<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a picture full of light includes a heavy memory by pennywhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140367">a picture full of light includes a heavy memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywhore/pseuds/pennywhore'>pennywhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Author Projecting Onto GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Awkward Flirting, Bad Parenting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karl and Sapnap and Tommy are related to Dream to make it simpler, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Slow Build, Smut, Tags May Change, Werewolf Clay, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, also george has a little brother and sister in this lol, but they're not really enemies they just don't get along at first, they aren't gamers in this one sorry lol, this isn't ABO but there are mates and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywhore/pseuds/pennywhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a universal truth that leaving your hometown and starting over in a new one feels like a major kick on the balls for some people.</p><p>For nineteen-year-old George, this isn't any different. Following the death of his mother, the negligence of his father and the sudden custody of his siblings, he has to find a way to keep a low profile if he doesn't want to get his heart broken again.</p><p>However, life doesn't always give you what you want. And if that wasn't enough, he will also discover things about his family and himself that not even in his most bizarre thoughts would he have imagined. And speaking of, among those things he never imagined: he will meet Dream; stubborn, unsocial and weird by nature.</p><p>Who said moving to a new town had to be boring?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hold Your Fire No Canon Required</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!!!</p><p>So I'm new to the fandom and I wasn't sure about posting this, but a friend of mine told me to so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! It's going to be quite a long one, around forty chapters maybe. I'm planning to update once a week so stay tuned for the next chapter. </p><p>If anyone wants to know, the title comes from the song "Forest Fires" by Axel Flóvent.</p><p>Also, please ignore my totally-not-professional username. I'm still trying to figure out a PG-13 one lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strange painting of an abstract tree on the wall made George think that not everything was what it seemed; just by analyzing it, it gave the impression of having several faces inside its branches, but if he stopped looking at them for a moment they disappeared and it was hard for him to find them again.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Davidson.” He looked up at the woman in the white coat. </p><p>“Hi.” He got up and continued to the therapist's office. </p><p>“Sit down,” she said, and George walked over to her couch and sat down on it, putting his backpack and books aside. “How are you today?" she asked the first question of the day. </p><p>“Much better than last time,” he smiled, hoping it sounded convincing,</p><p>“What did we say about being dishonest?”</p><p>He sighed. “Well, then.” He looked around at the pale walls of her office, no exotic painting here, that was for sure. “I'm actually a little bummed.”</p><p>“Bummed.”</p><p>“<em>Angry</em>, actually.” He admitted with some bitterness in the tone of his voice. “I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend for a coffee but he's been acting weird recently.”</p><p>“I'm sure he just wants to surprise you,” she said positively. </p><p>Sometimes her positivity made him want to hit her on the head with his six hundred page copy of <em>Dune</em>. Nevermind, that would propably damage his book.</p><p>“How are things at home?” She pulled out her notepad as if George was about to give her some grand lecture about endangered species or environmental pollution.</p><p>“Dad drinks more than I would expect from a lawyer of his level, the nanny is cooking with a sad face most of the day and my siblings seem not give a damn about anything.” He briefly recounted.</p><p>“I'm sure they'll get over it.” She smiled, showing her teeth. “How are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p><em>They've had three sessions and he couldn't wait to get it over with.</em> “I'm fine," He assured. “My car is out of the shop and I will be able to use it again today, my best friend's dog got his nails done and he looks cute, my grades are out this semester and <em>surprise</em>, I got an A in all my subjects.”</p><p>“Congratulations, it must be one more achievement for you, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," she said. “You're a young, handsome, popular and above all intelligent guy, so how about you actually answer the question that I asked you?" </p><p>He snorted. “Cordelia, I'm fine. My dad's the one who found my mom bleeding to death in the bath, not me; He saw her, there, with her body almost blue and her black eyes looking at nothing."  He shrugged. “Actually, I'm not traumatized, maybe a little angry, she was selfish, clumsy, always thinking of herself; you know, when I was four years old she left me alone at home to go out with her friends, what kind of mother does that?" He added. </p><p>“And how does that make you feel?”</p><p>“I would say frustrated," He stared at her. “God, she was so selfish until the last moment, even when they told me what happened while I was in Geometry class. <em>Geometry</em>. I was angry at her. She was the one who always told us to keep on going any time we found roadblocks in life. And then she did the complete opposite. Now what kind of example is that for your kids?"</p><p>“I'd say she wasn't completely happy with her life. I'm sure they teached you about depression in school.”</p><p>”I know. I just want to know <em>why</em>? What did we do wrong? What did <em>I</em> do wrong?” He lowered his gaze. He didn't know how she could see through him, he guessed all the pictures of diplomas she had in her office were not just for decoration, but she had really earned them with hard work. ”I'm turning twenty in a few weeks and I have no idea what I want to do with my life.”</p><p>”If you had a way to see your mom one last time, what would you actually say to her?”</p><p>”I...” He inhaled through his mouth. ”I'd tell her I...miss her. That even though what she did was awful I still love her. Because she's my mom and she wasn't always so stupid.” A tear scaped his left eye.</p><p>"I like it when you are honest," she smiled again, "Are you taking your medication?" </p><p>George shook his head slowly. "I'm not depressed. I'm not my mom. Besides if I took them they would turn me into a less scary version of a Zombified Piglin." </p><p>She scrunched her eyebrows together. "A what?" </p><p>"It's a...nevermind." </p><p>"Well, I can't force you to take them. But if you have trouble sleeping you could take the blue ones."</p><p>"I don't have trouble sleeping. I just have weird dreams." </p><p>"What kind of dreams?" </p><p>He inhaled and exhaled slowly, making a mental run after her question, trying to create the images in his mind.  </p><p>"I see light, two small lights to be exact," he said. "A hand that comes out of the middle of the them and tries to reach me, and then I hear a melody, and there is also some guy, who shouts something that I don't understand, just when he is about to approach me, I wake up." </p><p>"How do you wake up? In what state?"</p><p>"Uh...awake?"</p><p>She sighed, closing her notepad. "George..."</p><p>"<em>Okay, okay</em>. Um, I don't really feel scared, I think it's kind of weird, because it's a recurring dream, but I'd rather dream about it than have nightmares." He moved his head in assent. </p><p>"Do you think the guy in your dreams is going to save you?"</p><p>George shook his head. "I think the guy wants <em>me</em> to save <em>him</em>."</p><p>"Maybe he represents your father." She added, making him frown slightly.</p><p>"I don't think so, it's a guy I've never seen before," he contradicted her. "And the place where I see him is something I've only seen in the documentaries my brother watches," he added. </p><p>"Can you describe this place?" </p><p>George looked up at the white ceiling and filled one of his cheeks with air. "It has these big yellow rocks like sand, but they are worn and full of leaves, there are many trees around, the sky looks dark and I think the light that prevents me from seeing it well is behind me, I don't know, for me it is like a forest although I'm not sure, since I don't remember ever going to one—<em>Wait</em>. Why are we talking about my dreams?" He asked coming to his senses.</p><p>"Because every dream has a hidden meaning, George. Whether is something about your past or your present." </p><p>George was forced to nod, not very convinced of her words. Cordelia was a friend of his dad and he preferred to keep the party in peace. </p><p>"So how does your dream start?"</p><p>"Like every dream, I guess. I just find myself looking in the mirror, I have that blue sweater and the black jeans that I like so much, and then there's the light that despite being so strong doesn't even make me blink and then everything else happens. If I'm being honest, I don't remember all the events that well"</p><p>"I see." </p><p>"Why aren't you taking notes?" He asked, noticing how she never opened her notepad again.</p><p>"I'll do it once you leave." She cleared her throat. "I would like for you to find an extracurricular activity, something to occupy you a little, something other than reading or driving around town in your car, and especially something other than playing video games with your siblings."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow. One of the few things he and his siblings had in common were videogames, and that included them winning <em>every single game</em>.</p><p>"What do you suggest?"</p><p>"Volunteer at a shelter."</p><p>George laughed out loud. "I don't know how to cook, or serve, or anything related to housework, I'm only good at studying. Chemistry and English specifically." He said.</p><p>"Then find something that you can actually do. That's your homework for this week."</p><p>"You know, I really hope this session ends soon," he said with a smile.</p><p>"And I think you are an interesting person, I would like you to be my patient forever."</p><p>That wiped the smile off his face. "I really hope not." He pulled out his phone to look at the hour. "Well, the session is over, see you next Monday." George grabbed his backpack, books and phone, left the room without letting her say anything else.</p><p>If only he had a time machine to make Mondays go by very quickly.</p><p>After leaving the office, his phone vibrated again, it was a message from Roger, one of the things that could cheer him up was to go out with him, Roger was a dork but they'd been dating for a few months, and although George wasn't sure he was in love with him, at least Roger was good to him and he seemed to care about him.</p><p>With a guy like Roger,<em> what else could go wrong?</em></p>
<hr/><p>"George, we need to break up."</p><p>George hoped Roger could sense the dumbfounded dumfoundness his face was emanating. "Are you <em>actually</em> kidding me?"</p><p>The coffee on the table was steaming, but nothing compared to the thunderstruck expression on George's face. He was sure his blood was boiling and that his nostril were about to leak actual smoke.</p><p>"Listen, you're a nice guy but..." he put his hands on the table, took out his wallet and left money in the account folder. "I'm sorry, I can't keep lying to you."</p><p>George had no words. The only thing he knew was that Roger's words hit him like two kicks in the belly and with the force of menstrual cramps. Or what he <em>imagined</em> menstrual cramps to feel like.</p><p>"Wait a fucking second. What the <em>hell</em> are you saying?" It <em>had</em> to be some sort of prank.</p><p>"It's better if we leave things like this, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Roger left the cafeteria, and George took his backpack and his phone to go after him. "Roger, <em>hey</em>, you can't just come up here and leave me like this," George bit his lower lip trying to inflict a pain in himself that would dispel the sudden urge to cry.  </p><p>"George, just leave it." </p><p>Instead, he hurried my pace and grabbed Roger's elbow.  "You can't just break up with me without an explanation."</p><p>Roger swung his arm in the air and made George release him. "Do you really want to know?" He shouted.</p><p>George was a little startled to hear him raise his voice in the middle of the street; he had never spoken to him like that before. "Just tell me why and get it over with. Let me guess, is this a <em>it's not you, it's me</em> scenario?" </p><p>"The <em>scenario</em> is that you're the hottest and most popular fucking guy in our goddamn school, and you can't even touch me over my pants," he spoke in a low but annoyed tone. "We've been dating for six months and I've had the same fucking box of condoms for a year, you can't give me what would be normal for you to do and I don't want to wait for you anymore." </p><p>George dug his nails into the palm of his own hand and sighed. "You're a fucking idiot." He pulled the card out of his pocket. "Have a nice night at the Marhah Hotel by yourself," he stamped the paper on Roger's chest and turned around at full speed. He heard Roger curse several times before he moved completely out of George's range of vision.</p><p>Joanne had warned him, she told him that guy was an idiot and he didn't want to listen, because apparently you should never listen to your best friend when she's giving you dating advice. If only she were there so she could slap him in the face.</p><p>He reached out and signaled for a cab nearby to stop, he quickly got in, told the driver the name of his destination and the middle-aged man started the car.  </p><p>The tears couldn't hold back inside him anymore, they started to run down his cheek. George and Roger had spent so many moments together, they laughed and he took care of Roger when he was sick, George really cared about him all this time, although he wasn't not sure he was in love with him, George was used to his company, having someone to call every night when he was having a hard time dealing with his family issues.</p><p>"Young man," the driver spoke to him, "Are you all right?"</p><p>George wiped away his tears and made his best pathetic attempt at a smile. "I'm fine. Just allergies." The driver was not to blame for what was happening to him, the only one to blame was that idiot, dumb, douche, jerk, dumbass, asshole Roger.  </p><p>"What is it with young men nowadays still trying to hide their feelings?" the man huffed. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the progressive generation."</p><p>"I'm sure we are." George rolled his eyes. "It's just personal problems, sir."</p><p>"Problems of the heart." And when George tried to brush the subject aside, the man laughed. "Come on, kid. You have no idea how many girls broke my heart when I was your age."</p><p>Oh, <em>God</em>. Here we go. George really should have brought his headphones.</p><p>"The person who made you cry doesn't deserve your tears."  George frowned, the driver smiled through the rearview mirror.</p><p>"Um, thanks?"</p><p>"It takes time to find a fresh apple among the rotten ones. Someday someone is going to make you discover your place in the world."</p><p>Oh, dear. This was becoming too melodramatic for George. "No offense, sir. But could you—"</p><p>"Of course, I'll concentrate on the road, I have no intention of meddling any further."</p><p>George sighed and looked out the window. That whole was exhausting , first in college, in life, in his own breathing, everything had left him exhausted. </p><p>The cab driver dropped him off at the entrance of his building, George kept walking to the elevator, the beeping and changing of the light as he went up from floor to floor making him want to cover his ears. Finally, he arrived at home, the door asked for the key,he inserted it in the slot and turned it, the two metal doors opened, he entered at a slow and reluctant pace; his feet hurt, those shoes had become too tight for him.</p><p>"Rose?" He called for the nanny, but didn't get an answer.</p><p>"Kieran? Aria?" He called for the twins. No answer either. The lights were on, though.</p><p>He took off his shoes and held them in his hand, hunged his backpack on the coat rack and proceeded to the living room.    </p><p>"George Davidson."</p><p>He jumped when he heard the male voice behind him. "Jesus Christ!" He put a hand on his chest, feeling like his heart was on a running marathon. "Who the hell are you?" He said while holding his shoes in some form of protection.</p><p>He didn't look like a thief, at least not an ordinary one. He had a suit and tie, but that may have been a new type of robbery, you could never be sure.  </p><p>"I am a Judge. Roberth Patters," he introduced himself, and as he tried to get closer, George lifted his shoe higher. "Okay, I'll keep my distance," two men came out of his Dad's room. </p><p>"He fell asleep just by putting him to bed," the shortest one said. </p><p>"W-what did you do to my dad? Who are you people?"</p><p>"They're policemen." the '<em>Judge</em>' answered. "Your father was involved in a bar fight, and caused a drunk driving accident."</p><p>George closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>"Did somebody...die?" His heart wasn't calming down. And neither was he.</p><p>"Fortunately no," the man sighed, "Your father's law firm is taking care of everything, but today he signed a document emancipating you and making you the legal guardian of your two siblings."</p><p>George blinked slowly. "What did you just say?" Somehow his day was getting worse and worse.</p><p>"Your mother signed the document before she died, only your father's signature was needed to complete the process,"</p><p>This had to be sort of hallucination. Surely Roger had put something in his coffee, or he somehow fell asleep on the cab and this was a dream. A <em>nightmare</em>.</p><p>"You...you can't do that." He let the shoes drop to the floor. The man got the wrong house somehow, this had to be being recorded right now by one of his siblings and he was part of a prank that was going to be uploaded to Youtube that was going to make him the biggest clown of his university. </p><p>"I have, your parents have granted you the guardianship of your siblings," the man read a document in his hands. "Kieran and Aria Davidson Halton, sixteen years old; in order for you to take care of them there is a small condition according to the third clause of your mother's will- and there is still more."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"I proceed to read: 'If the older brother of the two youngsters refuses to become their legal guardian, the two boys must go to a place of temporary adoption until they come of age, but in such event Mister George Hunter Davidson Halton agrees to take charge of the minors, they should move to Jasmine Hills, where they will live in the home of the late Miriam Elisa Davidson's mother and have access to the money left by the mother of the above named for their support"</p><p>"We're gonna have to move." He said slowly, trying to make sense of the words that were coming out of the man's mouth.</p><p>"If you want your siblings to be in your care you must do it." It was as if fate, life and all the forces of the universe were hitting me again and again and again.  </p><p>"Wait...wait a second. Why would my dad accept something like that?" George asked, more to himself than the man in front of him.</p><p>"Could you give us a minute?" the man asked the two policemen, who left the room. "Your father is the competition of my firm, and although it was the strangest event of my life to see your mother that day in my office, when she told me what she wanted and that the reason was because no one would take better care of the kids than their older brother, I agreed to advise her, I knew that your father did not agree, but apparently since the death of your mother, his problem with alcohol worsened, he has realized it and I am sure that's the reason why he agreed to sign the documents." He explained trying to make George believe that his dad did the right thing. </p><p>"I need to talk to him." But the man stood in his way.</p><p>"You can't do that, from this moment on you have no right to be in this house nor can you use your father's credit cards," George was astonished by his words. "The district attorney has assigned you as the holder of your grandmother's new account, assets and properties a few hours ago, for the same reason you must leave right now." He took two plane tickets out of his pocket.</p><p>"<em>What?"</em>  George could barely process all his words, they were so complex it was like the man was speaking another language.  </p><p>"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you all this news, I know you have a life and like anyone else you don't want to leave it, but legally you either choose to leave or you'll have to sleep on the street."</p><p>George swallowed hard. "I need to see those documents," he breathed in and stood up straight.</p><p>"Of course, here," he handed me the folder, "Take your time to read them, you can seek help from another lawyer if you like."</p><p>George sat down slowly to analyze all the letters. Forty minutes went by when he finished reading all the documents, they were all in order; George had seen many of these documents when he worked for dad as a secretary to buy a new Play Station; there was nothing wrong with them, he was just hoping to find even a spelling mistake, He had found nothing. </p><p>"What will happen with college?" George questioned in a low tone, "The boys' high school?" </p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, the paperwork will be ready for you to start studying in a week, your mother left everything absolutely ready, the final paperwork was arranged in case you signed the document, your parents paid me for that and I assure you that everything legally will be fulfilled." He concluded. </p><p>"I need to talk with my siblings."</p><p>"They're in the room."</p><p>I frowned. "They were here this whole time?" the man nodded. "I'll go talk to them," George walked around the room, continued down the hallway, until he came to the door with the skull on it. </p><p>"Guys," He opened the room. Rose was there, for the looks of it, she had already told them everything.</p><p>"Hey, Georgie." Aria said.</p><p>"Is it actually happening?" Kieran asked.</p><p>"Um, we have to talk." </p><p>Aria shook her head. "You have to sign the papers!" </p><p>"The kids told me they want to go with you." Rose said.</p><p>"Wait, wait, <em>wait. </em>This is all happening so fast." He put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>"Is Dad actually going to rehab for real?" Aria was frowning.</p><p>"Are you leaving us in a foster home?" Kieran sounded terrified.</p><p>"I don't know. I—"</p><p>"Come on, George. Our place is with you." Aria admitted. "We can't stay with someone else."</p><p>"Even if that means moving somewhere new?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we'll go," Kieran assured, "It's hard enough as it is, Dad always said not to give you trouble, well, not <em>too much</em>," he said the last thing more softly; those idiots could be sweet when they put their minds to it. </p><p>George sighed. "Fine. I'll sign. But Rose, your job..."</p><p>"Honey, your mother fired me before she died, I stayed because I love you kids, but it doesn't hurt to rest these old bones."</p><p>George hugged her tightly.  Rose had been the one who has always been there for everything, the little he knew about cooking, he learned from her, she was the best person in the whole world, she was like his grandmother. </p><p>"You can handle all of this, George. Just take good care of the kids, okay?" He suddenly felt his siblings join in the embrace. </p><p>"Don't squeeze so tight, munchkins," George laughed, maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. </p><p>And if his therapist wanted him to have something to do, now he had plenty. </p>
<hr/><p>"Where are you right now?" Joanne asked.</p><p>"Driving,"  George answered to the voice coming out of his phone. "In a rental car which has a rather disgusting smell, to be honest." He scrunched up his nose. "I was three hours into the flight, and then another two on the second flight, my butt is going to disappear and I just <em>know</em> my legs are not going to respond to me when I try to stand up."</p><p>"God, you are the unluckiest person I've ever know."</p><p>"Thanks for the words of encouragement. Oh, Jesus, this whole thing is fucked, besides it's dark, the GPS sucks and I can hardly see anything-" but suddenly he saw it, a worn sign with the name <em>"Jasmine Hills"</em></p><p>As he passed the sign, all the hairs on his back stood up and he felt my stomach turn all over. "God, it feels like I've just entered Krakoa."</p><p>"Maybe you'll get lucky and get some mutant powers on your way."</p><p>"Unless I become Quicksilver so I can spend less time in this stupid car, I'm not interested."</p><p>"You're gonna come visit right? It's not gonna be the same without you here."</p><p>"You're just saying that because I won't be able to help you cheat on exams."</p><p>"Among other things!"</p><p>George laughed. "I'll call you later."  And on cue, when he looked back to the road he saw a huge animal in front of the car. He was going to hit the brake but he felt something hit the left side of the vehicle, he turned the steering wheel, everything happened so fast, he felt the airbag against his face, several noises invaded his ears and then everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p>George's noisy alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, he guessed it had broken down since it was very punctual with its morning bustle which forced him to get up every day at five in the morning to go to the gym.</p><p>He moved one hand with some difficulty, I perceived a discomfort on it. He put his eyebrows together and separated them repeatedly, slowly he opened his eyelids, the white light from the ceiling left him almost blind as it was the first thing he saw; little by little his sight focused on everything that surrounds me. The big prize winning question crossed my mind: <em>Where am I?</em></p><p>He sat abruptly on what seemed to be a stretcher and inhaled deeply once, he recognized the smell of the hospital within seconds as it was quite familiar to him; He held his head, he could feel with his  fingertips a small patch on the left side of his forehead. Suddenly, the mental schemes were being organized one by one to give way to his ideas and remember everything that happened the day before. George was not even at home. He had just arrived to a place that wasnot even on the most modern maps of this century, if even the GPS had been knocked down by this strange location.</p><p>He placed his feet on the cold white tiles of the room, closed one eye and disconnected the IV, a little blood came out when he did it but it didn't matter, he just had to go back to the IV and get to the house where he was supposed to be.</p><p>“Mister," an elderly nurse appears, her disapproving look reminds him of Nana when he didn't eat properly. “My God, you should stay in bed” -she tried to touch him but he doesn't let her.</p><p>“Where am I?” He asked her.</p><p>“Please go back to bed,”</p><p> George shook his head. “I have to go," He looked down, he still had his clothes on, He scanned his surroundings as fast as he could but he didn't see his shoes, "Where are the my shoes? They were too important, not because of their brand but because they were the last gift his mother gave him.</p><p>He mistakenly thought that if he wore them that day, they would bring him luck.</p><p>Oh, the irony of that.</p><p>“All your belongings are in the information section."</p><p>George just nodded. He looked at his left wrist, he didn't have his watch or his school grade ring either, there was only the ring mom gave him many years ago.</p><p>“Thank you," He was about to leave the room when he ran into a man just outside the door. He must have been around forty to forty-five, he had rather piercing blue eyes and his eyebrows gave me a mean look, of course, so does his scowl and quasi-square chin.</p><p>“Wow, he seems to have woken up already," The man said without any expression on his face even though the comment seemed amused and he doesn't even smile.</p><p>“You are?” George asked.</p><p>“Dr. Williem Hannlek," he introduced himself. “<em>You are</em>?” He repeated George’s question in almost the same tone.</p><p>“George Davidson.”</p><p>“Mister George, I think you should consider going back to bed,"</p><p>George hastened to shake his head. “I have somewhere to go and wait for my siblings, I’m sorry," He said quickly.</p><p>“I'm sorrier myself, because I can't let you leave like this."</p><p>George countered. “Okay, I have to go and you can't keep me by force," God, he didn't even know what time it was, he only knew that the social service man would bring the kids and check the house that he’s not even on yet.</p><p>“I'm not doing it," The doctor said, "I'm just suggesting you sit down for a moment, let me check you out so you can go to the place you need so urgently,"</p><p>George snorted at his words and stubbornness, yet he was quite aware the man was just doing his job.</p><p>-“What time is it?” George was interested to know.</p><p>“Early morning, I don't know the exact time but it must be around four in the morning," No wonder this place sounded so quiet and ominous.</p><p>“Okay, I agree to have the check-up, just because I still have a little time.”</p><p>“Go ahead then," he pointed to the gurney.</p><p>George sat down on it so the doctor proceeded to check his reflexes, blood pressure and heartbeat; the nurse left the room at some point and then returned with his belongings.</p><p>“You seem to be fine, you were lucky that those boys found you in time," said the man, but George didn't pay much attention to him. “Could you tell me what we owe your visit to this forgotten town? He asked a question quite out of the ordinary for a medical check-up.</p><p>“I'm moving here," George replied as the doctor filled something on a medical chart.</p><p>“I didn't think this place would be flashy for a city guy," George glanced back at him expressionlessly, if he knew he was a city guy it's because he must have gotten his hands in his backpack.</p><p>“Sometimes you don't have much choice," George was somehow being a bit ironic with the man, which he didn't think he deserved. But, after so many unpleasant events he had been through, all George needed was for this man to go crazy and want to inject him with something to kill him, one has never seen enough obsessive movies to be sufficiently traumatized.</p><p>“I don't recommend this place to live if you're not born here," The doctor got a strange look from George.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked.</p><p>“Just some advice from someone older” The man didn't look that old by George’s past reckoning.</p><p>“I see," George mumbled, "For what it's worth, I'm not moving here for the sake of it, I <em>have</em> to."</p><p>“Where are you moving to?” He asked, meddling too much as far as George was concerned.</p><p>-To my late grandmother's house," George saw no problem answering.  “Circalia Halton," he said the name, the doctor’s eyebrows arched and for the first time in all the time he has been in front of George, he showed a face that was not that of a serious man.</p><p>“Well, then, <em>welcome</em>," He extended his hand to George’s. “It is a pleasure to have Circalia's grandson here” George was confused, not unusual given the events of the past few hours.</p><p>“Thank you," George mimicked his action, and as they shook hands a small electric touch arose. “Ouch," George complained, withdrawing his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry," he apologizes. “Working with the hospital machines left me charged with energy as well as with latex,"</p><p>George nodded; he was not the first person to give him a <em>touch</em>, sometimes it used to happen with his mom. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I proceed to give you the diagnosis. You don't have any serious contusion, the air bag in the car protected you enough and having your seat belt on was a great advantage; I recommend a visit to the hospital in a few days to be sure that nothing bad has happened to you, alas, you are free to go.”</p><p>George smiled for the first time in the early morning. “Thank you," He picked up his things, including his backpack and phone. “My shoes? I'm not going barefoot for life and they're obviously not here.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, I left them at reception, I’m a little distracted," said the nurse looking embarrassed.</p><p>“Never mind, I'll get them, see you soon," George said. The woman looked a bit older. She must have been exhausted from the night shift; George didn't wait for them to say anything and left the room.</p><p>When he went out to the corridor he realized that it was completely alone, one of the lights failed giving a gloomy air to the environment, he shook his head to go to a nearby wall where he appreciated one of the maps of the hospital, he located himself hastily and managed to understand where the exit was.</p><p>His footsteps were heard as he advanced, echoing throughout the corridors. A strange cold ran down his back from nowhere, especially his neck was affected and he seemed to feel someone behind him. He turned a little agitated but he saw no one, he blinked and moved his shoulders in search of relaxation, it must have been the blow of a while ago; he turned to continue my journey, however, a nurse came out of one of the rooms unexpectedly causing him to be alarmed, his heart beat fast even though the man continued his way as if nothing happened.</p><p>George had been much stressed to be alarmed by everything.</p><p>He spotted a juice vending machine; he was thirsty and a little hungry. He tilted his head and started looking for a bill in my bag, when he look up, he saw three guys almost five steps away from him.</p><p>“Hello,” greeted the shortest one with a rare smile.</p><p>“Hi," George answered politely.</p><p>“You're the guy we pulled out of the car, aren't you?”</p><p>George’s head leaned a little to the left to see them almost sideways.</p><p>“You pulled me out?”</p><p>“It was Dream," said one of the guys pointing to the one with blonde hair.</p><p>George tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>“Dream took you out of the car," added the tallest one, he looked at George for a few seconds but he also created a rather fake smile. "His actual name is Clay but we call him Dream because when he was a kid—<em>Ow.</em>" He shut up when the guy beside him stomped on his foot.  "Forget I said that. His name is Dream."</p><p>“Well, thanks then,”  George kept looking at them, they were wearing very simple clothes, checkered shirts and a basic white t-shirt underneath, worn out jeans and boots that look like military ones.</p><p>“How are you feeling, what did Williem tell you?” asked the one with dark hair and a bit of a stubble, but then he shook his head and spoke quickly. “Dr. Hannlek?” he corrected.</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary, everything's fine," George created a slightly disoriented smile. “I'm sorry, but I have to go to reception," he walked past the first two and as he tried to continue, the third one got in his way.</p><p>“We'll take you back out of town,” Dream’s voice informed George of his plans, even seeming to give him an order.</p><p>“I hope you do well out of town then," George gave him one of his kind but wry smiles.</p><p>The two boys behind him chuckled, the shorter one coming to George’s side. “What Dream is <em>trying</em> to say is that we'll take you wherever you go.”</p><p>“Sure," added the other. “Your car was wrecked.”</p><p>“God," George exclaimed softly, he hadn't even thought of that. It wasn’t even his but he was the one who rented it.</p><p>“Come on, we'll give you a ride;" the shortest of the three puts his arm around George’s shoulder and pushes him nicely. Rose always said that people from small towns were nice, it seemed to be true, except for the weirdo named Dream.</p><p>“My name is Nick, nice to meet you," one of them introduces himself.</p><p>“George," he said.</p><p>“Wow, what a nice name, it's very… um…not at all unique.”</p><p>George laughed at his words. “Neither is yours, but thank you.”</p><p>“My name is Karl," added the other guy.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Nick asked. “I mean, in this town, you don't look at all like this place.”</p><p>George felt like everyone who saw him was curious about what he was doing there, he didn't even know why. He was about to tell them, but they got to the reception.  George freed himself from their grip to go to the woman who attended, she not very kindly told him that he had to sign out and that Dr. Hannlek had told her that she should not charge him, which George did not understand but accepted.</p><p>He cleaned the soles of his feet and stumbled to put on his shoes, he didn't know why but when he finished putting them on, the three guys were looking at him in an abnormal way</p><p>“Can you take me to...?” George cut his own words short and took out his cell phone to read. “The oak house?” all three look at him with a very new interest reflected in their eyes.</p><p>“Why do you want to go there?” the light brown-haired one hurried to ask in a very unfriendly way. It seemed to George that it was coarse in itself.</p><p>“I'm going to live there.”</p><p>“I don't think so, Mrs. Circalia was the one who lived there and nobody can enter that land,” said Nick.</p><p>“That's right, we work there," a look from the other two made Karl muffle his words.</p><p>“Do you work for my grandmother?” George asked.</p><p>They all raise their eyelashes, George guessed it was an act of surprise.</p><p>“Your grandmother? Mrs. Circalia?” Nick asked.</p><p>“Yes, her house belongs to my siblings and me now, so we're moving out," George summarized the situation.</p><p>“You can't," Dream interjected with a noticeable dissatisfaction in the tone of his voice.</p><p>George raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Nothing, don't listen to him,” Karl hurries to take the floor.</p><p>"Well, I think it's better if I go on my own, you’ve been very kind but I don't want to bother you anymore.” the reason was not that, it was that they behaved strangely and didn't give him confidence, not enough.</p><p>“I'm sorry, we'll give you a ride," Karl rejoined the conversation as the other two didn't seem very convinced.</p><p>“Yes, we will," Nick decided to affirm.</p><p>George kept quiet, a strange sound stunned his ears for a few seconds, making him stand still, he thought even without blinking; he saw how the three boys in front of him move their lips but he couldn't understand them.</p><p>“You ok, dude?” Karl touched George on shoulder, he fixed my eyes on the guy, on the color of his hair, his eyes that were either gray or green or blue, he couldn’t tell, or after hearing his voice, the sound and George’s weird trance dissipated.</p><p>“Ah, yes," George closed his eyelids three times; presumably he must be feeling dazed by the accident, because he really felt taken out of train of thought for a moment.</p><p>“Come on," one of them spoke, and George simply followed them.</p><p>They got into a green or bluish colored van, which looked pretty dirty in view of the fact that its wheels were full of mud as well as its hood, George leaned back in the back seat next to Karl, the other two are in front; he could  feel the driver's gaze on him.</p><p>George closed his eyes for a moment, he perceived how his humanity was tired, not physically, it was more a mental thing, so many things have happened to him in just hours and he really just wanted to lie down on a bed and sleep for a whole month.</p><p>“Hey,” the young man next to him spoke.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I'm sorry; it's just that you were kind of asleep,"</p><p>George smiled sideways. “What's wrong with that?” Well, maybe a lot, he didn't even know them, he didn't know what kind of people they were and he shouldn't go sleeping in front of anyone.</p><p>“I'm sorry, it's just that since you had an accident and all, I thought you had fainted," Karl smiled nervously.</p><p>“Leave him alone, you'll scare him," Nick laughed.</p><p>“It's not true," the alluded one pouted.</p><p>“You should be quiet; you're taking my mind off the road," said the not so kind light brown-haired boy.</p><p>“Boring," said the other two in unison, the other one gave them a look in a strange way, making them almost immediately decide to look out the window, as if passing him by.</p><p>“How much longer?” George asked.</p><p>“Ten minutes by car from leaving town," replied the co-driver.</p><p>“How is the house?” George was curious.</p><p>“It's nice, but you'll see, there are animals and flowers, it’s great," Karl described. George took an unusual look at him,, he’d never heard a guy his age say he liked flowers, although it would be a bit sexist of him to think that, so he left the subject alone.</p><p>He decided to appreciate the scenery out the window, there were trees, treeless but grassy clumps, some sheep and cows, and then it's back to more trees. Somehow, the air had more oxygen in it, George assumed it was because that air was free of city pollution, and that made my lungs feel like they were bursting with life.</p><p>Besides, the early morning air brought a fresh wind that hit his face, which makes his  cheeks cold, it was such a pleasant sensation that he hadn't felt for a long time.</p><p>“We're here," said Karl.</p><p>George leaned his head out of the window, it was nothing like he had imagined, the house was a few meters away from the main entrance, and <em>wow</em>, that house was huge. In his imagination it was a one-story house with two windows on each side and a tile roof surrounded by two trees, similar to the ones he used to draw when he was a child.</p><p>The car continued along the road made of stone to the front of the house, there were a lot flowers in the garden, <em>too many</em>. He understood what Karl was saying.</p><p>George got out of the car and positioned himself in front of the house, it was beautiful, there was even a fountain in the center of the road, giving the shape of an oval so that the cars that arrived could turn around without any problem. He continued to the front door of the house, its brown almost reddish color reminded him of an old book he saw in a movie,  and it especially had  a rather peculiar handle shaped like a black rose.</p><p>“You can't open it without the key," Dream told him with that rare negativity that he always seemed to have.</p><p>George literally just met him; he didn't understand why Dream seemed to hate him.</p><p>“It's true, besides Mrs. Circalia's lawyer said that no one should enter her house without permission," Karl added.</p><p>George ignored his words, he caught the knob between his fingers and turned it, a small energetic shock tickled his palm; he pushed the door slowly making it emit a creaking sound coming from the lack of oil in its hinges, he took a step and his first foot was inside what will be his new home and that of his siblings, another step and he’s finally inside.</p><p>Everything looked dusty, there were many spider webs, there were leaves on the floor and there were also vases with dead flowers inside. George walked a little further, there was a large living room on the left side, a staircase at the back, the kitchen door was open and before the kitchen was the large dining room.</p><p>He walked over the carpet, the rustling of some leaves echoed inside the house, the curtains looked misaligned and even with small tears, some pictures were tilted, and by the smell, he realized that the house was made almost entirely of wood, he really thought there were very few places in which there were no dust particles.</p><p>“It's pretty abandoned," he said to himself.</p><p>A portrait stole his attention; above the chimney of the house he could see the big picture of his mom's family, two boys and two girls, of which he only recognized his mom by her hair color and some of her features. The others he had no idea as to who they were. His mom never mentioned family matters, or anything related to her life before she married his dad. The woman in the portrait with a nice hairdo and pearl necklace must have been be his grandmother, next to her a man with a mustache who must have been Grandpa.</p><p>It was strange to be here and not know anything about them or even this place, it was almost a mystery to me.</p><p>“Are you staying?” Karl asked, he was definitely more of a conversationalist.</p><p>“Yes," George gives him answer as he continued to glimpse the decor.</p><p>From the corner of his eye George noticed how the boy in the red and black checkered shirt tried to say something, but his other brother got in the way, unexpectedly his phone started ringing, he saw it in a peculiar way and made a sign to the other two which was when Karl spoke to George again.</p><p>“We have to go, we have to work.”</p><p>“That's right, we will be around here, I take care of the chickens and ducks, I am in the barn, the flowers are Karl's territory, he is the one who is closer to home and Dream is in charge of the sheep and fence arrangements, grandpa will come to work later, he is the one who takes care of the cows, the crops and the operation of all the systems of the house.” Nick informed George.</p><p>“How big is this place?”</p><p>“The road ends here," Nick answers. "Everything around here up to where the fence ends belongs to your grandmother," he explained opening his arms, it must be a lot because there was quite a lot of fence before they got there and it seemed to continue after the entrance.</p><p>“It looks like it's yours now,” Dream decides to add, his tone so dismissive of George.</p><p>“We'll see you around,” Nick smiled and waved his hand in the air.</p><p> George just smiled and said a short sentence. “Thank you.”</p><p>“See you soon," Karl flashed his white teeth at George. Dream decided to look at George for a second, moved his right eyebrow up twice and left the room with the others.</p><p>Okay, then. That was unusual. Plus the fact that they worked for his grandma was the strangest coincidence of George’s day. He shook his head sideways and consequently unloaded his backpack on an armchair that didn't look so dirty.</p><p>He started to walk around the house, slowly reaching the living room first, looking at the different paintings, there was one of a man with a small hat that gave him a little shiver, there was also one of a flower, George thought it was a rose painted with triangle shapes and finally you could see a very young woman with a cat on her lap, that one was not as big as the others, although it seemed more like a portrait than a painting itself.</p><p>Leaving the living room, George peeked his head into the kitchen, it was a little disgusting to see the mold that had come out on the counter, the windows were covered with dust and the refrigerator looked rusty, although it was only moisture that had come out and had made it look a little worn. On his way back he stared at the dining room, there were several leaves on it. He glimpsed back as he passed by the side of the chairs that were just a little dirty. He got to the staircase, which was about five steps away from the dining room, he went up it and he thought for a moment that being made of wood would make it make noise but it didn’t. Once in the main hallway of the second floor, he could see the six wooden doors, some floor lamps above the carpet and other light bulbs in the ceiling. At the bottom there was a door that must have lead to the third floor; George guessed it was another room.</p><p>When he opened the first door he thought it must have been the biggest of them all, he also noticed that it was the room that belonged to his grandma because there were things on the hairdresser, and several old portraits of her family on the walls. A strange sensation, almost of fatigue, ran through his body, he felt as if he were invading private property, as if that house did not really belong to him even though the documents said so.</p><p>He closed the door and decided to go back downstairs without looking any further. He leaned back in one of the armchairs to rest his eyes.</p><p>He was <em>so</em> tired, agitated and even disturbed by all the hasty events he had experienced, he thought he would have a nervous breakdown if he didn't get a few hours of sleep in a row like his plan had been so far.</p><p>Yes, he was still struggling in his mind to process that he was going to change colleges and also states to live in, and most serious of all that his dad had simply left them to their own devices.</p><p>He heard footsteps; he parted his eyelids and equally stood up. Near the fireplace was the metal poker, he held it in his hands and walked towards the door and as he stepped out into the hallway he realized it was Dream.</p><p>“Hey," George said, more relieved, “you scared me.”</p><p>“I'll give you some advice; I hope your level of intelligence is able to understand it.” George curled his eyebrows at the same time. “Get the hell out now while you have the chance, you're not like your grandmother and you don’t belong here."</p><p>George frowned and closed his eyes. A migraine was definitely coming.</p><p>He was too tired for that guy’s bullshit.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t know what the hell your problem is with me. But I’ve had a <em>really</em> long day, so I’ll just say this once: I'll leave whenever the hell I want to leave, this is <em>my</em> house not yours, even though you feel entitled to it because you work here," Dream’s frown deepened, his jaw tightened and from the pressure, a vein near his forehead popped out. Despite that, it didn't scare George at all. “So how about you get the hell out of my house, and go back to the ugly van that you came from.”</p><p>“You're a—” the honking of a car interrupted Dream’s words and made George realize that Kieran and Aria had arrived.</p><p>Good. Fucking. Morning. To. Him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone :)</p>
<p>Here's a new chapter of my fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George walked past Dream, ignoring him and his stupid behavior. Also trying to ignore the fact that the blond guy was <em>super</em> fucking tall. Or it was the other way around, and George was <em>super</em> fucking short. Once outside, George saw the teens with many suitcases, including his own; behind them was the man he spoke to the night before.</p>
<p>“Mr. Davidson, as promised, your siblings are safe and sound after being psychologically evaluated.” The man said.</p>
<p>Even with a migraine coming very soon, George was glad to see his siblings so he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them.</p>
<p>“Please, not here?” Kieran asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“If you refuse to be a happy family, I’ll give you a kiss on the cheek.”</p>
<p> Kieran stiffened and hugged his older brother back.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry.” Aria said, hugging her copy of <em>The Shining</em> close to her chest. George could see a bunch of tabs on the yellow-paged book. He didn’t know how many memorable lines could be found in a horror book, but he had other concerns.</p>
<p>George sighed. “You’re not the only one.”</p>
<p>The older man approached them. “May I go on with my analysis of the house?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, it’s not in the best condition, I’ve barely seen it, but it’s something remarkable.” George answered.</p>
<p>“Thank you, don’t worry, your father has taken care of all the repairs, so I have to evaluate what is necessary for it to be a decent, habitable house, and not spending one coin more or less.”</p>
<p>George nodded at his explanation.</p>
<p>He watched the man enter the house, and then Dream came out with his usual unfriendly face. He walked down the two small steps near the door, stared at the twins, raised his eyebrows and continued walking towards the back of the house. How decent, now he had decided to ignore George completely.</p>
<p>“Who was <em>that</em>?” Aria sounded interested.</p>
<p>“A house worker, don’t pay attention to him, he’s an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Uh, you called him an <em>idiot</em>, you’re such a bad influence,” mocks Kieran. With his elbow, George hits him in the belly.</p>
<p>“You say that again with that man around and I’ll cut your hair while you’re sleeping.”</p>
<p>Kieran rolled his eyes at his warning. “I’d do the same to you.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>George arched an eyebrow. “As you wish, now I can leave you without allowance.”</p>
<p>His smirk disappeared; George had a perfect check mate. Now he understood the power Dad and Mom had when they threatened money or outings.</p>
<p>“You are a cruel and ruthless creature,” Kieran used his dramatic tone that was effective on their mother.</p>
<p>“I’m just your big brother,” George said.</p>
<p>“What happened to your forehead?” asked Aria.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, just a little bump on arrival.” George laughed at the accident, “I don’t want you to worry, and you’ve been through enough so far.”</p>
<p>“What’s up? The thick voice of a man behind them made George straighten his back.</p>
<p>He turned slowly to find the man; he was a man of about fifty to sixty years old, black eyes, hair of the same color, white complexion, and of a considerable height for someone of George’s height.</p>
<p>“Hello,” George answered first and then the boys did the same.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.  Jonathan Jacobs,” he held out his hand, George shook it politely and the same touch of energy prickled the back of his own hand, yet he disguised the feeling and Jonathan didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>“George Davidson, or... I guess I'm a Halton now.”</p>
<p>“Kieran.” his brother on the right spoke.</p>
<p>“Aria.” his sister followed.</p>
<p>The man shook hands cordially with both of them. “My boys have told me that you are Circalia’s grandchildren,” he said, making a careful analysis of their bodies.</p>
<p>“That’s right. Are you their grandfather?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Karl has informed me that you will be living here,” his face looked serious even though he was trying to be friendly.</p>
<p>“Are you in charge of the whole place?”</p>
<p>“Indeed. I’m the manager of Mrs. Halton’s grounds.” He gave reason to George’s question.</p>
<p>“How big is it?” Kieran asked.</p>
<p>“Very,” the man answered. “I can take you on a tour any time you like,” his attitude brought a smile to George’s face because, despite his seriousness, Jonathan seemed to accept the fact that they would be staying there.</p>
<p>Unlike his grandson.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I only work from ten in the morning to six in the evening, on special occasions like today, and I leave my business in town to come here.”</p>
<p>“Is this a special occasion?” Aria interjected, analyzing the moment as she usually did.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ve never met anyone from Circalia’s family. It’s nice to finally meet you, besides the house must be in very bad condition.”</p>
<p>George narrowed his eyelids a little. “How do you know?</p>
<p>“No one has entered the place since your grandmother’s death, it’s not allowed according to the will. We tried to open it with one of the boys to get clothes for the funeral, but the door was locked and it wasn’t allowed to force or break the lock.” he explained briefly.</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>“I guess her will only includes the family.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it does,” George murmured.</p>
<p>“Mr. Davidson,” the judge stole his attention.</p>
<p>“Yes?” George turned to look at him and noticed the man was wiping his right hand with a handkerchief.</p>
<p>“I must say that the place is very run down in terms of sanitation and cleanliness, I expected it to be, but I didn’t imagine it would be <em>this </em>bad,” he admitted with disdain. “A cleaning company from town will come to organize and change everything that is in bad condition.”</p>
<p>“They can’t!” Jonathan raised his voice, breaking into the conversation abruptly.</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” The man in the suit adjusted his tie. “First of all, you are…?” He put away his handkerchief and picked up the papers under his right arm.</p>
<p>“The administrator of Mrs. Circalia’s property, I’m sure she wouldn’t like her things to be voted on.”</p>
<p>“That is not her decision, this is a routine control in which I must provide healthy, safe and comfortable housing for my clients.” he referred to George and his siblings.</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>The judge raised his hand and shook his head negatively.</p>
<p>“You must remember that you are nothing but an employee in the service of Mr. Davidson, your new boss,” Jonathan clenched his fists at that. “These decisions must be respected. As usual, you can make a suggestion for the years you have been working in this place. However you have no duty or right to interfere in legal matters.” It was as if George was watching a decent and polite verbal discussion in the front row.</p>
<p>“Grandpa,” Karl and the blonde-haired tall idiot approached.</p>
<p>“You must be the guys who worked for Mrs. Halton,” he looked at them for a moment.</p>
<p>“That’s us,” Nick replied, coming out of the back of the house.</p>
<p>“That’s good, although I think there are two more employees missing, your other grandchildren, right?” He turned to Jonathan.</p>
<p>“Tommy and Will are missing,” replied the old man.</p>
<p>“I guess they don’t work every day, that part of the will is not very clear,” the man said. “Now I will proceed to introduce you to the new owners of the oak house and everything that lives in its grounds,” he pointed to the trio of Davidson children.</p>
<p>“We are <em>Mrs. Halton’s</em> workers.” Dream replied with obvious displeasure.</p>
<p>“You <em>were</em> Mrs. Halton’s workers, now you are Mr. Davidson’s,” the man corrected him, who looked evidently more annoyed by that.</p>
<p>George felt like smiling in his face at the judge’s words, he knew it wouldn’t be right, but he was really annoyed by Dream’s weird attitude earlier.</p>
<p>“From now on you follow Mr. Davidson’s orders, I hope I can count on everyone’s service to him as you did with his grandmother.” he decided to add.</p>
<p>Nick and Dream took momentum with their lips but another voice intervened.</p>
<p>“We will.” Their grandfather gave the last word.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we have reached an agreement, I don’t want to fire you, you are trusted people of the former owner, and I ask nothing more than your cooperation,” that man was strange, he insulted and praised people at the same time in the same tone of voice and with the same calmness.</p>
<p>The atmosphere was bathed in the annoyance and discomfort of the people in front of George.</p>
<p>“Mr. Davidson, I must go, I will be in contact as we have agreed, as soon as everything is solved, I will not bother you again,” he stretched out his hand, circled around the several suitcases that were in front of the house to get into his vehicle. He started the engine and drove off without looking back.</p>
<p>“Let’s go inside to investigate,” Kieran proposed to his sister. “It was good to meet you all!” he raised his hand to get lost quickly entering the house, Aria followed him without wasting seconds.</p>
<p>“We’ll go back to work,” Jonathan informed George.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for what happened,” those present did not hide their surprise at George’s words. “I’m aware that you must feel uncomfortable with our presence here, I feel the same way. I don’t intend to interfere in your way of working, because I know nothing about this if I’m being honest, so you can continue working the way you have done. I just hope you can help me a little with the location and those things if it’s not too much trouble.” George concluded his words making a huge attempt to be mature, Dream hissed with his tongue and lowered his gaze, Nick and Karl smiled and Jonathan didn’t seem to get out of his astonishment.</p>
<p>“We’ll do it,” said Jonathan. “You’re not like your grandmother, it’s obvious, but we’ll do our job as usual, and we’ll help you get used to this place,” his words made George feel much better.</p>
<p>“Thank you, really.”</p>
<p>Karl held up his thumb, while Nick smiled.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re a fool</em>,” Dream used a very low tone. His grandfather looked at him sternly, the young man looked away almost fuming; he walked towards a distant place that looked like a barn.</p>
<p>It was red like the ones George had seen in the movies.</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry, he’s a bit stubborn and reluctant to change.” Dream’s grandfather apologized.</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed,” all three laugh at George’s words.</p>
<p>“I apologize for him.” he repeated.</p>
<p>George shook his head. “Thank you for listening to me,” he never thought being diplomatic like his dad said would do so much good</p>
<p>“We’ll help you,” Karl said, and in a second George saw him with two suitcases in each hand.</p>
<p>Seemed like Karl had a bunch of strength in his body, not that he looked that strong if George was honest, Karl was barely taller than him.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you.” It seemed like George had a lot of thanking to do. He went to get his own bags but the older man came closer and took them in his hands.</p>
<p>“Let me.”</p>
<p>“I should do it myself, these are very heavy.” George had some very heavy books in one suitcase, their videogame consoles in another, clothes were two suitcases and well, some other little things came in three more suitcases.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can manage.” Jonathan took two suitcases of clothes and one of the hand luggage and carried them as if they were no big deal.</p>
<p>“I’ll take these,” Nick hurried, taking three of Kieran and Aria’s suitcases in his hands.</p>
<p><em>But what do these people eat here?</em> They were either super fed people or they were on steroids. How on Earth could they lift such heavy things? Even the smallest one was carrying three huge suitcases in his hands.</p>
<p>George focused his eyes on one of the blue suitcases that had been left behind, He approached it to take it, noticing how his headache was not as intense as before; at the moment he was about to take the strap, another hand did it for him. George froze and looked up surprised to see Dream.</p>
<p>“I’ll take this.” Dream said sternly.</p>
<p>George furrowed his brow, and before he could say no, Dream lifted it over his shoulder and walked into the house with him.</p>
<p>George was staring at him as if he were an alien, although he thought if Dream were an alien he would have seen him in a more normal way. What was wrong with that guy? You couldn’t be a complete jerk one moment and the next come and offer help, that wasn’t what polite people did. George was two steps away from entering the house; however, a thing similar to the whisper of the wind wandered through his ears, his intentions slowed down and his feet went elsewhere. George left the pebble path and started to walk on the grass, his shoes sank a little, but he just felt the desire to go somewhere.</p>
<p>He couldn’t explain it; it was just a feeling, one like hunger or sleep. It was <em>there</em> and you could only diminish it the way you know how.</p>
<p>George didn’t stop walking until he heard some animals as he passed near the barn. He walked with slow steps, he ran into a greenhouse but he ignored it, he just followed the sound of the air. He walked along a path covered by small dry leaves until he finally found a tree of a quite considerable height that had a very thick trunk, almost chocolate brown in color.</p>
<p>At the roots of the tree there was a strange fountain or rather, a spring of water. It looked almost blue, a lot of moss climbed up the surrounding stones giving it such a strong sense of life.</p>
<p>He shortened the distance, it seemed that the water level had decreased a lot; George thought this because in the stones you could see the mark of where the liquid had been before. He ended up kneeling in front of the water, he didn’t even care about getting his clothes dirty, he just want to touch it, to know what it feels like to touch its blue, if it was cold or warm. George just felt like touching it. His fingers were only centimeters away from making contact, and suddenly he perceived how some legs rested on his back, the next thing he knew he was submerged under the water.</p>
<p>A strong pain took over his heart, his head felt like it was being compressed with the intention of exploding his own skull, his throat feels like it was exposed to a burning fire, his  vocal cords were almost burning and his ears were buzzing giving him the sensation of being dazed. His whole being stopped responding to his commands, he perceived a strong burning in one finger, it was the one where he had his ring, consequently something slipped out of that place.</p>
<p>He managed to see a dark figure above his face, he opened his mouth and let out a scream, it was so loud that his ears popped leaving him confused, all the leaves of the trees moved, his belly hurt him as if he had a destructive colic.</p>
<p>He didn’t know at what moment he was sitting inside the pond, nor was he clear on how he got to that place, he only saw a black dog that was with his equally black orbs fixed on him.</p>
<p>Did the dog throw him into the water? No, he didn’t think so, impossible. It was just a dog.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Dream’s voice made him turn around. “What the hell are you doing in there?” He shouted the question at George.</p>
<p>“I fell,” George answered and stood up, glancing down at his hands to see that his ring is gone.</p>
<p>“Get out of here, <em>now</em>.” Dream growled.</p>
<p>George followed his instructions, not because he was listening to him, but because it was windy and his nipples were shrinking.</p>
<p>“What have I done to you?” George couldn’t help but ask.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been treating me like I’m some plague ever since we met. I don’t think I deserve you being a jerk to me, I haven’t done anything to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you to get out of here. You have no idea about anything, you’re just an ignorant little boy who smells of sadness from every pore and pretends to be fine. The sooner you leave the better.”</p>
<p>“You,” George pointed at him, about to break down because he had said something that was right. “You are a piece of… cow shit!” He added lamely. Apparently, being wet from head to toe turned off the insults section of his brain.</p>
<p>“And you’re just an immature, spoiled brat who has no business being here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare call me that! You don’t know anything about me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, why don’t you go back to the big city with your rich parents, your stuffy friends, your expensive cars and shoes and leave people like us to work in peace? You never visited Mrs. Halton. She died alone, without any relative when she took her last breath, at least respect her memory.”</p>
<p>George’s lips remained half-open, Dream really seemed to hate him and he was judging him so harshly that George didn’t know if it hurt him or made him angry.</p>
<p>“You must have a very serious mental problem or a super developed narcissism to not see beyond your eyelashes, because you have <em>no idea</em> about my life. You don’t know <em>anything</em>. So shut the hell up.” George walked past him. A wave of air hit his body. He hugged himself as the humidity closed his pores.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Dream’s hand grabbed one of George’s arms, twisting him with overwhelming force and speed.</p>
<p>George pulled his arm free. “Don’t touch me! The fuck is wrong with you?” Hestared at Dream in exasperation.</p>
<p>Dream seemed frightened though. He inhaled the air twice, it was hard to notice but George managed to do it.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh…can you…come closer?” Now Dream had a burst of “friendliness” again, although he seemed more stunned than anything else.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t</em> come near me,” George turned on his heel back to the house as he heard the other guy curse out loud, ignoring him because he deserved it. It wasn’t like George didn’t have enough problems right now to think about that weirdo with a personality disorder, who had said such hurtful words to him in such a short time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Damn it!” Dream hit a nearby tree trunk; he had totally fucked up.</p>
<p>“Clay!” Tommy came running through the woods at full speed, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. As he got close, he almost had to grab onto something to slow himself down.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Dream had no head to think of anything else but that new guy.</p>
<p>“What happened? I heard a loud scream coming from the tree,” he didn’t hide his concern, scanning the tree and the source quickly.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know, I came as fast as I could when I heard it,”</p>
<p>Tommy sniffed the air twice. “It smells,” he thought for a second. “Something strange.”</p>
<p>Dream understood his words. “A guy was here.”</p>
<p> Tommy tilted his head and deformed his eyebrows. “How did he get here? I must remind you that Karl, Nick and you were on guard duty,” he crossed his arms and gave Dream a reproachful look while stamping on one of his boots.</p>
<p>“He’s Mrs. Circalia’s grandson.”</p>
<p>Tommy stopped, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“What is he doing here?” He sounded worried.</p>
<p>“He’s going to live here,” Dream answered. “He’s a human, I think, now I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>Tommy kept making weird expressions. “We have to make him go away.”</p>
<p>“I tried, I didn’t succeed. He refused to do it.”</p>
<p>Deep down, Dream <em>did</em> regret being a complete jerk to George, it was just his job but why did George’s scent changed so abruptly after he dipped into the oak tree’s dregs. Who the hell was that guy really?</p>
<p>“Hey, dorks.” Wilbur came putting on his shirt as he ran, his green eyes glinting a bit from the light and his brown hair was very tousled.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” Tommy asked him.</p>
<p>“With Cathia,” he gave a vague answer. “What was that noise? I could hear someone screaming, a little girl I think.”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Circalia’s grandson,” Dream’s younger brother reported.</p>
<p>“…<em>Oh</em>. Wait. What? How did he get to the oak tree?</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but he found it without a problem, nothing here could stop him.”</p>
<p>“It’s worrying,” Dream said. “Although I’m more worried about something else entirely. I think he’s…<em>him</em>.” he muttered, both of his brothers remaining silent making idiotic faces.</p>
<p>“Him?” Tommy asked. “Oh, Jesus. You mean he’s your…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit. Is that normal?” Tommy’s eyes seemed to get bigger by the second.</p>
<p>“That it’s a guy? Yeah. That it’s a human? I think so, I don’t know, if it was different I would have proved it by now.” Dream shrugged; he couldn’t hold it back and shuffled his own hair as he growled.</p>
<p>“Maybe that guy’s the one who could bring everything back to normal.” Wilbur said.</p>
<p>“And if he dies just like the grandmother? He’s young, he’s just about to turn nineteen,” Dream informed them.</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“I eyed at his documents.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you guys smell that?” Tommy sniffed the air.</p>
<p>Dream moved his body closer to the pond, he shifted his eyes, a shiny object in the depth stole his attention. He reached in very quickly before the water retaliated against him.</p>
<p>His brothers and he stared at the piece of metal with curiosity.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Wilbur was the first one to arrive and changed his eyes to get a better look at it.</p>
<p>“It looks like molten metal,” Dream argued.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like when iron is melted,” it had the shape of drops, as if it had dripped from the rocks and the water had made it harden.</p>
<p>“We have to go to Amina, she’ll know what to do or tell us what the new guy is.”</p>
<p>“We’d have to take him with her.”</p>
<p>“Dammit.” Tommy took the ring between his fingers consequently brought it up to his nose, sniffed at it, and as soon as his nostrils are flooded with the smell he started coughing.</p>
<p>“What the heck is that? It smells horrible, like a thousand people without showering.”</p>
<p>Dream also noticed it, George smelled like that, not bad, but…ordinary, as if he didn’t have an identity smell.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“What’s the guy like?” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a guy,” Dream gave his answer.</p>
<p>“Is he nice?” Wilbur kept asking, raising his eyebrows. “Is he good looking? Do you wanna kiss him, Romeo?” He elbowed Dream on the stomach, laughing.</p>
<p>Dream pulled his face back a little. Tommy joined in on the laughter.</p>
<p>“Would you two please stop acting like children?”</p>
<p>Personally, he <em>did</em> think George was really quite attractive, and if he were his mate, would a guy like him even be interested at someone like Dream? Just by looking at the clothes George wore, the shiny jackets, the expensive shoes, he didn’t look at all like Dream, who wore baggy and simple clothes. George was too refined, even his skin looked very smooth. George’s hair a while ago when he got out of the fountain, <em>God</em>, it smelled delicious when he passed by Dream. He highly doubted George noticed him though. He doubted George would even want to be his friend, plus Dream had fucked up by behaving like a damn moron to think George might be a threat or that he might get hurt. Dream needed to figure out a way to fix things, if that was still possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since the arrival of George and his siblings at the house of Dream’s former boss. George had not been out once since that morning when he fell into the oak tree.</p><p>Some men had come a few days ago to make arrangements, they carried out many of Circalia’s belongings and took them away in a truck, although Dream would have liked to say something to them, his grandfather forbade them completely to do or say anything, according to his opinion, they didn’t have to interfere and especially Dream did not have act like he owned the place.</p><p>Regarding the new guy, Dream would have liked to see him again in a shot that wasn’t through the window and him climbing a tree analyzing the things he did. George had some strange habits, he wore a thing that covered his eyes to sleep at night, he ate very little, sometimes he sat alone looking at a single point and out of nowhere his heart raced.</p><p>Dream had never before found a guy as interesting and irritating as George was, which upset him, because if George <em>was</em> normal, Dream would not be able to do anything but watch him from afar.</p><p>“Stop looking towards the house, weirdo.” Nick broke Dream’s concentration.</p><p>“That’s right, it’s scary, your eyes change and you don’t even know it.” Tommy scoffed.</p><p>“Shut up.” Dream took the last sip of his soda to finish his lunch.</p><p>“I hope he didn’t notice.” Karl mumbled.</p><p>“Why doesn’t he leave the house?” Dream was interested to know.</p><p>“His brother told me he’s been unwell.” Karl replied, and Dream turned to look at him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dream reprimanded him with annoyance.</p><p>The wood of the house made it difficult for Dream to put his hearing inside, he could only hear and see George through the windows, although the house didn’t have many, which made him even more impatient.</p><p>“I need to check if he’s my mate.”</p><p>“If he <em>is</em>, things will take care of themselves.” Said his grandfather.</p><p>“Themselves? Can you see them taking care of themselves?” Dream growled uneasily.</p><p>“You must be patient.”</p><p>“Besides, there’s something wrong with that guy,” Nick insisted. “His smell when we saw him the first night was diffusing, he didn’t smell of anything, he was like a blank sheet of paper with no writing on it, but now he has a scent, I can smell it and I could find him easily if he got lost.”</p><p>“I wasn’t there that night so I don’t know.” Wilbur shrugged.</p><p>“Neither do I.” Tommy added.</p><p>“His smell made him go completely unnoticed,” Karl added, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Do you think it was Mrs. Circalia who did it to him?”</p><p>“It could be a very viable option,” agreed their grandfather, “But we don’t know what his mother is like, if we could take him to Amina or ask him a little more questions without him getting suspicious, we could do our job better.”</p><p>All the things they were saying made Dream want to go into the house and have a conversation with him, but he didn’t think George wanted even look him in the face, besides Dream’s clothes were full of mud because it rained the day before, it wouldn’t be presentable for George to see Dream like that.</p><p><em>Since when do I care what a guy thinks of me?</em> Dream shook his head and blinked five times in a row.</p><p>“Tonight there’s a meeting at the same place as always, I hope you’ll stay home.” Jonathan replied.</p><p>“Why?” Karl interjected.</p><p>“There have been some unusual things going on in town, we need to talk to the group.” His words didn’t encourage them.</p><p>“Did you call this meeting?</p><p>He nodded at Dream’s questioning. “I can’t let people panic, we have to do the best we can.” And that was his grandfather, working for the good of others.</p><p>“What time?” Nick asked.</p><p>“Midnight, everyone arrives by their own means and you know not to attend,” he delimited, wiped his mouth and put the empty food carrier in his bag. “Keep working, the money doesn’t come from sitting looking at the clouds.” He joined them from the meadow and left for the fields.</p><p>Dream turned his eyes towards the house again. He <em>had</em> to stop, he couldn’t even concentrate on sleeping because of the doubt in his mind.</p><p>“I could invite them to eat in town.” Nick gave an idea.</p><p>“Do you have any money?” Dream looked at him with disdain after asking.</p><p>“No.” Nick smiled feignedly.</p><p>“Cathia could let us pay for another day at the cafeteria,” Wilbur shrugged. “Why don’t you drive George to college? We’ve been going to classes these days but he’s not attending yet.”</p><p>That was true; George’s siblings hadn’t been to high school either.</p><p>“His siblings are in the same grade as me.” Karl added.</p><p>“We’ll be able to see all of them.” Given the high school in town didn’t have much money, the university had two classrooms for high schoolers. That would make Dream’s job easier.</p><p>“His siblings also had a smell like his.”</p><p>It was true, that time in front of their house, the twins didn’t smell like anything, but now Dream could now smell their scents. “I hadn’t thought about that.”</p><p>“You’re just <em>so</em> focused on stalking the guy,” Wilbur mocked. “What’s next? Climbing to his room to reenact Twilight?”</p><p>“What a genius.” Dream took the napkin, turned it into a ball and threw it in Wilbur’s face.</p><p>“You’re so disgusting.” He grabbed a small pebble to hit Dream’s arm.</p><p>“I’m leaving. I have a paper to do.” Nick informed.</p><p>Dream frowned. “What paper?”</p><p>“Philosophy, it’s boring but I have to do it.”</p><p>“I’ll see you at home.” Wilbur told him.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys, Dream will surely stay on a tree looking at the house.” Dream showed him with his finger that he didn’t like that statement. Dream made a gesture to grab Wilbur’s leg, but he pulled back, grabbed his backpack and smiled, showing his tongue. “See you, Cullen.”  He walked off into the woods to get to their house.</p><p>“We’re leaving too.” Karl announced.</p><p>“That’s right, I have to help Grandpa, if I delay too long he’ll get mad at me.” Dream heard the hinges of the door without expecting it. He looked around at full speed and saw George again, his hair looked as soft as ever, he was wearing a grey T-shirt with some weird symbols on it and black pants, a backpack on his shoulders.</p><p>Karl whistled softly. “Oh, look where the sheep has decided to put its fur.”</p><p>Tommy tilted his head to the left. “I don’t think that’s how the saying go—Nevermind.”</p><p>George looked at them and smiled, unexpectedly his scent flooded Dream’s nostrils so strongly that the areas from his chest to his crotch were affected. Dream had the desire to go to George and catch him in his arms.</p><p>However, the idea was erased from his mind immediately when he realized George coming towards them. <em>Shit</em>. Now Dream felt nervous, damn his little experience with dating and his great ability to let himself go with unnecessary and unkind words.</p><p>“Hi guys.” George greeted them, barely giving Dream a glance.</p><p>“Hey, you.” Wilbur replied.</p><p>“Are you Mr. Jacobs’s other grandchildren?”</p><p>Tommy laughed. “We’re Tommy and Will.” he pointed first to himself and then to his other brother.</p><p>“Just call me Wilbur, dude,” The guy beside him said. “And don’t call Grandpa <em>that</em>, he’ll have a panic attack if he hears you call him Mr. Jacobs.”</p><p>George half wrinkled his brow but then smiled at Tommy’s words.</p><p>And the fact that he smiled for another boy, even if he was Dream’s brother, awakened in him a totally new and almost uncontainable annoyance.</p><p>“It’s true, he’d have a heart attack if he heard you call him that.” Tommy said graciously.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” George raised both hands, chuckling.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Dream tried to be polite, although he sensed he had a deformed frown and his tone was not the best when he expressed himself.</p><p>“I just need to go into town, I’m out of some groceries and I have two teenagers to feed.” Even the movement of his lips and facial expressions were appealing to Dream. <em>Calm down, you horndog.</em></p><p>Dream appreciated George’s collarbones, with that T-shit you could see a little. His abdomen was flat, his legs looked firm, he must have been working out or playing some sport, his eyes were so vivid. Fuck, he <em>had</em> to stop thinking of him that way.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t,” Wilbur broke down. “We have work to do.” He put his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“We have to go to Grandpa’s.” Dream’s other brother decides to add.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I’ll figure out how to go.” George was looking at the two of them, and ignoring Dream, he hadn’t heard if Dream could take her or not, George hadn’t bothered to ask either.</p><p>“Dream will do it, he’s free.” Will pushed Dream off his back, almost embarrassing him by the obvious action.</p><p>“Sure.” Dream tried to smile but it didn’t come out, it was hard because he hardly ever did.</p><p>“I don’t think he wants to.” George said in a low, doubtful tone.</p><p>Was George’s impression of Dream <em>that</em> bad?</p><p>“I will.” Dream assured him convincingly. Or at least, he <em>tried</em> to sound convincing.</p><p>“I’d rather not.” George’s words make Dream feel a strange painful movement in his stomach and also as if his heart was compressed by roots.</p><p>“It’s your chance, don’t be an idiot.” Wilbur mumbled in Dream’s ear.</p><p>“I’ll do it, it’s really no problem.” Dream repeated.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He didn’t stop looking at George doubtfully.</p><p>“Sure.” Dream nodded; he created a straight line with his lips and consequently smiled.</p><p>That was progress.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get my bag then,” George informed him. “Thanks, and nice to meet you guys.” He said goodbye to Dream’s brothers. Dream could do nothing except for watching him walk away, his hips were so narrow, his ass looked firm and he carried himself with such confidence that left Dream tingling from head to toe.</p><p>Will shook his head at Dream. “God, you need to watch more TV, you stink like a skunk at flirting.”</p><p>Dream turned to face them. He had no intention of flirting, he was sure it was him. He’d <em>felt</em> it. That had never happened to him with someone else, it <em>had</em> to be him. Dream never looked at people so much, nor did he feel discomfort in his heart, neither have their smells ever haunted his crotch, much less had he had the desire to squeeze someone in his arms even if it was only for a few minutes.</p><p>That completely scared him.</p><p>“Well, start working on gaining his trust, because he doesn’t look dumb.”</p><p>Dream just stared at Tommy.</p><p>Tommy shrugged. “It’s true, and he’s actually kinda cute from the front and definitely gifted at the back, <em>if you know what I mean</em>.” His comments didn’t please Dream.</p><p>“Oh, <em>look</em>, you just pissed off the Big Bad Wolf.” Wilbur laughed and his green eyes gave a glimpse of light.</p><p>“<em>Don’t look at him, is that clear?</em>” Dream pointed his finger at them.</p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>, he’s going to bite us.” Tommy joked.</p><p>“I’m going to kick your asses if you come near him.”</p><p>Will draped his right arm around Dream’s shoulders. “Relax, little Dream. You’re our big brother.”</p><p>“Don’t use a diminutive to refer to your big brother.” Dream grumbled.</p><p>“Here comes George.” Tommy whispered.</p><p>Dream put his back straight and her his breath.</p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>, look how he’s got you.” Tommy giggled.</p><p>“Shut up and get out.” Dream got rid of Wilbur and pushed them both off and they both picked up their backpacks and started walking as they bumped shoulders and laughed at each other.</p><p>Dream suspected he was the reason they were laughing. He looked around to find out that George was only a few steps away from him.</p><p>“Don’t go into the meadow, you might get dirty.” Dream made reference to the fact that the leaves were still a little wet.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind.” George gave him a smile even though Dream had been rude to him. Although George had been pretty rude to him as well. Dream had no idea what mess he was getting into.</p><hr/><p>George had finally been able to get out of the house. Ever since he fell down that well, adding the change of weather and everything else, it gave him a mild cold. He felt better now, he was just hungry and since Kieran had offered to make dinner, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” George asked the blonde-haired boy who didn’t stop looking at him with that terrifying look.</p><p>“Um, no. Sorry, let’s go.”</p><p>George subtly appreciated the guy’s boots and pants, they were muddy, and Dream had some on his elbow. He was impressed, Dream looked very young and worked hard, George had seen them by the windows of the house, they all tried very hard to do the chores that George supposed were their responsibility.</p><p>Dream looked down at his own pants and then glanced at George, the guy’s cheeks had turned red and he turned his eyes away. It seemed that Dream was embarrassed. It was peculiar because, ever since George had known him, he had received nothing but abnormal and unkind behavior from Dream. In short, he had been a first-class jerk to George.</p><p>Dream continued walking towards the van parked in the driveway, George swallowed hard at the sight of the pebbles on the road. He sighed before walking on. Bad idea to wear his new shoes, the problem was that he didn’t have any shoes to go out other than the ones that had cost hundreds of dollars, his mom always made him wear those kind of shoes and George got used to them very quickly. His foot got almost stuck in a puddle of mud and he was afraid of falling, however two strong hands held his forearms, helping him to keep his balance.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Dream looked at him over from head to toe.</p><p>“Yes, sorry, it’s just the mud.” George excused myself.</p><p>“Oh, right. I’ll get the truck.” without thinking too much he gave George a tiny smile. Once he was sure George wouldn’t fall on his own head like a fool, Dream released George’s arms.</p><p>Dream had a nice smile.</p><p>George didn’t quite know why but his eyes went down to look at one of his own legs, he didn’t know at what point his own pants got dirty with some of the mud that Dream had stuck on his pants. George raised his head as he felt Dream closer, his eyelids retract and he leans down in front of George.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I’m sorry.” Dream, tried to rub George’s pants, but George moved his leg away.</p><p>“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” George shrugged. It wasn’t like some soap and water wouldn’t make it disappear. And again Dream was looking at George funny.</p><p>“Really?” Dream sounded very concerned.</p><p>George gave him a positive answer with a nod of his head. “They’re just shoes.”</p><p>“Good.” Dream resumed his posture to follow the path to the van. George stared at his broad back and his arms, which had become quite marked as he had tousled his hair twice on the way. George pulled a cloth out of his handbag, bent down and wiped off the mud; it wasn’t much, just a scratch that in less than a minute would be fixed. The vehicle parked in front of George. Dream opened his door to get out while George opened the passenger door to get in, Dream made that confused face again, and George got in closing the door.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” George asked.</p><p>“No, it was just badly closed.” Dream answered quickly. In just seconds he accelerated, in a few minutes they had left the property to drive along the road that had several yellow puddles on it.</p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>George couldn’t help but turn to look at Dream almost in shock.</p><p>“Do you actually care? Or is it just out of cordiality?” It was impossible to avoid the question.</p><p>“I’d like to know.”</p><p>“I’ve had a headache these days and it’s a little cold here, but I’ll get used to it and I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Have you taken any medicine for your discomfort?”</p><p>“Just a few pills.” Dream’s dark eyes turned away from the road to analyze George shortly.</p><p>“You need to take care of your health.”</p><p>George lifted the corners of his mouth. “I know, Father.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, don’t think of me as your father.” Dream hastened to correct George, even giving the impression of being worried by that simple comparison.</p><p>“You’re weird.” George couldn’t hold my words back.</p><p>“How weird?”</p><p>“Is there a scale for that?”</p><p>“Of course, there’s the part of: <em>he’s weird but nice</em>, <em>weird to keep my distance</em>, <em>weird that I don’t even want him to touch</em> <em>me</em> or the<em> weird of suing him for harassment</em>.”</p><p>George let out a laugh so loud that if his mom had heard him she’d say it wasn’t worthy of a decent gentleman as he catched Dream’s eyes on him.</p><p>“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” George admitted. He also thought it was the nicest thing the guy had said to him since they’d known each other.</p><p>“What did you expect? I’m a weirdo,” Dream shrugged. “<em>I don’t fit in and I don’t wanna fit in.”</em></p><p>“Oh, no. You did <em>not</em> just say that.” George couldn’t even help but laugh at his words, understanding the reference. “As to the question, I think you’re just the first kind of weird,” Dream gave him a quizzical look, “<em>I’m a weirdo</em>,”  George tried to imitate his tone of voice, and for the first time he could see an actual smile forming on Dream’s lips.</p><p>“Don’t imitate me, that’s weird.”</p><p>“How weird?”</p><p>“Okay, can we drop the term <em>weirdness</em>?” Dream asked amused.</p><p>“As you wish, master of the weird.”</p><p>Dream pulled his lips apart in surprise. “How wicked.” He quipped.</p><p>“God, you must have hit your head, you’re being nice to me.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> nice.” He argued in his defense.</p><p>“Really? Well, you’re a very good actor because you’ve disguised it very well.” George appreciated how Dream arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re quite offensive.” He complained.</p><p>“Oh, says the guy who basically called me an idiot.” He brought up the words Dream used the other day.</p><p>“You insulted the van.”</p><p>“In retaliation of your rudeness. Remember how you called me an immature spoiled rich kid?”</p><p>Dream went into a long silence, so long that George feared he might have ruined the moment as they seemed to be a few long steps away from dropping their differences. George saw small beads of sweat coming out of Dream’s forehead, without expecting it, the guy hit the pedals of the car, caught George by the hand that was resting one of his own legs to consequently make eye contact. A strange heat, plus an almost overwhelming current hit George just as Dream’s skin touched him.</p><p>“I’m not very good at this,” Dream clarified before continuing, “but you’re not an idiot or immature, and you shouldn’t believe anything I said, none of that bullshit was true.”</p><p>George shook his head as reality hit him. “Are you apologizing?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dream looked down.</p><p>“You should practice your apologies more.” George freed himself from Dream’s grip, not because it made him uncomfortable, on the contrary, it was too nice to be the contact of someone who was a jerk to him. Likewise, Dream’s eyes reflected concern as he felt George distancing himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dream hastened to correct himself. “Is that better?”</p><p>George couldn’t help but smile at Dream’s concerned attitude. “Apology accepted.” He shrugged his head to the side. Even though Dream had treated him in unpleasant ways in the past few days, he didn’t think it was something personal; if he was honest with himself, George had more important things to take care of than to unravel his sleep over thinking about a guy who acted in unconventional ways.</p><p>“That’s good.” Dream released a large amount of air he was holding in his lungs.</p><p>“You really need to improve your apology.” George tilted his lips to better appreciate him. Dream was actually an attractive guy; George couldn’t help but stare at his jaw, his lips and his whole profile. Dream should’ve just try to be nicer or being polite and that would be enough for him.</p><p>Dream huffed, annoyed.</p><p>“You have to be more affable, you get a pretty ugly wrinkle on your forehead when you pout.” George made a nonchalant expression. He changed his range of vision to the outside. They were in town, something he hadn’t noticed until now. He got out of the vehicle, ending the conversation. Dream had parked right in front of the super market; George only had to pass the street to be in front of the strollers. He went to grab one however, Dream hurried to do so.</p><p>“Wow, we’ve made great strides today.” George made a noticeable reference to his politeness.</p><p>“All is not what it seems.” Dream said with a calmer and even somewhat flirtatious air.</p><p>Obviously, it must have been a mistake, Dream wouldn’t <em>flirt</em> with him.</p><p>“Wow. You’re <em>so</em> strong; you can carry a stroll on your own.” George laughed, although Dream was not so amused.</p><p>“Wow, now you’re joking with a weirdo. Be careful, you might catch it.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s contagious, it must be in the DNA.”</p><p>George started walking and Dream followed him pushing the stroller; in the establishment there were few people, some had looked at them for a second when they entered, others had simply ignored them. Personally, George liked the second ones better. In the vegetable aisle, George stared at the pumpkins, he liked vegetable soup so it would be nice to buy one. Suddenly, he noticed a little draft in his hair; he looked up to the reflection on the shelf. Dream was sniffing his hair.</p><p>“You’ll get a nice punch in the face if you keep sniffing me.” George promised.</p><p>Dream turned away quickly. “I-I wasn’t sniffing you.” He defended himself. </p><p>“Sure.” George ran his hand through his own hair, the reflection of the glass allowed him to see how Dream covered his face with one hand. Without meaning to, that had caused George to smile foolishly.</p><p>“Fine,” Dream admitted, grabbed a pumpkin and turned around. “I thought I smelled gasoline on you, it’s just that the truck has an exhaust.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” That was the lamest excuse George had ever heard. But he just rolled his eyes and unloaded the vegetables into the cart.</p><p>“Did I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Actually, master of the weird, if you’re not insulting me out of nowhere you won’t even do it. You can be nice.” George said. He seemed to see Dream’s eyes give a luminous look as his smile widened.</p><p>“Look who we have here!”</p><p>Three dark-haired guys had approached them. In just a second, Dream positioned himself in front of George, covering him with his body, his hands were clenched and he even seemed to be breathing heavily.</p><p>Who were they? And why had Dream tensed up out of nowhere?</p><p>“Who is the guy behind you?” asked one of the boys.</p><p>“Get out of here.” Dream snarled.</p><p>“Come on, Dream. We’re just glad that you found your first and only friend.” The other guys snickered behind him.</p><p>Dream’s lips formed a straight line and his eyebrows came together a few millimeters. He’d had enough of idiots and self-centered people in his life, enough with Roger. “Well, I think we’re too old for the petty high school drama, fellas. Don’t you think? Dream, can we get on with the shopping?” He appreciated how his words calmed down Dream a bit.</p><p>“You’re a Halton.” One of them asserted.</p><p>“How do you know that?” George made a slightly distrustful face after that question.</p><p>“You’re Mrs. Halton’s heir.” They guy murmured in surprise.</p><p>“Tyler, shut up!” Dream ordered.</p><p>“He doesn’t know? But it’s not like...”</p><p>“Brother, let’s go,” one of his companions grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him. The boy, Tyler, ignored the one holding him and broke free, walked towards George, leaving his face only inches away from his.</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you?” he asked in a low tone as his eyes scrutinized George with a curiosity that was impossible to disguise.</p><p>“The one who’s going to kick your ass if you don’t get out from my face.” George smiled at him half-heartedly.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, new guy.” The guy winked and walked away with the others.</p><p>“Are you all right?” George’s companion worries.</p><p>“Yeah. Friends of yours?”</p><p>“Not at all, never in my life,” Dream breathed heavily. “Teenage acquaintances.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Shall we go on?”</p><p>George sighed. “Of course.”</p><p>They used the time to fill the shopping stroller, George even carried a cobweb cleaner, he wasn’t clear at how to use it. George was just sure from its name it cleaned things and not only spider webs, he also picked up some liquids to clean things in the kitchen, his little experience in the domestic area made him quite incompetent when it came to making certain choices.</p><p>“Welcome to Nasuak.” A boy salutes them when they entered. The name of the super market was a bit peculiar.</p><p>“Hello.” said George.</p><p>The boy upon seeing Dream turned his head away, exposing his neck. It almost seems as if he was showing it to him, however it was more as if he was ignoring him. Dream became noticeably uncomfortable but it was better to ignore the situation. George had this strange feeling that there was something he didn’t know or that Dream was hiding something from him, but he didn’t even know what it might be.</p><p>Dream may be scared about losing his job, but George didn’t intend to fire him, he couldn’t handle the housework, let alone some of his grandma’s land. Dream helped him with the delivery of all the products to the checkout boy. He didn’t take long at all and concentrated on George out of the corner of his eye</p><p>George fixed his eyes on the boy, he would be about sixteen years old, brown hair and a nice enough smile, George heard the price and he extend him the card, the boy received it and made the transaction.</p><p>“The code please.” The boy turned the dataphone around and George typed the code.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The boy gave George his card back  Just as he was about to push the stroller, Dream the weirdo did it first, showing his politeness again, that made George smile even though he didn’t let him see it.</p><p>“I hope to see you soon.” said the cashier.</p><p>“Likewise.” George waved his hand in the air as they left the store.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Dream asked George as he left the bags in the van.</p><p>“Nope, nothing.”</p><p>“You better not.” He murmured, George chose to ignore his comment.</p><p>If George paid attention to the way Dream was acting he predicted he would have another stress attack before the sun rose tomorrow. It was better to let it go.</p><p>“<em>George</em>,” he heard a voice. He turned his head to look at Dream but he was still with the bags.</p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p>Dream frowned at him. “Uh, no.”</p><p>That had been unusual, for some reason since he fell in that pond, George’s ears felt very different, it was like they were more sensitive but sometimes had a plug in them. All that was left was for him getting sick again,</p><p>“Okay,  let’s go home.”</p><p>George got in the car, took out his phone to concentrate on checking the coverage. He suspected that his operator there didn’t work very well because he couldn’t even get a tiny bar of signal.</p><p>“So how was it?”</p><p>George looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “It was fine, like I told you, a bit of a sore throat but I’m fine.”</p><p>Dream dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box. “They’re good for the flu, Grandpa used to give them to me when I was sick.” He held them out to George, clearly, and George stared at him doubtfully.</p><p>“You bought them for me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“T-thank you.” George blushed without meaning to. He founded it unusual to receive a gift from him, he thought Dream hated me just for being himself, however,  Dream did apologized but George found it tender to a degree that he bought him a medicine, even without knowing him that well.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Dream swallowed thickly and then scratched his head.</p><p>His nervous attitude stole a smile from George and made Dream regain his composure and George found that Dream was more easily intimidated than he was. George kept his posture silent, his eyelids covered his eyes and he leaned back against the backrest. He was pretty tired. He hadn’t had good nights these days, between the weird dreams and his exhaustion from overthinking, it was as if sleep wasn’t enough anymore.</p><p>George heard a door open in the distance and consequently the movement of the bags in the back, but no matter what, he continued to breathe calmly.</p><p>“<em>George</em>.” Again the same voice.</p><p>He half opened his orbs; the black dog from the other time was sitting next to a nearby tree, a flea-bitten four-legged one. He could swear that dog threw him into the water the other day. George left the car with every intention of going after him, however, the animal ran off as soon as he spotted George. Out of nowhere, a sound like a broken radio boomed in his head. George squeezed his eyelids shut and the first sound was eliminated and replaced by a very low and pitiful animal screech.</p><p>A wild coldness ran through his body forcing him to hug himself, the sound was repeated again but now he also heard the sound of twigs breaking, he turned his head to walk in one direction. George didn’t know who or what was doing it, he just wanted it to stop. It was overwhelming.</p><p>Almost unbearable.</p><p>His throat burned in the same way his chest tightened.</p><p>He circled the house completely, moving along a small dirt path, a little afraid that his shoes would get tangled, but that feeling was even more pressing. He walk through the trees, ignoring everything, even a flying animal passes in front of his face and didn’t cause him to get the least bit upset. He couldn’t think of anything but walking, passing tree after tree. With every step he took, he felt more desire for something.</p><p>Even though he didn’t understand what that <em>something</em> was.</p><p>George had never had a feeling similar to that one. It was excruciating with various hints of distressing. In a foolish act, he got tangled with something on the path, he raised his hands to lessen the shock of the fall, his face got stuck in the undergrowth and he felt the dead leaves with some wetness on them in his palms.</p><p>Unexpectedly, everything George had been hearing until just a short while ago suddenly fell silent. He looked up and wiped his hands between them. He was in the forest and there was one thing that caught his attention. He couldn’t hear anything, no birds singing, no insects, no wind. It was a silent forest. As he took a deep breath in, a foul smell flooded his nostrils. It was similar to when his mom used to leave meat out of the fridge for a long time because she forgot to put it away.</p><p>He managed to see a furry thing lying in the middle of the grass, he covered his mouth because nausea just hit him with a visceral force, the animal had no head, it looked like a big dog, although it was quite big for a common dog.</p><p>There were a lot of flies around it, especially on the red wound where its head used to be. <em>God</em>, but it had been decapitated. Who could be so ruthless to do that to a poor little animal? George took a step closer, catching a glimpse of the animal’s coat, a very nice light gray, only the tip of his tail had a little white speck on it. In life it must have been a huge, imposing dog.</p><p>A painful sound echoed through the trees, disturbing the overwhelming silence. He looked up. Four large dogs were in front of his eyes. One of them showed him his teeth in an unkind way, when George saw them better he realized, they were not dogs. They were <em>wolves</em>, very well fed ones.</p><p>George just hoped he wasn’t in their diet, which was stupid to think because he was made of meat and wolves are carnivores. He took two steps back, one of the animals launches a bite into the air creating a scary sound when its teeth collided with each other. That was enough for George to start running in the direction he came from; he didn’t want to be eaten by rabid dogs. He refused to believe he was <em>that</em> unlucky.</p><p>He ran away from them, but a few minutes of running later he realized that they were not chasing me, the reality was that there was no one near him.</p><p>A soft growl made him jump, the dog from earlier was almost lying on one of his legs, it looked to the front before it returned its gaze to him, its eyes were a very dark brown. George leaned his body a little to stroke his head.</p><p>“You,” its eyes are a little strange, Georgie couldn’t explain why, they just didn’t look like the ones he’d seen before. “Did you throw me into the water?”</p><p>The dog made a very soft squeak pretending to be innocent, dogs were very cute, George had always liked them but his dad always hated them so he wasn’t allowed to have one. He shared his best friend’s dog. It was the closest he’d ever been to having a pet. All he could say was that dogs and him had always gotten along great.</p><p>“George.”</p><p>He jumped up and closed his eyes. It was one of Dream’s brothers. “Hey, you.”</p><p>“What are you doing so far from the house?”</p><p>“You’re Wilbur, right?”</p><p>The guy nodded. “In the flesh.”</p><p>George sighed. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m lost.” </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes were on the dog accompanying George.</p><p>“Hey, hey, buddy,” he reached out his hand but the dog growled at him aggressively.</p><p>“Whoa, calm down.” George warned.</p><p>“His name is Solomon.”</p><p>“Do you know him?”</p><p>“He was your grandmother’s, I wasn’t sure at first but only he can hate me so much,” Wilbur laughed nervously. “He almost caught my hand once.”</p><p>“That’s scary, it wouldn’t be good for a dog his size to bite you.”</p><p>“Come on, you have to go back home.”</p><p>“I’ll be forever thankful if you can guide me.”</p><p>“Not only that.” in less than a minute he carried George on a piggyback. George didn’t even realize when Wilbur turned and caught him.</p><p>“Hey, <em>no</em>, put me down,” George shook with discomfort. “I’m not five years old.”</p><p>“I think it will be dangerous for you to walk with those expensive shoes of yours in the woods.”</p><p>“I think they’re already ruined.”</p><p>“Anything can be fixed in this life, my friend,” Wilbur’s comment managed to make George smile. “Don’t you feel ridiculous with them on?”</p><p>“Of course not, what kind of question is that?”</p><p>“It’s just that now you’re living in a town full of…trees and earth roads. If you keep those on, they’re not gonna last for long.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I’m just going to stop using them, and besides my mom gave them to me.”</p><p>“Oh, ignore my comment then. But if it makes you feel any better, the people here aren’t exactly what you’d call dainty; none of them smell like you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a rare compliment.” George imagined the weirdness really ran in the family.</p><p>“My compliments are totally original.”</p><p>George glanced at the dog coming after them.</p><p>“What was my grandmother like?” He asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Wilbur’s muscles twitched a little.</p><p>“Kind, hateful, laughing, loving? I don’t know, just things about her. I didn’t know her at all.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>that</em>,” Wilbur sounded relieved. “Very charitable, she helped people in need for many years, she always gave us sweets and money when we were young, she was also very strong-willed, no one could shut her up when she got angry.”</p><p>“Something Mom inherited from her then.”</p><p>“She was also the biggest contributor to the village, without her there would be no life on this land, or in this forest.”</p><p>George could see the house in the distance; Wilbur hadn’t stopped for a second as they spoke.</p><p>Wilbur was indeed strong. George could barely lift three bags of books before feeling his limbs twitch uncontrollably, let alone an entire person.</p><p>“Did my grandmother have more children?”</p><p>“I don’t know, as long as I remember she always lived alone and my grandfather who knew her the longest doesn’t usually talk about her.” George was curious, because he’d seen several family photos but as far as he knew, he didn’t have any uncle or other relative besides his dad and his siblings.</p><p>“George!” Dream’s call made George look straight ahead.</p><p>“Oh, hey.”</p><p>Dream didn’t look at him much, just glared at his brother in a bad way.</p><p>“I’d better let you walk alone.” Wilbur mumbled to unload George on the grass.</p><p>“Thank you, you’re very kind.”</p><p>“Where were you?” Dream yelled at George, almost sounding like his father.</p><p>George frowned. “The fuck is your problem? I was just out for a walk.”</p><p>Dream’s eyebrows rose as he clenched his fists.</p><p>“See you soon, Wilbur, thanks for the ride.” George bumped fists with him, and as he walked, George realized that the dog was following him closely. George walked by Dream’s side, entered the house and the first thing he noticed was the smell of food, that meant Aria was making food. The dog stayed near the staircase, but George also walked towards the source of the smell. Kieran was sitting on the kitchen counter and Aria was chopping carrots into small pieces.</p><p>“It smells so good.” George said.</p><p>“It’s not even ready yet and I’m hungry.” Kieran moaned. </p><p>“You’re not the one cooking, so shut up,” Aria objected, winding her fingers through her long black hair<em>. </em>Both twins had that hair color, huge brown eyes, a willowy build, and a gap between their front teeth. If George didn't know any better, he would've assumed they were clones of each other. </p><p>“Hey, I found something weird.” Kieran informed George, ignoring their sister.</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“<em>That</em>.” he pointed to a dusty book he left on the kitchen stove.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“A book he took from the room down the hall.” Aria said without looking up from the carrots.</p><p>“From the library?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>George remembered they opened all the doors, there was nothing particular about any of those except the one at the back, it was like a kind of library with several cabinets, they tried to open them but they didn’t succeed as they didn’t have the keys and they didn’t know how to pick a lock.</p><p>“They were on top of one of the closets,” Aria added. “And Kieran climbed on a chair and pulled it down.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised, it’s so typical of him.”</p><p>“It’s just that they caught my attention, <em>look</em> at the cover, it looks like it was made years ago, and they have that mysterious touch of a horror movie.” His little brother says.</p><p>In a few steps George was back in front of the book, it was of a large size, its color was brown and had the strange shape of a skull in the center of the cover, which came out and had its mouth open, anyone would think it was the skull of a miniature human being just by looking at it. He put his hand on the cover to open it but didn’t manage to do it, he turned it over and it seemed that its pages were stuck together.</p><p>Kieran cleared his voice. “I’ve already tried, I don’t know if some liquid spilled on it or if it’s the age, it didn’t open even when I bit it.”</p><p>“We thought about hitting it with a hammer.” Their sister quipped.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the best idea, and don’t <em>ever</em> bite something like that again.” George demanded.</p><p>“What do we do with it?”</p><p>“Let’s leave it in its place, it doesn’t look like a very friendly book with bedtime stories in it.” They both nodded.</p><p>“Hey, what happened to your face?” Aria pointed at him with the knife.</p><p>“What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“You have mud on it.” Kieran said to him.</p><p>“Oh, I fell down a while ago, I’ll take a shower.”</p><p>George walked up the stairs; however, the thought of the animals from earlier and the voices did not disappear from his mind. It was as if he knew something, it was very close, almost at the touch of his fingertips but he couldn’t understand it. In the same way, he had the impression that some people knew things about him which he didn’t even realize, but that would be illogical, they couldn’t know things about him because they met a short time ago.</p><p>What was going on with that place, what was happening to him?</p><hr/><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Don’t hit me.” Wilbur raised his arms in a symbol of peace.</p><p>“<em>Wilbur</em>.” Dream grinded his teeth from the pressure in his jaws. He couldn’t even control his jealousy just because his brother was carrying George and bumped fists with him.</p><p>“He found a corpse in the woods.”</p><p>Dream’s brow tightened and his anger changed to concern.</p><p>“I just moved him away from the place like Grandpa asked me to.”</p><p>“How did he do it? How did he not get lost in the forest?”</p><p>“I don’t know, in an unnatural way that’s for sure,” Wilbur shook his shoulders.</p><p>“Impossible, he was with me all this time, he didn’t have a chance to do anything to find the wolf.”</p><p>“Well, somehow it got to him,” he replied. “The most important thing is that someone is going around beheading innocents, it’s the third one but don’t tell Grandpa that I know, <em>you know</em>, no meddling in his things.”</p><p>Dream sighed, lowering his gaze, the anger against Wilbur had completely vanished, although he would charge him for it later. What was happening was too unusual, people were dying, it hadn’t happened before, all of that started ever since Mrs. Halton died.</p><p>A howl echoed through the forest, Dream raised his head and saw that Wilbur’s eyes had changed.</p><p>“He was a baby, he had barely opened his fur a month ago.” He growled.</p><p>“We have to find the culprit - it’s none of our business, it’s forbidden, but we can’t just sit idly by.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Maybe Amina…”</p><p>“You know damn well that without Mrs. Halton we are lost, completely, tree and all.” Wilbur held his head. He was getting nervous at the same time Dream was getting impatient.</p><p>“What if we talk to Amina about George?”</p><p>“Do you think she can?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but we won’t lose anything with trying.”</p><p>“Well, let’s pull up a plan and...figure out what we're going to do.”</p><p>They had to find a solution, they couldn’t allow more innocents to die, they had to do everything in a very low profile because first, their grandfather had forbidden them to get involved in anything related to the herd and he didn’t like them talking to Amina either. Dream felt sorry for him but she was the only one who could help them now.</p><p>Dream heard one of the windows of the house open. George was wrapped in a towel and water was dripping from his hair and dripping from his fingers, he was so beautiful. Although Dream still asked himself over and over again: <em>What is the deal with this guy?, </em>he thought.<em> And why do I think he’s going to turn my life upside down?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having sooo much fun with this fic, and I hope you are too :)</p><p>Thanks for reading and see you next week! &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock had never gone off as loud as today. George assumed it was because they now lived in a place where there was not much noise other than birds and bugs both day and night. Now that he thought about it, the night before he'd heard several different birds making noises in the night. George thought owls were the only birds that came out at night. </p><p>“Kieran, move!” Aria shouted to their brother to hurry up. “You’re slower than me.”  Her freckled cheeks had the same rosy hue as her dusty pink cardigan. Paired with dark skinny jeans and knee-high yellow boots, she was a welcome burst of color on a gray morning.</p><p>“Probably cause you don’t shower correctly.”</p><p>“I'm listening to you!” George shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “Hurry up or we’re leaving without you!”</p><p>Kieran rebutted as he ran down the stairs at full speed. He was dressed in a white button-down, jeans, and hiking boots. What he lacked in style he made up for with sass.</p><p>“Don't fall down, you're not reimbursable." George said to him. Trying to tame Kieran was like trying to stop a moving roller coaster by waving your hands in the air. It was an exhausting waste of time.</p><p>“I'm ready.” Kieran said, finger-combing his own hair.</p><p>“I thought you never would be." George said looking dissatisfied with his brother’s slowness even though he was used to his delays. He grabbed his backpack and started walking.</p><p>“Are you going to college or a parade?” Kieran chuckled, pointing at George's bright yellow shirt and purple shorts.</p><p>“Don't tease me." George pushed him with his shoulder.</p><p>“Careful king, don’t fall." Aria joined in.</p><p>“I hope they make your first day miserable." George smiled viciously, zipping his black hoodie as they got closer to the door.</p><p>“You don't wish that on your cute little siblings." Kieran pretended to be offended.</p><p>“Cute? I don't think so," George opened the door; obviously Kieran’s politeness didn't count with his older brother as they left first before him. As George walked out, he saw that their backs had fallen in the middle of the road so he looked over their shoulders. The blue-green van was parked in front of the house; Dream and Karl were sitting on the hood talking quietly.  It was still early, what time did those two arrive?</p><p>He closed the door getting the two boys to pay attention to them. Tommy waved at them and Dream’s unapproachable, surly expression softened when he saw George. </p><p>George greeted them. “Good morning.”</p><p>Karl waved a hand towards them. “Hey, how are you guys?”</p><p>“Fine. What are you doing here?” Kieran tactlessly dropped his question.</p><p>“We came to take you to class.” Karl replied.</p><p>“Why?” Aria sister asked, twisting a long strand of dark hair around her finger.</p><p>“Because you don’t have transportation.” Karl objected, it was a good answer.</p><p>“Wow, thank you." George said, touching his own head to check if the wind somehow had gotten his hair standing on end.</p><p>“It's nothing, Dream gave the idea to Grandpa and he accepted without any problem." Karl summarized, earning a push from the blonde-haired boy.</p><p>“Come on, classes won't wait." Dream said, and the three siblings climbed into his vehicle, which he soon started up. The twins and Karl got in the back, while George sat next to Dream in the passenger seat. </p><p>“What are the classes like?” George asked.</p><p>“Some are heavy, others not so much, I think we match the first three together, I can guide you if you need it.”</p><p>“Are you in the first semester?” Kieran asked Dream, interrupting them.</p><p>“Yes. I started it recently.”</p><p>George tried to subtly look at him. Dream was wearing a gray hoodie, long army-green pants, and faded Converse shoes. The lotion from the blonde guy invaded George's nostrils, dilating them quite a bit. He used a <em>very good</em> fragrance.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Dream continued, looking back at George. "We're sharing three classes, so we”</p><p>“At least I won't feel so alone in everything.”</p><p>George could see out of the corner of his eye how Dream’s eyes went to his bare legs. “I think a pair of pants would be better for this weather," he gave George an opinion.</p><p>“A pair of pants would get ruined in this weather," George argued. “Besides, these are shorts, they’re basically pants. But shorter.”</p><p>“Don't tell him what to wear, he'll freak out and hit you,” Kieran jumped back into the conversation.</p><p>“He would probably hit you for other reasons too.” Aria told Kieran, not looking away from the book in her hands.</p><p>Her brother stuck his tongue out at her. She flipped him off.</p><p>"Well, you’re right,” George accepted. “I’m very picky with my clothes, there's no argument about that.”</p><p>The blonde boy didn't argue anything, he just kept driving; George took out his phone and started checking notifications, his friends back home had written him some messages that unfortunately he couldn't answer since the signal sucked. It didn't take long until they got to the university, George got out of the car, at that moment he noticed a lot of eyes on him.</p><p>“Do you guys know where your classrooms are?” He ignored the onlookers, giving vital importance to his siblings.</p><p>“We're on three hundred and fifth," Aria replied, fiddling with her blazer’s cuff.</p><p>“They're with me, we share all our classes." Karl smiled, as if that cheered him up.</p><p>“Lead them." Dream declared.</p><p>“Okay, let's go, you guys!" Without waiting for George to say anything else, Karl took his little siblings inside the campus.</p><p>“What’s your fist class?” Dream put his hands in his pockets. </p><p>George looked at the cardboard he had stuck in his notebook. “French." he answered.</p><p>“I have Economics, but Nick has that same class.”</p><p>George turned to leave the parking lot. “I'm sure we'll meet.”</p><p>“Hey, you left this behind," Dream handed him his pen, their fingers brushing, creating a small electric touch between their fingers.</p><p>George pulled his hand away and tilted his face. “Thank you for this and for bringing me.”</p><p>Dream rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. No problem.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds; waiting was going to say something. This was starting to become awkward.</p><p>George cleared his throat. “So, uh…I’m gonna go. Have to, <em>you know</em>, nourish my brain with riveting information about…French.” <em>What the hell did he just say? </em>He closed his eyes. “Oh, God. This is awkward. Just, pretend I didn’t say anything. I’ll see you later.” He said quickly before turning around, not giving Dream a chance to reply.</p><p>He entered the university; the eyes of all the students were on him. It was quite strange, he didn't mind the attention, but that was too much, it was as if they had seen a serial killer, and he was sure that if he had actually been one, they would have seen him in a more normal way.</p><p>“Don't slow down," Dream’s brother, Nick, whispered in his ear.</p><p>“It's a little weird not to if everyone is staring at me," George replied slowly.</p><p>George inhaled, putting his back straight, adjusted his books and took the first step, the sound of his sneakers echoed through the corridor. The place smelled like pine-scented floor wax and a confused tangle of perfume and cologne. Over his shoulder, he noticed two girls glance at him with a mix of fear and reverence. He distinctly heard them whisper the words “new guy” and “old house.”</p><p>“What class do you have?” George asked Nick.</p><p>“French," his answer reminded him what Dream told him recently.</p><p>The bustling bell ringed, everyone started to move to enter their respective classrooms, allowing George to no longer be the focus of attention.</p><p>“Great, we'll share a class." George said. It was bit relaxing not to have to get to the classroom alone.</p><p>While they were walking, two girls got in their way.</p><p>“Nicholas,” one of them smiled hypocritically at him, the brown-haired one. “Who's your friend?</p><p>“You don't care, Hailey,” Nick replied, looking extremely hostile.</p><p>“Where’s Clay?” the other, whose penny-colored hair was wound into a tight, ballet dancer–style bun, sounded interested.</p><p>“<em>Dream</em>. And you should stop harassing him." Dream’s brother seemed displeased with the girls' presence.</p><p>“Shall we go?” George asked, taking the path to pass by those girls.</p><p>“Oh, no, you won’t." One of them grabbed his elbow.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” George looked down at her, she was very pretty, but her voice sounded like scratching nails against a blackboard.</p><p>“Who are you and why do you smell like Clay?” the girl asked.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “What is it with people in this town and smelling other people?”</p><p>“Leave him, Giselle,” Nick was about to reach him, however, the other girl got in his way.</p><p>“Don't get in the way, you little scallywag.”</p><p>“<em>Scallywag</em>?” George giggled.  “Listen, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re a little too old for this, don’t you think? Or are you still stuck in high school?”</p><p>Her eyes widened as if he had just offended her mother. “Clay is mine," she mumbled.</p><p>George wrinkled his nose before asking. “And what does that have to do with me?”</p><p>“That's not true, Dream doesn't love you," Nick said to her. “Don't go near him, you don't want to get in trouble with me, I assure you.”</p><p>George could swear his eyes gave a luminous look.</p><p>“You know what? I’m done. I'm not interested in Dream," George pulled his arm out, forcing her to release him. "And if I <em>was</em> interested I wouldn't stop for someone like you," he smiled wryly at her.</p><p>“I don't want you to go near him," she grabbed his wrists in one swift movement.</p><p>“Giselle, leave him alone," Nick tried to step over the other girl but she pushed him so hard that she slams him against the lockers.</p><p>“You’re actually insane." George couldn't believe it was his first day at that college and he was already in trouble. It seemed like the bad luck didn’t stop just because you moved towns. Where the hell were the teachers?</p><p>“I'm warning you," She squeezed George too hard for someone her size. “Stay away from Clay.”</p><p>George felt a tingling in his belly so he looked up. “Don't threaten me." He waved both his hands in the air. He went past her to help Nick, who seemed dazed by the blow, but the girl caught George by the forearm.</p><p>His throat tingled, his chest heated up and his voice broke free. “<em>Let me go</em>!”</p><p>The three present covered their ears as if they were hearing something horrible. All of George’s belongings fell to the floor; he was equally left with a burning sensation in his neck and a pain in his ears.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> are you?” One of the girls whispered.</p><p>“Nick," George approached to help him.</p><p>Without expecting it, he saw Dream and his brothers running down the hallway in their direction. Nick seemed a little better so George moved aside.</p><p>“George," the blonde boy tried to touch me but he pulled away.</p><p>“Tell your psycho girlfriend to leave me alone.” George felt anger bubbling inside his chest, because of that stupid girl, he was having trouble on the first day.</p><p>He knew it was a little reckless to say that to the girl, but when he got upset the words came to him and sometimes he couldn't keep them to himself. But obviously she deserved it for thinking she could bully him and grab him like that like it was nothing. George gathered his things from the locker side to walk to his classroom. He didn't have time for those dramas; he was still not over his personal drama with Roger.</p><p>“George, wait.” Nick arrived at his side.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“Thank you for helping me.” he looked very embarrassed.            </p><p>“Why did you let her push you?” It was weird, Nick didn't look like a shy guy, if that crazy girl had pushed George, the story would have been different.</p><p>“Because I don't want to get in trouble with Grandpa.”</p><p>“Why would you get in trouble?”</p><p>“I've had some very marked differences with them, I don't want them to call him again or take a complaint about me to him.”</p><p>“Are those girls on crack or were they just born that way?”</p><p>Nick let out a soft laugh at the question. “They’re crazy, but they’re from Grandpa's pack so you shouldn't fight with them.” he replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>“His pack?”</p><p>Nick seemed to realize what he just said. As a reaction, his eyebrows rose and his lips parted a little.</p><p>“L-look! We're in class!" He opened the door, then pushed George back, ushering him in. The students were just sitting down, out of nowhere an arm went around George’s neck, he turned to find Will. <em>Wilbur</em>, he remembered he liked being called.</p><p>“Causing trouble on the first day, huh?” Wilbur smiled slyly.</p><p>“I haven't caused any trouble, those crazy girls came to <em>me</em>, I don't even know them," He released himself from Wilbur’s grip, walking towards a free seat.</p><p>The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to find their desks. An Asian woman with short hair and wearing a long blue dress that looked way too stifling for the heat marched stiffly into the room. George took his place in the chair, and without expecting it, Wilbur sat next to his leaving his books on the table.</p><p>The professor pushed her clear, Lucite-framed glasses farther down her nose as she examined the class list. “Paul Anders?” she barked.</p><p>“Here,” a guy in dark-framed glasses and a Grizzly Bear band T-shirt mumbled.</p><p>“Answer in Frech!” The teacher was barely over five feet tall, but there was something solid and menacing about her that made it look like she could kick someone’s ass.</p><p>Paul blushed. “Oui.” Everyone giggled.</p><p>She called more names. George ran his fingers nervously over an anarchy symbol someone had carved into the top of the desk.</p><p>Nine <em>ouis</em> later, the professor blanched at the roll sheet. “George Davidson?” she called in the angriest voice of all.</p><p>George’s mouth opened, but it was like someone had stuffed wiener schnitzel down his throat. Everyone turned to stare at him. The giggles started again. The whole class swiveled from George to the professor to George again, as if they were watching a Ping-Pong match. George licked his dry lips. “Oui,” he said. His voice cracked.</p><p>Everyone laughed again. “I heard he almost got arrested twice this week,” a girl in a long sweater vest and skinny jeans whispered to a wavy-haired girl across the aisle. “And I heard his car was impounded, too. He had so many traffic violations that they finally towed the thing away.”</p><p>“I heard he killed his parents so he could inherit his grandmother’s house,” the wavy-haired friend whispered back.</p><p>Sweater Vest shrugged. “Not surprised.”</p><p>Grief coursed through him again, almost sending a new flood of tears down his cheeks. He willed himself not to start crying all over again, even though his stomach was roiling.</p><p>The professor told them to do some translation exercises, handed out some copies and rotated them until everyone had had theirs.</p><p>“You will do it in pairs,” she gave the instructions.</p><p>“Hey, dude. Can you help me?” Wilbur whispered to George. </p><p>George looked back at Nick, but he was already whispering with a redhead girl on the other side of the classroom. “<em>Sure</em>. Let's do it together, I don't know anyone else." George shrugged.</p><p>Without hesitation, Wilbur moved his chair closer to George and shot him a lukewarm, closemouthed smile. “Great.”</p><p>Like a beam of light, one thing flashed through George’s mind, creating a question mark. “Why were you in the woods yesterday?"</p><p>Wilbur’s breathing seemed to stop for a second, yet he recovered briefly, stared at him and smiled crookedly. “Dad asked me to look for some wild blackberry seeds.”</p><p>“Wild blackberry?”</p><p>“Yes, you know, the blackberry that's small.”</p><p>“Never heard of it.”</p><p>“I'll bring you some in the afternoon.”</p><p>“I'd like that, thank you.” George really liked fruits and if he could eat one he hadn't tried so far, it would be perfect.</p><p>Wilbur and George started with the exercises, they were quite monotonous. George didn't choose languages just because. He would love to be able to understand the languages of the other parts of the world, he would like to travel and be able to talk to so many people and understand them.</p><p>They spent the morning doing work, George had a chance to talk to his program coordinator to establish that he had use for his grades from his old university, plus he assigned George a cool locker when he realized who his grandmother was. George presumed she must have been an influential woman in that town as Wilbur told him the day before.</p><p>“You coming?” Nick stole his attention.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” George snapped to his feet. Finally they had a break. “Where's Wilbur?”</p><p>“In the library. He forgot he had an English paper to write, so he's going to bribe the nerds to do it for him.”</p><p>“Being responsible doesn't make you a nerd.” George mumbled but Nick was scrolling through his phone and definitely did not hear his comment.</p><p>As he walked through the halls, George noticed that people kept looking at him, most of them with curiosity, others, he wouldn't know how to define their looks.</p><p>The cafeteria was a large, square room with honey-colored wood floors, small farm tables, and a wall of windows that looked out onto the shimmering meadow. There were textured, abstract paintings on the walls and gray velvet curtains on the windows. On a table near the back were two shiny, expensive-looking cappuccino makers, a long, stainless-steel cooler full of every kind of soda imaginable, and platters upon platters of divine-looking chocolate cakes, lemon meringue pies, and toffee-fudge brownies. George and Nick sat down to have a pleasant enough conversation that even surprised him. They got along very well in a matter of no time. In the distance, he spotted Dream and the girl from a while ago talking. They gave George the impression of being close.  He guessed they must have had something after all.</p><p>Although it didn't concern George in the least, he and Dream couldn’t even be defined as <em>friends</em>; at the most they were acquaintances.</p><p>George continued looking, he noticed Tommy was talking to some girls. From the way the girls were dressed, they must have been cheerleaders.</p><p>“How are you doing with the changes?” asked George’s companion.</p><p>“Well, I'm not really complaining, everything is too new and a bit abrupt, maybe it's for the best. Here we have the opportunity to start from scratch.”</p><p>“But there's not much to <em>start with</em> here,” Nick chuckled.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye something caught George’s attention, he turned his head a little bit to see a guy watching them very carefully. He remembered him, they met him in the super market. But he wasn’t the only one looking at them, the idiot who was messing with Dream too. George was just sure that the first one was only watching Nick.</p><p>“Who’s the guy that’s looking at you so carefully?” George asked him, and Nick not-so-discreetly curved his head as if he were having a muscle spasm.</p><p>In a fraction of seconds he returned his head to the same place, his head tilted avoiding George’s gaze, then he sighed before speaking.</p><p>“It's Zak Ahmed," he answered in a whisper.</p><p>The boy seemed very attentive in Nick, his dark eyes didn't lose sight of him, and George could be sure that Nick also felt something towards him, because he was completely intimidated.</p><p>“The other one.”  George pointed to the other boy discreetly.</p><p>“Tyler,” Nick said.</p><p>“Friends of yours?”</p><p>Nick gave a very quick denial. “We don't talk to each other, problems between our families.”</p><p>“You’re all a bunch of weirdos.”</p><p>Nick laughed, getting George’s eyebrows to relax, even making him laugh too. “Why are you asking me about them?”</p><p>“I ran into the three of them the other day.” George answered now that he could see the third one.</p><p>“You should stay away from them; they are very troublesome, more so than us." Sounded like more like an order than advice.</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>“I'm going to the bathroom for a sec.” </p><p>“I'll go to the lounge, recess is almost over." Nick nodded to leave as George stood up.</p><p>People still saw George in a way he couldn’t understand, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. Were he and his siblings the only new students in the whole building?</p><p>He approached the vending machine to buy something to eat in the classroom, he knew it was forbidden to eat in class but apparently he liked forbidden things now and if no one noticed, everything would be fine. The machine offered a range from sodas to full-on meals, unidentifiable sandwiches, different kinds of candy and shepherd’s pie, which reminded George of the glop his father used to make for dinner when his mother was working late.</p><p>“Got hungry, new kid?” The boy's recognizable voice made George look at him in profile. It was one of the boys he and Dream had seen in the market.</p><p>George rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just going to stare at this vending machine for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Come on, I’m trying to be nice," he used a gallant tone.</p><p>George wrinkled his nose before twitching his lips. "I don't think you're a nice guy.”</p><p>He turned so that their eyes made a visual encounter completely. With his lower lip, the guy created a pout as if he were a small child. Consequently, he smiled crookedly.</p><p>“You're pretty cute when you’re annoyed," he cheekily appreciated.</p><p>“And my fist can be just as cute. Do you want to find out?”</p><p>“Adorable. You think someone as tiny as you can intimidate me?”</p><p>“You would know everything about <em>tiny</em> things, wouldn't you?” George winked at him and bought a bag of M&amp;M's and a can of Coke before he ordered his feet to walk to his classroom.</p><p>“Hey, wait!" he unexpectedly grabbed George’s arm.</p><p>George’s eyes meet his again. He got lost in the green color of the guy’s gaze until he almost got the impression that they were spinning in a huge greenish swirl. George felt like something had slapped him in the face. At first everything was dark, and then he could contemplate a forest. A thing was running fast and George was looking through its orbs. All of a sudden, it slowed down and a wolf came out of the bushes to show him its teeth.</p><p>“Let him go!" another hand grabbed George, his vision jerked back to the scene in front of him.</p><p>That was fucking weird; there was something wrong with him.</p><p>George still had that feeling of being out of the loop, as if there were things that were in front of him and couldn't understand them. He didn't get it, also his ears were still plugged in a certain way even though he could hear everything perfectly. Added to that, he could add a hallucination or something like that.”</p><p>“Come on Jacobs, you don't want to fight with me.” The boy was facing Dream.</p><p>“Don't go near him.” Suddenly Dream's brothers appeared, staying in front of George, the other boys came closer to take place behind the green-eyed one.</p><p>“What are you going to do? You won't think we're just going to ignore him," his eyes changed, turning yellow all over. <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>“Let's go,” an arm settled on my George’s back, also pushing him slowly. He realized was Nick.</p><p>“What's going on with that dude?”</p><p>“It's nothing. Family rivalry. Recess is almost over." He hurried to give George an explanation.</p><p>“Did you see his eyes?”</p><p>“No, what's wrong with his eyes?”</p><p>“They… changed color."</p><p>Nick laughed. “I think you saw wrong, how can someone's eyes change?”  What he was telling George was logical, however, he was sure of what he saw.</p><p>“I..." George kept the words to himself.</p><p>God, he might be going crazy, but he didn't think it was a hallucination. The image of his mom in a body bag flashed through his mind, he bit his lip as he felt his hand start to tremble a little. Next, his leg developed a nervous twitch, his forehead started sweating and the metallic taste of blood manifested itself on his papillae because apparently he had now broken his lower lip by biting it so hard.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t be going crazy.</em>
</p><p>He had to get a hold of himself. He inhaled air and in that span of time he didn't even notice when he had ended up sitting in his seat with the Economics professor talking. Before he knew it, the class was over. </p><p>“As homework, I'll leave you an assignment in pairs.” The brown-skinned man said, pushing up his glasses from his nose.</p><p>George turned his eyes to the right side. Dream was sitting next to him. George had no idea at what point he had arrived, or if Dream had even spoken to him. For almost a few minutes, George saw how everything moved in slow motion. Then Dream smiled crookedly, and that was enough for all the sounds to return to normal all at once.</p><p>“Can we do the assignment together?”</p><p>“Huh?” George didn't understand at first.  "Ah, yeah, sure." He shook my head a little embarrassed by his absent-mindedness. His eyes travelled to his thumbnail. He had been biting it and he didn't remember doing it. He felt like he was having a mild nervous breakdown.</p><p>George reached into his pocket and pulled out the open bag of M&amp;M’S and grabbed a handful. Absently, he arranged a few on his desk in the shape of a sad face: two blue M&amp;M eyes, a green nose, and a red and brown M&amp;M pout.</p><p>Dream gave him a long, curious look. “Are you playing with your food?” He pointed at George’s creation.</p><p>George ducked his head. “I’ve done it since I was little.” He’d sculpted smiley faces in ice cream sundaes with chocolate chips, or with extra ketchup on a plate after he’d eaten all his fries. A counselor once caught him making a happy face with Cheerios during a session and told George that he probably did it because he was lonely. But George just thought everything he ate deserved some personality.</p><p>Dream sniffed. “When I was little, my grandmother made me a Belgian waffle I called Bob. Bob was a regular waffle with two big blueberries for eyes, a whipped cream nose—”</p><p>“—and let me guess,” George interrupted drolly. “A bacon smile?”</p><p>“Wrong.” Dream pointed at him. “A piece of honeydew.”</p><p>“Melon on a waffle?” George stuck out his tongue. “Blegh.”</p><p>Dream shook his head. “I didn’t know you had such a bad taste.”</p><p>“There are lots of things you don’t know about me,” George teased. “I’m a huge mystery.” <em>Just like you</em>, he silently added.</p><p>Dream nodded approvingly. “Mystery is cool.” For a moment, it felt like he was smiling at George</p><p>The teacher's voice made George look up. “You can all go, have a nice day and don't forget the assignment.”</p><p>“Is there internet in the library?” George asked Dream, blinking a few times to clear his head.</p><p>“Yes, of course, but I think books will be enough, it's not going to be very difficult.”</p><p>“Can you take my siblings home, please? I have to do some research and check my mail.”</p><p>George hastened his actions, gathering his things. He left the room with hurried steps, getting lost among the number of students who now did not notice him as they were more focused on returning to their homes. Between erratic steps, he managed to find the library; the main reading room was mostly empty save for a few  students, two boys hovering around the copier, no doubt contemplating whether to copy their faces or their butts, and what looked like a cult meeting—every single girl in that group was wearing some sort of blue hat.</p><p>The computer lab was at the front of the library, surrounded on all sides by large glass windows. The oil paintings on the computer room’s walls were of woodsy landscapes. He noticed a big sign on the back of the door that said: LIBRARY USERS: WHEN ON INTERNET, NO FACEBOOK OR ADULT SITES, EVER! He appreciated the sand-colored wood floors and the huge, pentagon-shaped lamps that hung majestically from the library ceiling. He sat down at a console, wiggled the mouse, and the screen flickered on.</p><p>The first thing that came to his mind was to look up about nervous breakdowns, he’d never had one but he once saw a high school classmate have one and it was quite traumatic. Herubbed hisjaw, took a deep breath, and started to type. He read several articles and indexed journals but nothing that happened to those people who had been the subject of study resembled what happens to George; the closest thing was schizophrenia, in which people said to hear voices in their heads or may have had severe hallucinations.</p><p>That couldn’t be happening to him, could it? There weren’t any records of mental illness in George’s family tree. Excluding his mother’s depression, of course. Had the car accident affect his brain somehow? The doctor had said everything had been fine but you never knew.</p><p>No, he decided. He <em>had</em> heard voices. He might have been stressed for the events of the past few days, but he didn't think he imagined the voices, Plus, that tearing sensation in his throat and chest didn't show up as a symptom in any of the readings he’d done. George clutched his head with his hands, if something happened to him, the twins would be having a hard time, even if they were highkey introverted and they rarely showed what they felt. He was supposed to be the responsible adult now; this couldn’t be happening to him.</p><p>A voice spoke to him, almost like a whisper. Out of nowhere, a memory went through his head: the guy’s weird eyes. George’s fingers almost moved by themselves, leading him to type random words in the search engine. In seconds, several movies, series and science fiction articles appeared. Others were testimonials of people claiming to have been attacked by psychopaths with different colored eyes. George scrolled through them quickly because they did not satisfy him.</p><p>As he entered another page, one thing caught his attention. A particular photo, it looked like a montage, however, the eyes shined just like the boy's eyes from earlier. He typed again, this time more aware of what he was looking for. He typed the word "<em>wolves</em>". Several images of them appeared, and their <em>eyes</em>. He zoomed in, he didn't know why he was relating things, but... when his mind traveled to the forest, he had seen a wolf and....</p><p>George <em>had</em> to stop. He couldn't get into ridiculousness. His life was already upside down enough without looking for trouble where there was none. He looked up, the sun was setting, the library was completely empty. He had spent hours reading different articles and documents. He closed all the browsers and stood up.</p><p>The librarian was completely asleep, George didn't remember seeing him when he entered; since he was lost in his own thoughts he hand't noticed anything. He started walking throught the university halls, the clacking of his shoes echoing throughout the now completely desolate corridors.</p><p>He heard a voice too soft to understand what it was saying, almost mumbling. He turned his head and adjusted his books to his chest, looking for someone with his eyes but he couldn't see anyone.</p><p>One of the doors opened and by reflex, he hid behind a wall. He saw the floor, it was wet because they had recently mopped it, and the smell of chlorine was really strong, he didn't know how he didn't notice it before.</p><p>“Do you think I took too long?” asked the first voice.</p><p>George knew exactly who it belonged to.</p><p>“I have no idea, Dream asked us to stay with George while he and Nick went with Amina," replied the other.</p><p>“Do you think he knows what happened to Mrs. Halton?”</p><p>“I don't think so, Karl, I think he ignores everything.”</p><p>“All of it?”</p><p>“A while ago,” Wilbur used an intonation of recollection. “I was with Cathia quite far away from them, I could hear how Giselle confronted him and then there was a moment when George raised his voice, I don't know how he did it or what he did exactly but it stunned me so hard that I felt my ears dazed and I had to hold on to Cath to keep from falling, it was as if the floor was moving and I felt totally dizzy.”</p><p>“I heard him too," Tommy added.</p><p>“Do you think he's like Mrs. Halton?” Karl whispered.</p><p>“His smell makes him different; I just hope Amina says something to Dream that will help us.”</p><p>“Without Mrs. Halton we'll be really screwed.” Karl muttered.</p><p>“Soon it'll be a full moon and we—”</p><p>“What are you doing, young man?” A man made George jump, which definitely made his heart want to run away from his chest.</p><p>“Uh…nothing, I just felt dizzy from the smell of chlorine and leaned against the wall for a moment.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. I didn't know there were still students here.” The man excused himself; by the clothes he was wearing he must have been the janitor.</p><p>George shook his head. “Don't worry, I'm leaving. Have a good afternoon.” He tightly grabbed one strap of his bag and the books.  He walked by the boys' side, ignoring them completely. They were hiding things from George that had to do directly with him. He couldn't ignore it, once he put his mind to something; George put everything in his power to do it.</p><p>He was going to find out the truth soon enough. Whether that weird family liked it or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for the support, it makes me happy that y'all are enjoying this as much as I am :)</p><p>See you y'all next week! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George walked as fast as his feet allowed him, until he was outside the university. While he moved, he could hear the footsteps of Karl and Wilbur behind him. At that moment he didn't want to see them; they were lying to him, and the worst thing wasn’t the lies, it was that they were lying about things George didn't even understand.</p><p>“Hey, George.” Karl ran to his side.</p><p>“I don't want to talk." George declared and kept walking, not caring that yet another pair of shoes was going to get ruined by mud. He remembered where he came from, he could walk home and he didn't care if it took all night. He didn't want to see them; he didn't feel calm with them around.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking, he was sure no one was following him anymore but a snapping noise made George freeze. Was that . . . a footstep? He slowly turned around, the silence ringing in his ears. A red security system light blinked from the dash of an SUV at the curb. Something moved by the front wheel, and George leapt back. A sand-colored lizard skittered from underneath the car and raced around a large wheeled trash bin. He ran his hands down the length of his face, trying to calm down. A park loomed at the end of the street, a large expanse of well-manicured grass, playgrounds, and ball fields. A couple of sweaty, shirtless guys were packing up their gear on the basketball court. Two joggers stretched by a large green trash receptacle.</p><p>George had walked several blocks until he spied a storefront in the very back of the street, it selled mobile chips. He directed his steps there, the bells jingled as he pushed through the front door. The store smelled like all vintage shops did, a little like moth balls and cardboard boxes and old ladies. Behind the counter was a black girl wearing what looked like a snow leopard–skin jacket thumbing through Cosmopolitan.</p><p>“Hello.” George said.</p><p>“Good afternoon. What can I help you with?" She raised her eyebrows when she saw him, dropping her Cosmo to the counter. “You’re the new guy.”</p><p>George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don't take this the wrong way, you've attracted a lot of attention today," she said.</p><p>George shrugged, suddenly feeling like the conversation was taking place in a language he didn’t speak. It was exhausting to pretend he understood what everyone was talking about all day. “Do you have mobile chips? My phone here has awful coverage.”</p><p>“Sure, this operator has the best signal here." She opened the rack and showed him a blue one.</p><p>“I’d like to buy it, please," George put his bag on the counter, reached inside and pulled out a fifty dollar bill when he heard the price. “You can keep the change."</p><p>“Wow, city guys <em>do</em> have money, it would take me three months to collect the value of this bill."</p><p>George smiled. “I've worked too, even if it doesn't look like it, and I know how long it takes to get the money you need."</p><p>He still kept his favorite blue sweater that had cost him several days of work.</p><p>“Here," she handed him the chip. “By the way, I'm Melody, but you can call me Mel."</p><p>He shook her hand. “George, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Believe me, I know who you are.”</p><p>“I guess that's the norm around here," he pressed his lips together and uncovered his phone.</p><p>He took out the old chip and inserted the new one, the signal beads came back as soon as he turned it on and infinity of messages came in all at once creating quite a noise.</p><p>“You seem to be in demand," she smiled kindly.</p><p>“Maybe a little," he averted his eyes to a wall unintentionally, but something stole his attention. He walked over to the site and read the newspaper article, <em>‘Mrs. Halton dies and with her, her legacy. The great contributor to Jasmine Hills, what will we do without you?’</em></p><p>“Can I take this with me?” He pointed at it.</p><p>“I don't think so. Mom has it taped there with great pride."</p><p>George chomped down on the inside of his cheek. “Oh. Nevermind."</p><p>Her expression softened. “<em>But</em> I can give you a copy," she walked off behind some curtains and came back with another paper.</p><p>She held it out and George received it. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank <em>you</em>, I barely get costumers nowadays." She smiled, and George started walking and waved his hand in the air to say goodbye to her.</p><p>It took him quite a while to get home. A purplish red layer of mist cloaked the neighborhood like a thin fuchsia scarf over a lampshade. It cast a magical glow over Jasmine Hills. Damp and glistening, the neighborhood smelled like earthworms and wet grass. Once in front of the door, he was provoked to throw himself on the porch and wait for his feet to stop hurting. Surprisingly, the neighborhood was abuzz with activity. At the end of the street kids circled the cul-de-sac on their bikes, and a few doors down an entire family of jocks was playing football in the front yard. A gray concrete slab in the cul-de-sac was fenced in by an unsightly tangle of electrical wires and phone lines. An old Victorian was completely shaded under a canopy of big-leaf maples and had an endless flurry of propeller-like seeds that helicoptered to the mossy ground. A blackbottomed swimming pool and dozens of mini sea-creature fountains provided tons of fun for everyone at No. 9. Even though the sun was tucked away under a duvet of silver-colored clouds, the neighbors were out swimming, splashing around like a school of playful dolphins.</p><p>When he finally arrived home, he was sure he was gonna pass out of exhaustion. He took a deep breath and counted up to twenty on his mind, trying to calm down.</p><p>“George.”  Kieran's voice made him look up; he didn't notice at what time he had opened the door.</p><p>“The one and only.” George announced.</p><p>“What are you doing? Where <em>were</em> you?” Kieran’s brown eyes showed distress and his tone of voice was more like a complaint than a cry.</p><p>“In the library, ” George smiled, approached him and kissed his forehead. “Stop worrying, little dude. I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I wasn't worried. ” He answered quickly.</p><p>“Sure," George tousled his brother’s perfectly groomed hair.</p><p>“Don't <em>do</em> that, you dick.” He complained with a frown on his face.</p><p>“Oh, I’m <em>so</em> sorry I ruined your totally manly and cool haircut.” George smiled sideways and flicked at his brother in the forehead.</p><p>Kieran rolled his eyes. “Dinner is in your room.”</p><p>“Thank you.” George was going to continue but he stopped his steps. “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“I won't lend you my phone.”</p><p>“Your laptop, I know you don't like me to use it but mine doesn't work.”</p><p>“You can't go through my stuff.”</p><p>“Afraid I’ll find your secret folder of hentai?” George laughed at the very much <em>exasperated</em> look on his brother’s face. “I won't look at your files. I just need to google something for school.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll take it to your room,” although his little brother was the angriest, he had the noblest feelings in the world.</p><p>As soon as he got inside, George unzipped his black hoodie and threw it over the railing. The pits of his T-shirt were soaked with sweat, and his forehead was beading up.  He went into his bathroom to take a good shower, because walking home from school had felt like it drained him physically and emotionally.</p><p>Once showered, his bare feet touched the walnut-colored hardwood floor and he put on a gray pajama set consisting of shorts and a basic strappy shirt and lied down on the bed. Boxes from his old bedroom were stacked to the ceiling, and George’s old stuffed animals were strewn out next to his desk. There was the hand-knitted monster toy Mrs. Hewes, a piano teacher, had given him the day he’d mastered “Für Elise” despite knowing that he was terrible at it and that his parent's money was more valuable than his teacher's honesty. And there was Socktopus, the threadbare stuffed octopus Joanne had bought for George during a road trip to Arizona. He’d hung up most of his clothes in an old armoire, putting his T-shirts, pants, undies, and socks in the bottom drawers. He still had to find a place for the boxes of books, extra blankets, too-small shoes, and board games from his old closet. But he didn’t feel like doing any of that right now. He had been able to eat all the dinner Aria must have prepared and finally had time to read the newspaper.</p><p>It talked about his grandma, about how no one from her family attended her funeral, but that the town considered her family and she considered them all family as well. He remembered coming out of the shower and seeing that Kieran had already left his laptop on the bed for George. Taking a deep breath, he opened the lid and the screen glowed to life. According to some articles, the Halton women founded that town decades ago, there had always been one of them doing social work, taking care of everyone. A police page caught his attention; several cases of murder had been reported in the town in those last few months since his grandmother died, and not only in the town directly, but in the surrounding area. Several people coming in were hit by something that ran their cars off the road.</p><p>That had happened to George.</p><p>He read on, there was another article about his grandmother, one where it talked about her death in unknown and mysterious circumstances. That seemed to imply that his grandmother did not die of natural causes.</p><p>Lastly, there was a page from a local man about the folklore of the place; every twenty-first of July, they celebrated a party in which the inhabitants dressed up as supernatural creatures, half man half animal. He talked about the first people admitted to the town were those kind of people, but he also clarified that it was purely fiction.</p><p>George didn't feel like it was fiction anymore, it was like something was telling him it wasn’t.</p><p>He clenched his fingers and pushed a strand of hair out of his forehead, bit his lower lip and sighed. George thought he was about to discover something, he didn't know what it might be, but he was sure it was related to his mom's family.</p><p>Even though he searched for more things, he didn't manage to find anything else. But before he closed the search engine, he came across something else: an old report, about a woman who was diagnosed with dementia praecox in the year 1991.</p><p>Mary Forrester. The woman claimed to hear voices, have strange sensations, and in her fifties collapsed in a panic and anxiety attack, for which she was committed to the home for the elderly in Royal Hills, the town next to Jasmine Hills.</p><p>
  <em>“Search for her.” </em>
</p><p>George turned to the window, which was closed, looked at the bedroom door and it was the same way.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, this couldn't be happening, he couldn’t go crazy. He turned off the computer and left it on the desk, got up, and turned off the lamps and left the one on his night table on, getting inside the blanket. It still has an old-fashioned smell mixed with night jasmine, quite pleasant to smell.</p><p>He was falling asleep when he heard the door hinges creak. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed to consequently turn on the main light.</p><p>“Kieran,” George whispered, relieved.</p><p>But then he noticed his little brother looked down, his forehead was wet with sweat and he appeared agitated.</p><p>“I…I'm sorry...”</p><p>“Wait,” George got out of the bed and walked towards him. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“It's nothing,” he wasn’t looking at him in the eye. “I came for the computer.” He was lying. George knew him. Kieran never looked at him in the face when he did.</p><p>“Nightmares?”</p><p>Kieran’s body tensed instantly. “Forget it, I'm leaving."</p><p>George grabbed his wrist, closed the room and pushed him towards the bed.</p><p>“You're grown up, you shouldn't lie to me.”</p><p>“George, stop pushing me, you dumb jerk!"</p><p>George laughed. “Just get into bed and don't even <em>think</em> of hitting me or moan in your sleep."</p><p>His brother blushed. But he did as George requested and got into bed. George lied down and could notice the window curtains moving in the wind, he could have sworn they were closed.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>George looked at Kieran, who was turning his back on him. George lied on his side and hugged his little brother.</p><p>“When you were younger, whenever you had nightmares you would always come to my room to get me to sleep with you.”</p><p>“I'm sorry." Kieran apologized.</p><p>“No need to apologize," George hugged him and tucked him in. “What were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“About mom, she was shouting to be careful, to close the doors and windows that the bad man would come," he laughed. “It's silly, it's like a preschooler's dream, but I can't stop thinking about it.”</p><p>“You know your big bro will always take care of you.”</p><p>Kieran’s body relaxed when he slept with someone else, George didn't understand the reason yet.</p><p>“Thank you," Kieran took George’s hand and clasped it between both of his to place it on his chest.</p><p>“Careful, Kie. You’re showing emotions.” George joked.</p><p>“I’ll pee in your bed.”</p><p>“Just hurry up and fall asleep, you dork." George laughed. “By the way, I'm not going to the university tomorrow, I have to go somewhere and I'll get up early.”</p><p>“What about your grades?”</p><p>“I have the ones from the other university for this semester; I don't really need to attend until the next one.”</p><p>“<em>Nerd</em>.”</p><p>George scoffed. “I prefer the term <em>super gifted</em>, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>His little brother didn't take long to fall asleep, while George watched him. He didn't know if their mom's death had affected Kieran and Aria as much as it had affected him. If it did, they didn’t show it. It was a situation that worried George, because he wasn’t a parent. He didn't like kids either, but now he was in charge of his two siblings, he didn't know how to guide them always, nor did he know what things they may need.</p><p>George and his mother hadn't been that close, especially not when he went through puberty. But it was nice, having someone stable and constant who knew her past, looked forward to her future, and loved her unconditionally. She bought him expensive phones and the latest videogame consoles. She read him Percy Jackson before bed, making up different voices for every character.</p><p>But she was like a scratch-off lottery ticket—George never quite knew what he was going to get with her. Sometimes she spent the whole day crying on the couch, her face contorted and her cheeks streaked with tears. Other times she would drag George to the nearest mall  and buy him two of everything. “Why do I need two pairs of the same shoes?” George would ask.</p><p>A faraway look would come over her face. “In case the first pair gets dirty, Georgie.”</p><p>His mother could be very forgetful, too—like the time she left George at a Circle K when he was six. Suddenly unable to breathe, George had watched his mother’s car vanish down the shimmering highway. The clerk on duty gave George an orange Popsicle and let him sit on the ice freezer at the front of the store while he made some phone calls. When she finally returned, she scooped up George and gave him a huge hug. For once, she didn’t even complain when George dripped sticky orange Popsicle goo on her dress.</p><p>God, he may be a horrible brother, but George was sure of one thing: that he would never turn his back on the twins, he would do his best to take care of them.</p>
<hr/><p>George woke up early the next day, he had to go somewhere. It was more like a <em>wanted</em> than a <em>had. </em>He had taken the bus and now he was inside it.</p><p>Honestly, he had never traveled in one of these before, it was quite uncomfortable, hi butt hurt because the chairs were very stiff. People hit him with their belongings when they passed near him, even some people slept inside the vehicles, how was that possible? </p><p>“Royal Hills," spoke the driver.</p><p>George got up, walked to the door and paid the fare. After hours of sitting on a bus next to a guy with a devil beard and a serious addiction to jalapeño-flavored Doritos, he was finally here. He took out his phone, put the on Google Maps and it was time to look for the place he wanted to go.</p><p>“God, this is harder than it looks.”</p><p>It took thirty minutes walking, the point on the map moves, and although the place he was going to should be closer, it wasn’t. The air was so stifling that he felt like he’d just stepped into the barrel of a giant hair dryer. To his right were small adobe homes and a purple-stucco yoga studio for men called "hOMbre". To his left was a large, crumbling building called the Land’s End Resort, which looked haunted. Posters for upcoming concerts plastered the front windows. A couple of hipsters loitered on the street, smoking cigarettes. Beyond that was what looked like a shop for dominatrix hookers; whip-wielding mannequins in catsuits, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high boots filled the front windows.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a murmur. People were still walking through the town quietly; some looked at him a little strange but nothing more. He looked for something that could emit the sound, but there was no one around him to do something like that.</p><p>He ordered his feet to keep walking and his legs to move. The houses grew larger and the streets were speckled with fancy gyms, cute bistros, gourmet markets, and upscale boutiques. The shimmering mountain range interrupted the blue sky. Little pinpricks of pink, yellow, and purple wildflowers dotted the trail.</p><p>“You have arrived at your destination.” Spoke the voice on the cell phone, making him blink repeatedly and saw the sign of the big house in front of him.</p><p>He had arrived at that place following that sound that only he seemed to hear.</p><p>He put his phone away and covertly sniffed his skin, hoping he didn’t smell like bus exhaust or jalapeño Doritos. In a few steps, he was in front of the door, slowly opened it and entered the place. Several nurses with elderly people were everywhere.</p><p>He got to reception and looked at the woman behind the desk; she had a gray nurse's uniform and glasses without magnification.</p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked him formally.</p><p>He gave her a wobbly smile. His tongue felt bloated and heavy in his mouth.“I'm looking for Mary Forrester."</p><p>She raised his eyebrows after hearing the name. “Relative?” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Yes, his grandson." George answered, feeling ridiculously foolish. His palms itched, too, just like they always did when he lied to adults.</p><p>“Wow, I didn't know Mrs. Forrester had a family," she declared with a hint of disbelief.</p><p>“I didn't know that either," He had to get on with the role. “May I see her?”</p><p>“Yes, although you must be careful how you speak to her," her words made his eyes narrow. “She says she hears things, so tell her everything is fine,” smiled the woman.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She got up from her chair and started walking down a corridor; she made a sign with her hand for him to follow her. George moved to catch up with her. George saw many old people, some of them were playing dominoes and chess, among other board games, they seemed comfortable and happy in that place.</p><p>“Before seeing Mrs. Forrester, you should know that she doesn't speak when asked, you shouldn't touch her either.”</p><p>George frowned. There were things that maybe that woman could answer, he wasn’t sure if she could, but something inside him made him come here.</p><p>“Thank you, I will have to talk to her and wait for her to answer me.”</p><p>“The room has the number forty drawn on the white door. The room is soundproof, don't close the door.”</p><p>He nodded and the woman pushed the door. Inside was a woman with white hair sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window.</p><p>The nurse started to walk away from George, he swallowed hard  and took the first step into the room.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted the woman, but he got no response from her.</p><p>He exhaled with difficulty, he didn't know how he was going to do it, but he needed something. He didn't understand what, and that feeling was so disconcerting and overwhelming.</p><p>A picture caught his attention: on the wall there was a picture of the woman with some others, among her he recognized his grandmother. She was wearing the same hairstyle as in the pictures of the house.</p><p>He took the picture between his hands, next to them there were two more women. He had no idea who they were, but they looked like friends, there was a board game in front of them, and in one corner there was a cat. Although the picture was in black and white, he could swear that it was the same cat that was at home now.</p><p>Which was very unlikely, cats had an approximate lifespan of sixteen to twenty-one years at the most, but that would be too much, in the picture it looked very young.</p><p>“Don't touch other people's belongings," the woman suddenly snatched the portrait from his hands.</p><p>“I'm so sorry," he apologized. "Were you a friend of Grandma's?</p><p>“I don't know what you're talking about,” she grumbled as she put the picture back in its place.</p><p>“You were my grandmother's friend,” George affirmed. “Circalia Halton.”</p><p>She turned and showed him more of her eyes as she opened them wide. “Are you Circalia's grandson?”</p><p>“I don't know what I'm doing here, I just read some articles about you, about the voices I heard and I felt the need to come.”</p><p>“Voices?” she smiled. “I can't hear them anymore; in this place I have peace at last.” She added calmly.</p><p>“Were you sick?”</p><p>“How’s your grandmother?" she changed the subject. “She hasn't come to play scrabble for a long time.”</p><p>“Don't you know?” George raised his eyebrows. “Grandma died some time ago, now I live in her house.”</p><p>“What?" her voice cracked instantly, "Are you the new Halton?”</p><p>“I need your help," George declared, stepping in front of her, and as he did.</p><p>Her eyes stared at him with confusion. “I am no longer useful.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You are the only person who can give me some answers, I spent all night reading about you, about the things you claimed to <em>hear</em> and <em>see</em>.” He bit his lower lip. “I think the same thing is happening to me, but I can't understand why.”</p><p>Her eyes looked into his, as if searching inside them; with her right hand she covered her mouth in disbelief.</p><p>“You're like <em>me</em>,” she whispered. “But you are also like your grandmother.”</p><p>“What? What am I?” He asked.</p><p>“A dark vessel.”</p><p>Questions buzzed in his head like a swarm of bees. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Without your grandmother the village will slowly perish, you have to take her place, you must do it soon. You have to take over everything, you can do it, if you don't everyone will die,” she spoke in a very desperate way.</p><p>Uneasiness began to filter through his body, poisoning everything. George's stomach felt like it was eating itself. “Please calm down," George took her hands.</p><p>“No, no, no, no,” she repeated again and again. “Do you know how to defend yourself? <em>Do you</em>?”</p><p>George shook his head. “I've only taken self-defense classes."</p><p>“You don't know anything; you're not like your grandmother. You have to learn. You <em>have</em> to." She whispered more to herself than to him.</p><p>He didn't understand but seeing her like that made his chest hurt, he really felt sad for her.</p><p>“Mary," he named her. As he did, she looked him straight in the face. “I can't do this alone, I realize that something really strange is happening around me, my siblings found a strange book, sometimes I hear voices and I have this feeling of anxiety in my chest that doesn't go away since I moved here, apparently you’re the only one who can help me.”</p><p>His eyes were about to well up with tears, he didn't understand anything, but she seemed to. And maybe she was the only person who wouldn't treat him like crazy if he asked her. “I have no idea why I came here; I just had this urge to do it.”</p><p>The woman got up from her placement in absolute silence, knelt down in front of her closet, put her arm under the object and started digging until he heard how the wood broke. She took something out of there, grabbed George’s bag and put a big cloth bag in it.</p><p>It looked like a book.</p><p>“Everything you need to know about that part of you is in this book," she murmured as if it were a big secret.</p><p>He was going to reach in to take it out but she wouldn't let him.</p><p>“No, no, not here," she shook her head. "You have to read it alone.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll do it."</p><p>She walked to the door and closed it. Everything was in absolute silence, it was as if no sound could enter there.</p><p>“Raise your hands," George did as she asked, but it didn't seem right as she took his hands and made him extend my arms until they were at the level of my shoulders. “Whisper a melody."</p><p>He frowned. But she didn't seem to be joking. Well, it wasn’t like the past few days were as weird as this. He remembered a song and started to do it, something that his mom used to sing to him.</p><p>He saw Mary stand in front of him and out of nowhere she opened her lips and screamed.</p><p>From her mouth came out sound waves that deflected through his fingers and knock down all her belongings. In a few minutes she started coughing and accidentally dropped her tooth box.</p><p>As for George, his knees were shaking and his heart felt like it was going to escape from its place. What the FUCK had just happened?</p><p>“Now you know what you are." she said.</p><p>This was like something out of one of those TV shows Aria liked.</p><p>“You must go, it's dangerous to be out of town, go," she grabbed his back and pushed him out of the room. “Don't trust anyone, take care of yourself and take care of those who are important to you.”</p><p>“<em>Wait, wait ,wait</em>. What the hell was that? How did you <em>do</em> that? I- I- What is going on?.” George's stomach churned. He had the same swooping feeling as the time when he was six years old and wanted to go on the big-kid roller coaster at Great Adventure. His mom strapped him into the seat and pulled the big metal bar down over his chest, but as the ride was about to start, he was gripped with a searing panic. He'd screamed and screamed, making the amusement park technician stop the ride so he could get off.</p><p>“Get out of here," she slammed the door in his face.</p><p>His hands were still shaking, his heart and pulse were out of control. He was terrified, so much so that it seemed to him that his body was floating, that time did not pass and that suddenly he was going to wake up. It was like those terrible dreams where he was falling down, down, down from the top of a tall building. He always tried to call out for someone to catch him, but no one ever answered.</p><p>“<em>Quiet</em>," the voice again, that unfamiliar murmur.</p><p>George squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. This was what he wanted, answers to something he didn't understand. He looked for them and he found something, something <em>real</em>. And even if he was about to piss his pants, he wasn’t going to stop. Because he was not crazy, he wasn’t crazy at all. This was real, he had felt it and he would find out what the hell was wrong with that town and Dream’s family, and his grandmother.</p><p>And with himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Hope you're having a good day/night.</p><p>See you next week! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Were you able to talk to Amina?” Karl asked Dream, shoving another forkful of lasagna in his mouth.</p><p>“No.” He answered while scratching his head in dissatisfaction, not even bothering to finish the food on his plate.</p><p>Tommy slid the headphones from his ears and nudged Dream hard. “Why?”</p><p>Dream nudged him back and then took a long sip from his glass. “We'll see her at eight o'clock."</p><p>They all stared at him in a very unfriendly way.</p><p>Nick plopped down in a plastic lawn chair, and craned his neck upward. “Are we going to miss class?” </p><p>“Yes.” Dream sentenced. A mosquito buzzed around his head, but he didn’t bother to flick it away. “Yesterday she wasn't there, but her niece called her and I made an appointment for today, so finish your breakfast and let's go before Dad realizes it.” He whispered the last thing.</p><p>It had never been entirely clear to him why his father could talk to Amina and they could not.</p><p>“This is frickin’ delicious,” Karl murmured as he cut into the pastry with his fork.<br/>
<br/>
“Much better than whatever you cook,” Wilbur bit off a piece of a roll.</p><p>Karl narrowed his eyes at him. “<em>You're gonna die in seven days</em>.”</p><p>“Guys!” Dream said. “Stop with the bickering, this isn't a playground.”</p><p>Tommy took the plates from the table and left them in the dishwasher while the others ate more quickly.</p><p>Dream couldn't go to his mate’s house today, but his father had gone for George and his siblings to take them to college. Dream guessed they would be fine with him. Even if Dream preferred to take George on the van himself.</p><p>That way he had time to <em>talk</em> to George.</p><p>Dream was still wondering if by any chance his brothers had said something wrong to George. Since according to Wilbur, George had gone home alone.</p><p>“We’re ready.” Nick spoke, brushing his teeth at full speed.</p><p>“Ready.” Tommy went out the back door while Wilbur followed him.</p><p>Karl left the dirty dishes in their place, turned on the faucet, washed the dishes and rinsed his mouth with the same water. Dream didn't say anything because he’d done the same thing.</p><p>They left leave their home and headed out into the woods. The moon dangled halfway up the horizon, a bloated alabaster wafer. Dream’s gaze drifted to two bright, familiar stars to the east. At nine years old, Dream had wistfully named the star on the right the Mom Star, the star on the left the Dad Star, and the smaller, brightly twinkling spot just below them the Dream Star. He’d made up all kinds of fairy tales about those stars, hoping that someday his family problems would solve on their own. </p><p>Dream watched Wilbur and Tommy shoving each other, suddenly they both slowed down.</p><p>“Last one to get to Amina’s house eats a bag of dirt!" Tomy shouted.</p><p>All of the brothers froze, but out of nowhere Karl started to run, Nick did the same.</p><p>“I'm <em>not</em> going to play that," Dream declared seriously.</p><p>“Then you’ll eat a bag of dirt." Wilbur scoffed at him and started running at full speed.</p><p>“I won't be eating that." Tommy shrugged and joined the race.</p><p>Dream’s competitive instinct burned inside him to run, but the rational part of him said that being the oldest, he shouldn't play such childish games.</p><p><em>To hell with the rational part.</em> He wrapped his hands around his mouth and breathed in air.</p><p>“I'm going to beat you!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He got into position, put his hands on the floor and pushed off with his feet. Running on all four limbs was easier for him, plus he could make jumps that allowed him to leave more ground than running on two feet.</p><p>He saw Karl, apparently the others had already left him behind. Dream passed him by the side. Although Karl tried to catch him, Dream didn't let him because Karl didn't have enough speed. The next one was Nick, he was almost on par with Tommy. <em>Damnit</em>. Dream saw a big rock; he jumped over it and then he pushed himself hard to pass over the head of his brothers.</p><p>He fell on his own feet, then he continued running on two feet. He turned to see Nick and Tommy smiling with superiority, Tommy’s vein grew, adorning his forehead. While Dream turned around, he reverted to his old position and continued running.</p><p>It was a short way out of the woods, if Wilbur came out first, Dream would have to take the full window since they could only run two feet while they were in town. Dream felt his eyes change their tone, his fangs grew a little and his muscles burned. He accelerated at full power; he saw Wilbur, running the same way as he was, that was why he was ahead of them all.</p><p>“I'm going to catch you." Dream’s voice sounded thick.  </p><p>Wilbur turned around and grinned at him. “No way." He slowed down and tried to catch Dream to throw him off.</p><p>But Wilbur swerved out of the way; Dream could see a dumpster in the distance. He jumped, landed on it, rolled and settled on his shoes.</p><p>Dream must have keep running on two feet; he concentrated on getting back to normal. He went and kept running around people, who were definitely seeing him as an idiot. But the truth was, it was actually fun to run, it was the most relaxing activity Dream had ever perfomed.</p><p>He distinguished the red gate in front of his eyes. He jumped the fence and he was in front of the gate.</p><p><em>He had won</em>.</p><p>The second to arrive was Wilbur, the third Tommy, and as always, Karl and Nick arrived at the same time.</p><p>“It looks like I've won," Dream raised my hands with superiority, everyone looked at him with displeasure.</p><p>“It's unfair that because you're the oldest you're better." Karl declared.</p><p>“More developed, not better." Dream winked.</p><p>Without even knocking, the door opened as usual when a visitor was admitted.</p><p>Dream entered the house and his brothers did the same; the door closed by itself, while through the staircase he could hear the heels of Amina.</p><p>He could finally see her after a long time, a woman with dark skin and curly black hair thanks to an stylist or maybe to magic, without much makeup more than necessary, her black eyes watched them as always and the way she dressed made her look elegant and refined, something that none of the Jacobs family were.</p><p>It was important to emphasize that she must have used some kind of spell or something because she looked young. Which Dream didn’t believe she was..</p><p>“Welcome, children of the moon." she spoke in her usual serious voice.</p><p>“Hello," they all said at the same time.</p><p>“What do you need from me?”</p><p>“A boy has arrived, Mrs. Halton's grandson." Wilbur hurried to tell her.</p><p>“And we have no idea what he is," Karl added promptly.</p><p>“That's why we need you, you're the only one with the experience to reveal his identity,” Tommy finished.</p><p>“You think I'm going to help you? Why?” And <em>that</em> was Amina's problem, she didn't like helping other people.</p><p>“Because we’re gonna be screwed if he doesn't take charge of this town." Dream told her with his usual kind voice.</p><p>“Watch your mouth," she scolded him. “I can defend myself.” She raised her hand. Dream’s body was suddenly suspended in the air and he couldn't move.</p><p>“You should respect her, big bro." Nick mused. He was leaning casually against the stucco wall, just to the left of the big round thermometer. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his top lip was curled in a sneer.</p><p>“Sorry, I expected more <em>cooperation</em> from her." Dream said though his teeth. He fell on his back on the soft carpet of the house. Although the lady said she could defend herself, the truth was that she couldn't use her power for long, which had forced her to release him quickly.</p><p>“I was expecting a stronger blow.” Dream smiled at her and stood up.</p><p>“Were you able to enter Circalia's house?”</p><p>“No problem at all," Wilbur answered, none of them were worried about her treating Dream that way. He assumed it was normal between them.</p><p>Amina tilted her head. “He's a Halton without a doubt." That was something they already knew, his birth certificate said so. “I can't tell you what he is without something of his.”</p><p>“Could a few hairs count?” Nick asked.</p><p>“It could." She glanced at Nick curiously.</p><p>From his front pocket, Wilbur took out a small transparent bag, which contained three dark hairs. It is obvious from their smell that they belonged to George.</p><p>Dream grimaced. “How did you get them?”</p><p>“We sat together yesterday at first period,” Wilbur shrugged.</p><p>A discomfort was born in Dream, that meant Wilbur had been close to George. Dream didn't understand but for some reason George seemed to really like Wilbur and that made Dream nervous. George could fall in love with Wilbur before he fell in love with <em>him</em>.</p><p>Dream still didn't know much about George, it was obvious they were completely different. They saw each other as acquaintances barely, so Dream had to earn his trust and affection, but he wouldn't be able to do that if someone else interfered with his plan.</p><p>Deep down, Dream knew Wilbur was the one he had the least to worry about, he was Dream’s brother and besides Wilbur was still waiting to find his own mate.</p><p>“Give me those,” Amina, after a moment's thought, seemed to have changed her mind.</p><p>They followed her; she made them sit on her red furniture while she looked for some things on her shelves. Dream sat down tentatively, feeling jumpy. Amina had left a clay pot on the mousetrap table, poured some water in it and was now about to put the hair inside of it. “No one will say anything, just watch.”</p><p>They all watched the hair fall and go into the water; Dream waited for a few seconds but nothing happened.</p><p>“<em>Ostende mihi quis sit iste puer vere</em>.” The jumble started to move, as well as its contents.</p><p>Out of nowhere, everything stopped, the woman in front of us frowned and exhaled. “It seems that...”</p><p>Without anyone expecting it, the water ignited in a high flame. The figure of a guy could be seen in the flames, Dream just had to see it for a few seconds to recognize it was George.</p><p>The guy on the flames opened his mouth and emitted a scream; he made them all cover their ears. Amina threw the thing against the wall, breaking it. The scream disappeared and when Dream removed his hands from his ears, he realized that he had drawn blood. A tempestuous wind kicked up from the window, bringing with it a blast of cold, unsettling air.</p><p>“He has magic inside him,” Said the woman, she had always looked calm but now she seemed really disturbed. “<em>Dark</em> magic.”</p><p>“What happened just now?” Nick asked.</p><p>“Never before had fire manifested itself in a spell of this type,” she answered. “That boy has a power that even <em>I</em> can't understand, he is stronger than Circalia, and the fact that he has a dark force inside him makes him completely unpredictable.”</p><p>“What do we do?” Tommy rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“He can certainly restore order to everything.”</p><p>“But?" Dream asked with exasperation. He didn't want this, he didn't want things to get even more complicated.</p><p>“What kind of dark magic are we talking about here?" Karl asked, making his brothers look at him.</p><p>“Sit down again," asked the woman, she got up from her seat and disappeared from their range of vision.</p><p>“That was scary,” said Wilbur.</p><p>“You're telling me, I thought I'd suffocate to death.” Tommy added.</p><p>“Hey, don't get lost, brother.” Karl spoke to Dream with that trademark grin of his.</p><p>“I just feel frustrated.”  Dream confided in them, digging his nails into the couch.</p><p>“Come on, it's not that bad, he only has to control himself.” Nick caressed his back trying to encourage him. </p><p>“He may not be able to," Amina came out with a medium sized book in her hands. “Look for page three hundred here,” she said to Karl and handed him the book.</p><p>He did so, turning pages in a hurry until he finally found it.</p><p>“Give it to me," Karl held out the book and handed it to her.</p><p>She looked at it, sighed and put the book down in front of their eyes.</p><p>The image of a humanoid figure with its mouth open as it covered its ears was the first thing Dream can see, it looked like it was in a lot of pain.</p><p>He didn’t want George to suffer.</p><p>“<em>That's</em> the kind of dark magic he has," said the woman. “If it's not put in check, it's going to destroy him from the inside.”</p><p>“How did this happen?” Dream asked. There was a sour taste in his mouth, and his stomach rumbled from the few bites of lasagna he’d eaten at dinner.</p><p>“Witches are born with a certain amount of magic, depending of how much power their parents have. But there are some anomalies at play, and the result is totally uncertain, like someone's hair or eye color. I've had my fair share of encounters with witches possesing dark magic, but they're very rare.”</p><p>Dream's lip twitched. A hot, slimy feeling crept over his bones. “How do we fix it?" </p><p>“I don't think it's something you can fix," she breathed more calmly. “More powerful people than me have tried. What you can do is guide him in the right direction. His powers are more volatile than a normal witch, it's going to cause a lot of destruction around him.”</p><p>“He’s my mate. <em>Nothing</em> can happen to him." Dream held his head in despair.</p><p>There was a sharp line between Amina's brows. “Your mate?”</p><p>“Fate brought them together. Dream noticed when George fell into the pond." Tommy said.</p><p>Amina leaned against the table, twisting her mouth to the right. “This is abnormal.”</p><p>“<em>Very</em>." Nick snorted.</p><p>“Tell me about him." She ordered.</p><p>“We rescued him from his car a while ago. Someone ran him off the road as he was arriving, but we caught up with him in time and we were able to save him," Karl began.</p><p>“When we met him, we all realized that he didn't have a smell, he was like pure air. He didn't give off any fragrance." Nick continued.</p><p>“And if it did, it was a strange and tiring fragrance," Dream added.</p><p>“A barrier spell kept it camouflaged," whispered the woman.</p><p>“When he fell into the pond, he had a scent of his own, and when I smelled him I realized immediately that he was my mate." Dream said in a low tone.</p><p>“His siblings don't have a smell either." Karl said.</p><p>“It's true, they don't smell at all," Dream frowned.</p><p>“Do you know their mother's name?” Amina asked, furrowing her brown.</p><p>All five of them said no to her question.</p><p>“<em>That</em> is suspicious; I don't think Circalia could have cast that spell. Besides her daughter left a long time ago, after her other children died," she spoke more to herself than to them.</p><p>“How many children did Mrs. Halton have?” Nick crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Four," answered the black-haired woman.</p><p>“Seemed like she needed some television," Wilbur scoffed.</p><p>“Shut up," Dream grumbled.</p><p>“Two of her children died tragically.” Dream had never heard anything about that. “The two older ones died under strange circumstances, they never knew what caused their death, or at least she never told me.”</p><p>“That's strange," Karl mused.</p><p>“She had two more daughters, Nora and Elsa. I don't remember much about the second one, but I do remember Nora.” She looked at the ceiling as if trying to remember. “Nora was a talented witch, quite talented for a sixteen year old, I think she was dating a boy that Circalia didn't like, I don't remember much but I can swear that the girl disappeared for nine months and when she came back she had a baby, but I never knew anything concrete, it was just a rumor. Besides, Circalia wasn't very open when it came to her children.”</p><p>“Could that baby be Clay’s mate?”</p><p>“I don't think so," she denied the possibility with a single blow. “Nora died soon after and her child with her, as far as I know. But no one ever said anything at all out of respect for dear Mrs. Halton. Moreover, whoever had dared to ask her anything would surely have gotten a broken nose with a punch.</p><p>Yes, Dream thought. That was the kind of woman Circalia was. No mind for things, and quite a frightening character.</p><p>“It's time to go," Karl exclaimed, "I have a last hour exam, I can't miss it.”</p><p>The Jacobs siblings got up, including Dream. He started to almost parade towards the door, but a hand grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Be careful," warned the woman. “It's dangerous that the boy doesn't know what he is. If his strength gets out of control he could hurt himself, and everyone around him.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I had a friend a while ago, Mary,” she catched his attention with her words. “It took her years to control herself, even Circalia tried to help her. But two years ago she was committed to an asylum because the voices were driving her crazy.</p><p>“Will that happen to George?”</p><p>“Don't interrupt me," she scolded him. “Circalia lifted a protection spell in the asylum, so the voices stopped harassing her and so far she’s living a peaceful life.”</p><p>“What do I do?” Dream swallowed hard, this was more complicated than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>It would have been easier if George had been an ordinary human.</p><p>“You have to gain his trust," she took his hand in hers. “Guide him, protect him and teach him what you know. He has no one and he needs you, who better than you?”</p><p>Dream looked down and sighed, she smiled like she always did when they were alone. “Thank you.”</p><p>She tousled his hair and consequently pushed him out of her house. So much for hospitality.</p><p>But nevertheless, George needed him. And George was going to do anything to help him, even if his dad didn't like any of that. Even if George literally had the ability to make Dream’s head explode with his voice, Dream would help him.</p><p> It was either go big or go home, right?</p>
<hr/><p>He hadn’t paid attention to any of his classes, he couldn't stop thinking about George. For some reason the genius idea of not attending class today had crossed his little mate’s head. Dream got uneasy of not knowing where his mate was, and he didn't want anyone to hurt him, anyone could confuse George or say the wrong thing to him.</p><p>“Save the claws,” Nick whispered to him.</p><p>Dream looked down at his hands and put his fingers in his jacket pockets. “I'm sorry," he said.</p><p>“It's almost a full moon,” his brother whispered. “I don't know how bad it will be." He admitted as he swirled the juice in his glass.</p><p>“We'll be fine.”</p><p>“The quartz Mrs. Halton left us is about to fade.”</p><p>“I know, but we'll figure out what to do.”</p><p>Dream hadn't mutated completely, he suspected this next full moon he would do it for the first time. And he didn't want to feel pain, but without the quartz it might hurt even his pinky finger.</p><p>“So George didn't come to class today,” Nick whispered. “Where do you think he is?”</p><p>“Hopefully not in any sort of trouble.”</p><p>“I think he's got that <em>chosen one</em> vibe going on, so I wouldn't put it past him.” When Dream narrowed his eyes at that, Nick quickly cleared his throat.  “What will you do to get closer to George?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Dream answered. “You can't get close to someone who doesn't want you anywhere near them.”</p><p>But abruptly, he grasped two dark-haired reasons that could help him:  George’s little siblings. Dream had seen how George treated them, they were important to him. It could work if Dream got closer to them; in addition, he thought those two kids were also going to need Dream as much as he needed them.</p><p>“I just had an idea.” Dream looked at the poster on the wall and grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we have little bit more information about George 👀 things are escalating quickly</p><p>Have a nice day/night and I'll see you next week :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone :3</p><p>Hope you're having a nice day/night and that you enjoy this chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had spent maybe too many hours in a coffee shop outside of town. He hadn’t eaten anything all day and contemplated ordering a piece of nasty-looking cherry pie to go with his metallic-tasting coffee. The place smelled like a mix of basil, oregano, and soy cheese. A Michael Jackson song played loudly over the stereo, and the place was bustling with families, couples, and people his age. But George was more concentrated in the book that Mary had given him. It talked about some wild things, like rituals, crows, cats and even snakes. There was also a part that perked his interest.</p><p>A dark vessel. That was what Mary used to define him. It was described as a “rare magic attribute that allows a witch to generate and manipulate darkness.” It said weird stuff like: those kind of witches had the imminent ability to perceive death and hear voices. It tended to focus on destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people. <em>Dark magic might be highly addictive and leave the user susceptible to negative influences.</em></p><p>“Hey, new kid. Such a small world, huh?”</p><p>George looked up sharply. It was the jerk from the university in a gray fitted polo and long khaki-green shorts.</p><p>“What were you reading so concentrated?” They guy asked.</p><p>George leaned back in his chair. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Just wanna talk."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow and sighed. “I’m not having a good day. Please, just leave me alone.” He left a tip under the coffee cup then he whirled around, nearly colliding with a waitress carrying a big tray of tofu stir-fries.</p><p>Maybe he should’ve gone back to town. He was quite confused; he’d read about vampires, lycanthropes, feline men, bear men.  If he was being honest, it seemed more fictional than anything else.</p><p>But when he thought about it, he remembered the sound that Mary provoked in her room. He had felt her energy hit his fingertips, it wasn't a hallucination, and as weird as it was, it comforted him a little.</p><p>Because it meant he wasn’t crazy. But what did that make him exactly? </p><p>“You’re not escaping,” The jerk guy pulled up with a motorcycle next to George.</p><p>“What the hell do you want?" George raised his voice, the people around staring at them for a few seconds.</p><p>“I just want to take you back to town and have a little chat," he pouted. “You won't give me a chance to meet you, Mr. Halton?"</p><p>George’s eyes looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. God, he had read most of that book, it was obvious it must have been getting late. “Well, you can give me a ride, just because there are no buses anymore.”</p><p>A whisper of a smile appeared on his lips. “I promise you'll get there safely.”</p><p>“I hope so,” George mumbled. He didn't think it would be so bad to go with him. At least they went to the same university, he wasn’t a total stranger.</p><p>And George was desperate.</p><p>The dark-haired boy drove like a maniac. However, that was good, as George needed to get home quickly. The night air had cooled significantly, and the jumbled aromas of the charcoal grill, citronella candles, and cigarettes wafted into George’s nostrils. He felt like lying down and sleeping a lot, disconnecting from the world; if possible, he would have liked to vanish into thin air like smoke or just be blown away by the wind.</p><p>“Why did you move here?” The guy's voice brought George back from his own thoughts.</p><p>“What was your name again?”</p><p>“Tyler," he answered.</p><p>“I'm George.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. The whole university knows who you are.”</p><p>George furrowed his brow and let the air out of his lungs. “The curse of a small town.”</p><p>“I like to call it a small <em>city</em>. I find ‘town’ a bit offensive."</p><p>George found it impossible not to laugh. He prepared the irony before releasing it: “Well, I'm sorry to insult your small city.”</p><p>“It's more yours than mine." Tyler commented softly.</p><p>“Huh?” George felt the words carried some special connotation he couldn’t possibly decipher.</p><p>“Nothing, are you comfortable?” He changed the subject quickly.</p><p>“It's the first time I've ever ridden a motorcycle," George confessed.</p><p>“Seriously?” Tyler asked incredulously. “I shouldn't be so surprised, you seem like the typical Little Goody Two-Shoes.”</p><p>George scoffed. “My <em>shoes</em> are probably more expensive that your motorcycle, so I’d watch my mouth if I were you.”</p><p>“Okay, sorry. Didn’t know I was dealing with the reincarnation of Gatsby.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you even know who that character is.”</p><p>Tyler let out a cough-like laugh. “You’re very rude.”</p><p>“Says the guy who made fun of my height.”</p><p>“You threatened to punch me.”</p><p>“Because you were being annoying.” George rolled his eyes. “Why did you behave so strangely the other day at the grocery store?”</p><p>Tyler’s body tensed a little at his question but soon relaxed. “That's how I am,” he lied miserably. “I wanted to tease Dream a little too.”</p><p>“Why do you guys get along so badly?”</p><p>“That’s not any of your business." Tyler said breezily.</p><p>George furrowed both eyebrows at the same time. “So you want to know my entire life story, but I can’t know yours?”</p><p>“There are things you wouldn't really understand,” Tyler let out a long sigh. “It's like we were born to be enemies, when I met Dream it was really weird because when we were kids we got along well.”</p><p>“I think it’s not too late to be friends," George sensed him paying attention to his words. “I mean, it's not that I know you guys by far, but wanting to is enough to try.”</p><p>He made an indignant scoff. “You don't know what you're talking about, it's not that simple. It would be something quite aberrant for the two of us to be friends again.”</p><p>“I think you should do what you want, life’s short enough as it is.” George’s mom came to his brain; he quickly pushed the thought away.</p><p>“You're quite positive." Tyler’s comment amused George, though he didn't show it.</p><p>“I'm not, not that much.” George used to get depressed before, after his mother died. He had lied to his therapist about a few stuff, he knew it was wrong but he was just a few millimeters away from taking antidepressants.</p><p>“Are you going to the end-of-semester party today?”</p><p>George frowned.  “What party are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, the party that is organized every time we pass to the next semester in college. They put posters on the walls, haven't you seen them?”</p><p>“I assure you I haven't seen them.”</p><p>“Come on. Come today, I'm sure it'd be a good way for you to adapt to the town, most students attend, even the most misfits.”</p><p>It <em>did</em> sound nice. It had been a while since he had attended a party, he and Joanne just to go almost every weekend before he modes.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>They spent the ride to town talking mostly nonsense. Tyler could be funny and not quite the jerk George thought he was. After a long drive, they arrived in town. Tyler parked in front of a small shipping agency which caused George to give him an unconventional look.</p><p>“Would you mind waiting for me for ten minutes? I'm going to pick up an order," he handed George his helmet and smiled at him. He had very nice teeth. George wondered if they were natural; he had to endure almost three years of braces in middle school.</p><p>“Go ahead,” George didn't mind waiting.</p><p>Crickets chirped in the bushes, and the air was cool against George’s bare skin. Bluish light from a TV flickered in the window of a house a few doors down. A dog barked behind a block-wall fence. His pulse began to slow, and his shoulders slowly fell from their crunched position by his ears. George focused his attention on something else, not that there was much to see since there were about ten people on the street. And six of them, were couples. <em>Bleh</em>, he really didn’t want to see people kissing just now. He opted for the entertaining option: he took his phone out of his bag and entered Instagram. It always entertained him mostly because he found out unexpected things on that app. Scrolling through pictures and videos, he saw his best friend with a guy while they were at a romantic dinner. That hurt him a little, he had Joanne so neglected that he didn't even know her boyfriend’s name.</p><p>George tapped the picture twice to let her know he saw the picture. He caught on that Roger had also liked the picture. Out of curiosity, he went into Roger’s profile as a freaking stalker ex-boylfriend. Roger had ten recent pictures, not even when he was with George did he upload that many pictures.</p><p>He realized that all of them were at parties. Roger had taken advantage of his single status quite a lot. Abruptly, one of them caught George’s attention; at first glance it looked like one of his friends who I know is taking a selfie. However, in the background, he saw Roger kissing Jenny Fields from high school. Seemed like the breakup hadn’t affected Roger at all.</p><p>Geroge’s eyes stung. A lump formed in his throat that made it hard to breathe and his chest hurt. He felt that the initial shock dulled those painful feelings. George was angry with Roger because it really seemed that he never loved him. But deep down, George had gotten attached to him, he really did. George pressed his phone, hit rewind and stared at his homescreen. He turned off his phone and swallowed the urge to cry because of the anger. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, it hurt quite a bit given than George <em>did</em> care about him. Maybe if he had slept with him none of that would have happened.</p><p>“Ready!" Tyler announced to him.</p><p>“I'll go to the party." George couldn't stay at home, he was sure he would start thinking about Roger and that would bring George nothing but the urge to hit him or castrate him, both options sounded good just now.</p><p>Tyler's eyebrows shot up. “<em>Great</em>. Let's get going then”</p><p>“I'm not going to a party dressed like <em>this</em>."</p><p>“You’re wearing a jacket and jeans, just like I am.”</p><p>“But people have seen me in this jacket already.”</p><p>Tyler laughed, got on the motorcycle and in a few minutes they were in front of the front porch of the house. “I'll pick you up at eight thirty.”</p><p>George smiled sideways. “Thank you for the ride." He climbed the porch stairs and stuck the key into the lock. It turned easily. He stepped across the threshold and gave Tyler a wave. Satisfied, Tyler pulled away from the curb.  George closed the door behind him and entered the living room.</p><p>“Hey, guys, sorry I’m late! I had to do some work for…” The room was empty. “Guys? Where are you?” He yelled.</p><p>No answer. The foyer was cool and silent. Long shadows dripped down the wall, and the tall wooden clock ticked in the corner. He approached the dining room. Dinner was on the counter with a note next to it.</p><p>
  <em>We went to play video games in town with Karl. We’re probably coming back late. –K</em>
</p><p>And below the text, with a more neat handwriting:</p><p><em>P.S. Kieran made those smashed potatoes. If you ever get food poisoning, you know who to blame :) </em> <em>–A</em></p><p>Those kids and their video games.</p><p>George created a small pout before looking at dinner. When he uncovered it, he noticed that it smelled delicious. He was a bit cautious due to Aria’s warning; Kieran had not been exceptionally good at cooking. But neither was George at first, so he decided to keep an open mind. He ate dinner in a hurry because he had little time to choose his outfit. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it was a bit chalky for his taste.</p><p>His room was fragrant with notes of mint, lily of the valley, and fabric softener. Moonlight streamed through the window and spilled across a perfectly made four-poster bed.Once showered, he chose his clothes. He selected a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, black jeans, his red Air Jordan’s and a brown jacket that his dad had bought him. Well, technically he had only given George his credit card, but alas, it was still one of the few objects that George had left that reminded him of his dad.</p><p>He hadn’t heard back from him ever since he arrived in Jasmine Hills. He had sent a few texts but he had never answered. It seemed that whatever rehab institution he was in didn’t allow phones.</p><p>George heard the whistle of a motorcycle. He wrote a message to his siblings informing them that he would be out and to not to wait up for him once he got back. He hurried down the steps, took one last look in the hall mirror before he left the house.</p><p>Three motorcycles were parked outside. In front of his porch was Tyler, the other two were his friends from what George understood.</p><p>“Wow, looking rad, new guy.” Tyler whistled and then smiled. “Though you’re literally wearing the same clothes as before but in different colors.”</p><p>“How funny," George said, trying to sound ironic but he had indeed amused him. “Ready?” he asked Tyler, the other two guys looked at him carefully.</p><p>“From my conception I am ready," Tyler held his helmet between his fingers. “By the way, these are my cousins, Zak and Shawn.”</p><p>George gave them a warm smile. “Hi, I'm George. You probably know that already.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. <em>Lyon</em> told us about you this afternoon," said the one named Zak, and George furrowed his brow at the way he called Tyler.</p><p>“Come on, you know people don't call me that anymore," Tyler smiled at George and as soon as he started the motorcycle, George hopped on it. Tyler sped up causing George to grab his hip.</p><p>“It's cold tonight," Tyler commented as he drove down the road. It was totally dark. If it weren't for the light from the vehicle it wouldn't be possible to see anything at all.</p><p>“You're right.” George smiled at him. “Hey, is there alcohol at that party?”</p><p>“Alcohol, drugs, sex. Whatever you want at your disposal.”</p><p>“I just want alcohol, otherwise I'll pass.”</p><p>“I'm just informing you what you can find,” Tyler released that flirtatious smile he had, but George thought it seemed corny.</p><p>“Thank you for the valuable information, I'll keep it in mind.”</p><p>After several minutes of driving, the three motorcycles went through a path in the forest until they reached a clearing, where there were more parked vehicles.</p><p>“We have to walk from here on.” Sean made George look at him as he spoke. He was combing his hair in front of one of his mirrors. The four of them got off the motorcycles; they put down their helmets but picked up the keys. They had about two minutes of walking when he heard the great uproar of music. They ended up in front of a huge bonfire; there were small bulbs in the trees, all connected to some source of energy. Countless people were dancing, some were smoking and drinking, others were kissing. Each one having fun in their own way.</p><p>“Do you want an drink?” Zak asked him.</p><p>“Sure.” He said, watching Zak turn back to the multitude.</p><p>“Wanna dance, new guy?” Tyler appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“Okay. I’m warning you though; I have two left feet when it comes to this.”</p><p>Usually Joanne was the one who took the lead when it came to dancing with him. But she wasn’t there to fight his battles. George needed to unload all the emotions he had. And what better place to do that than on the dance floor?</p><p>He noticed how some people were staring at him. He wasn’t sure why, he was just another white dude in a party full of strangers.</p><p>“Here," Zak handed him a glass with alcohol in it. George give him a smile. He drank the contents of the first glass, then another, and another, and another.</p><p>The alcohol he hadn't consumed in a long time ignited his spirit and he turn around. He felt Tyler's hands around him but he didn't care. He let him do it. When George felt breath on his neck, he put his arms back and tugged on Tyler’s hair lightly.</p><p>“You dance very well.” Tyler said huskily.</p><p>George realized he didn't have his jacket on. He didn't remember taking it off, but seeing Zak with it on his shoulder as he danced with some girl relieved George.</p><p>He leaned back on Tyler, he felt his abs on his back, and he could also perceive <em>other things</em> too.</p><p>George needed this. He was young, and so much had happened to him lately, He just wanted to be a normal guy; one who hadn’t lost his mother and father in different ways, who hadn’t left everything behind, who didn’t have so many responsibilities. He just wanted to be a guy who was dancing with a hot guy at a nice party while looking for a way to get drunk.</p><p>“George?" he recognized that voice.</p><p>“Nick! Hi, what are you doing here?” George reached over and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” Nick asked him a little surprised.</p><p>“I invited him." Tyler grabbed George by the waist, pulling him closer again.</p><p>“He invited me." George repeated.</p><p>Nick regarded George very surprised.</p><p>George noticed how Nick’s eyes traveled to one of the guys George had came with, his cheeks changed color and he looked for something else to see.</p><p>“Why didn't you come with us?” Nick asked George a bit confused.</p><p>“I didn't know you were coming.” George tried to remember why that he didn’t trust him or his brothers, but the alcohol had clouded his memory a bit.</p><p>“I think you'd better come with me."</p><p>George gave a negative to his words. “No can do," He deflected his eyebrows. “Let's have fun!" he grabbed Nick’s wrists, pulled him and made him end up in front of Zack; he smiled nervously. The olive-skinned boy didn't refuse to dance even though Nick did at first. After a few seconds, Nick let go and started dancing with him.</p><p>“Why did you decide to come?” Tyler asked George.</p><p>He turned around and wrapped his arms around Tyler’s neck. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“You didn't seem very convinced a while ago. That's why I find it strange that you accepted so suddenly.”</p><p>“My boyfriend left me before coming here," George confessed. “He didn't care about my feelings. I saw several pictures of him having fun, having a great time, and I realized that I have the right to do it too.”</p><p>“What an idiot,” George heard a sensual whisper in his ear. “Leaving someone like you. He must be the biggest idiot in the whole universe.”</p><p>The warmth of Tyler’s breath made George’s hair stand on end. Normally, it wouldn’t have, although continuing to drink made George a little more receptive to anything. He felt a little dizzy, he started to think he was already drunk.</p><p>However, the symptoms dispersed immediately when he distinguished two familiar faces, <em>very</em> familiar.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.”</em>
</p><p>“Dream, calm the hell down.” Karl muttered to him.</p><p>“<em>Don't</em> tell me to calm down," Dream muttered fiercely. “That bastard is touching him <em>everywhere</em>. He’s touching what’s <em>mine</em>." Dream felt his claws growing as he broke the glass in his hands.</p><p>“You can't make a scene here, Grandpa will be furious.” Wilbur got in his way.</p><p>“We already sent Nick," whispered Tommy, who had a girl rubbing herself on him as if her body needed scratching.</p><p>“Well he’s having the fucking time of his life dancing with Zak." Dream declared with displeasure.</p><p>“This is great! Thanks for inviting us Brant!” said George’s brother, Kieran or Kian or whatever he was called.</p><p>“Same!” shouted his sister, downing her beer in three gulps, her hands shaking. That had been her fourth cup in an hour. “Though I wish they stopped playing this stupid music! Who even listens to Maroon <em>fucking</em> 5 anymore?”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, dude.” George’s brother rolled his eyes, brushing sweat out of his forehead with his forearm. “She gets more annoying when she's drunk.”</p><p>Honestly, Dream had only invited them so he could get closer to them and, by affinity, get closer to George.</p><p>“You're welcome, kids." Dream gave them a faker smile than a minus zero dollar bill.</p><p>Dram’s eyes traveled back to George, he was talking to that piece of shit. Dream could appreciate his body. George’s blue shirt was tight in all the right, as were his pants. He seemed so carefree, so <em>happy</em>. Even with the distance between them, George’s laugh was as loud as the music.</p><p>Without expecting it, Lyon leaned over and whispered things in George’s ear. Dream couldn't hear them because the music didn't allow me to. Suddenly, George’s eyes looked towards where Dream was. Dream didn't go towards him only because Wilbur and Karl had him prisoner. The first boy had him by one hand and the other with his leg entangled in Dream’s.</p><p>Dream appreciated how George turned away from Lyon and came towards Dream and his brothers. George had his eyes on the twins, and by the looks of it, he was <em>not</em> happy. His siblings were completely unaware that George was coming in their direction, they were still arguing about which band music from the early 2010’s was the most influential.</p><p>“Playing fucking <em>video games</em>, huh?!” George shouted at them.  The twins turned as pale as those horrible cookies Nick baked on weekends. “What the <em>fuck</em> are you two doing here?” he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw.</p><p>Even angry, George looked so freaking astounding.</p><p>“Dream invited us and… and here we are.” Aria tried to explain. George’s eyes searched for Dream when he heard the name. Dream could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t George’s favorite person in the world right now.</p><p>“Don't be angry," George’s brother raised his hands to calm George down, though he did nothing more than show George the can of beer he was holding between his fingers.</p><p>George’s angry face diminished, he advanced towards him and snatched the can from his hand, touched his little brother’s forehead and his expression changed abruptly.</p><p>“Kieran, you’re burning up." George mumbled.</p><p>“I’m…fine!” Kieran hiccupped. “Just having some fun, why so <em>angry</em>, big brother?”</p><p>Dream didn't understand anything, so he freed himself from his brothers and walked over to the Haltons.</p><p>“It's okay, I invited them. I see <em>you</em> have company too." Dream couldn't help but smile sarcastically at him.</p><p>“You're such a jerk! Why the fuck are you giving alcohol to my siblings? They're underage! They have school tomorrow!”</p><p>“I only got two cups,” Aria added with a serious face, before giggling. “Plus three.”</p><p>“Don’t!” George held out a trembling finger to make her stop talking. It was obvious he was drunk; he couldn’t even stand totally straight.</p><p>“George, I need you to calm down.” Dream grabbed George’s forearms. But when he smelled the scent of Lyon in George’s hair, the sadness passed and the anger was born again. “How about you go have fun with your <em>friends</em>? I'll take the twins home.”</p><p>George’s frown became disfigured, he struggles for Dream to release him but he persistd. Without seeing it coming, George raised his leg and kicked Dream in a shin, getting him to bite his lower lip so he didn't growl in pain.</p><p>“God <em>fucking</em>….you’re insane!” It was Dream’s turn to reproach him.</p><p>“<em>You're</em> insane!"</p><p>Then the sounds of people gasping took him out of the pain for a moment.</p><p>“George!” Aria was calling out to him. “Help! Kieran just…”</p><p>Dream searched for Kieran with his eyes only find him lying on the floor. Dream’s eyelids retracted wide and he passed saliva with trouble. <em>For the love of God, let him be okay.</em></p><p>“Help me get him to the hospital!" Dream’s mate turned to Wilbur. He, Karl and Tommy hurried to carry the teen.</p><p>“If anything happens to him, I swear I will <em>kill you</em>!” George’s eyes were brimming with tears. He turned on his heels and started walking at full speed after his brother as he dragged his sister by the hand.</p><p>Dream held his own head and ruffled his hair in despair.</p><p>
  <em>What on earth had he just done?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was quite a cliffhanger 😂</p><p>See you next week 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had been waiting for almost an hour for the doctor to tell them anything about Kieran. <em>I swear to God I will leave him without allowance and tie him to the leg of the bed</em>, he thought. Kieran was an idiot. In what head could he have drunk alcohol knowing perfectly well that all alcoholic drinks contained sugar in a high percentage?</p>
<p>George breathed slowly. Kieran had never done senseless things, George couldn't hit him for that, he had to calm down. Because he was going to yell at his little brother as soon as he saw him and that was not what he wanted to do. God, his dad would know what to say to him but George wasn’t like him; even their mom would scold him and it would have more effective. His eyes were stuck to the mint-green linoleum floor. He felt overheated and disoriented, as if he’d spent too much time in a sauna. He was numb all over. If it hadn’t been for the sweat on his forehead, he wouldn’t have even noticed. He began to wallow all over again. Sweat brought back memories of the last few hours.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” He heard Dream speak. George hadn't realized that Dream was standing in front of him. Scattered all over the hallway were his brothers, plus Tyler with his. Aria was lying next to a snack vending machine with her headphones or her ears, her eyes lost in thought somewhere.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t really your fault.” George admitted. His head felt like it was stuffed with marshmallow Peeps. </p>
<p>“What?” Dream stared at him like George was out of his mind for what he just said.</p>
<p>“Kieran is sugar intolerant, my parents found out when he turned five. In his own birthday party. He and Aria were both so happy with their candy and suddenly Kieran fainted; Mom and Dad took him to the hospital…” Just remembering it made George’s chest hurt. “He was so sad for two weeks. He loved eating sweets, and to have them restricted almost to the point of taking them away hurt him so much.”</p>
<p>“George…” In a totally unexpected act, Dream’s arms wrapped around him, pulling George close to his body. “I had no idea. I really fucked up, it's all my fault, I'm <em>so</em> sorry.” His voice quivered with concern.</p>
<p>George squeezed his eyelids tightly to avoid crying. He wasn’t sure whether to squeeze Dream tight or let his arms go limp. The fact that he apologized even though it wasn’t really his fault made George’s emotions burst all over his body, it could also have been the alcohol still running through his system making him feel that vulnerable.</p>
<p>“Clay,” George didn't think he’d called him by that name until that moment. “It’s not your fault. He’s old enough to decide where to go and what to drink. I’m sorry I yelled at you like that.”</p>
<p>“But if I hadn't had that absurd idea…” Dream mumbled in disgust.</p>
<p>“Why did you take them there?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Davidson?” The doctor interrupted their conversation.</p>
<p>George broke away from Dream and stared at the doctor. “How is he? How’s Kieran?” He asked him quickly.</p>
<p>“Sleeping,” the man answered. “I've given him a bowel lavage, we removed everything he drank and with the correct doses of medication, he'll be resting.”</p>
<p>George managed to breathe peacefully, even ignoring the explanation of the medicines he gave him. He only cared that his brother was okay.</p>
<p>“Mr. Davidson...”</p>
<p>George blinked and fixed his eyes on him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think you should go home.”</p>
<p>George shook his head. “I can't <em>leave him</em>.”</p>
<p>“You can't see him either.” George raised his eyebrows at that statement. “The drugs we gave him cause a deep sleep and he’ll wake up tomorrow morning when the effect is over.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“Trust the doctor.” Dream requested. The older man gave an unusual look to the blonde-haired boy, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Will he be all right?” George asked, not very convinced.</p>
<p>“He will be.” The man smiled.</p>
<p>George took a deep breath and clenched his fists. “Okay, but I'll stay here in the hallway.”</p>
<p>“It's up to you," the doctor fiddled with his clipboard. “I'll see you around, I have a patient to visit.” He made his way down the white corridors.</p>
<p>“Um, I think we're leaving," Tyler approached George with his hand in his jacket pockets. “Dad will be furious if he finds out we're out of town this late.”</p>
<p>George approached to give him an energetic hug. “Thank you for everything."</p>
<p>Tyler reciprocated and whispered. “Anytime, new kid.”</p>
<p>“See you around,” the other guys said goodbye to George. They passed by Aria who was coming towards him.</p>
<p>“George," she spoke. “George!” She said him name again, making a strange gesture with her face.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why don't you stay still?” she asks him with a confused grimace.</p>
<p>He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. “I think it's your brain that's moving, sis.” He said wryly.</p>
<p>“We'll take her home.” Wilbur offered.</p>
<p>“Will you?” George asked apprehensively.</p>
<p>“We'll take care of her.”</p>
<p>George refused. He still hadn't forgotten that he didn't trust them.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with <em>Excawilbur</em>,” Aria giggled at her own joke. “He smells like cinnamon and he kinda looks like Mr. Sprite.”</p>
<p>“Our old neighbor’s dog?” George asked, raising his upper lip a little. The others laughed, even Dream.</p>
<p>“Wilbur <em>does</em> looks like a dog.” Tommy scoffed.</p>
<p>“It was a cute dog." George shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay, keep walking, miss." Wilbur grabbed Aria by the shoulders, holding her up so she didn't end up with her head smashed against one of the walls.</p>
<p>“Go get the stick, boy!” George’s sister pretended to throw something.  George bit his lip to keep from laughing but it's impossible.</p>
<p>All the boys waved goodbye, shaking their palms, disappearing into the corridors. George thought they weren’t bad people. However, she couldn’t trust them completely, not until he knew the truth. He felt tired, and overpowering the physical exhaustion was the mental one. He didn't know if he was ready for the responsibility of having two teenagers in his charge.</p>
<p>“Here,” Dream handed him a small cup emanating steam. “It’ll do you good. It’s coffee."</p>
<p>George received it. “Thank you,” he sipped some of it, even though it was hot, it made him feel better. “You’re cute when you're nice.”</p>
<p>George if it eyes were deceiving him, but he could swear Dream almost choked on the soda he was drinking after hearing that.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Dream’s cheeks took on a nice half-pink color. George smiled when he noticed he had blushed.</p>
<p>“I think you've had too much to drink," Dream coughed. “You're being nice to me." He added in a funny voice.</p>
<p>George parted his lips and raised his eyebrows. “That's not true; you're the one who hates me for no reason.” He pointed his index finger at Dream. “Besides, I’m ninety percent sure that you know things about my life or my past that I don't even know about.”</p>
<p>Dream’s eyes traveled to the floor and then to George’s face. “You're not a hundred percent sure.”</p>
<p>George narrowed his eyes at him and let out a sigh. “You're so obnoxious.” He walked over to one of the blue chairs to sit in it. He noticed the blonde guy doing the same.</p>
<p>“I don't hate you,” Dream said after a few minutes of silence. “I'm just not sure this is where you belong.” George could tell that Dream sounded scared, or maybe it was the alcohol messing with his sense. He picked up a copy of Medical Supplies Today magazine. According to the cover, the issue featured all the latest colostomy bag models. Who puts a medical supplies magazine in a hospital waiting room?</p>
<p>“If I ask you a question, would you be honest with me?” George whispered as he appreciated the dark liquid inside the glass.</p>
<p>“Here, it’s getting cold.” George felt Dream put his jacket over his shoulders. George didn’t remember where he had left his.</p>
<p>“Why are you avoiding my questions?”</p>
<p>“Because if I answer them right now, I'll complicate your life to a degree you can't imagine. You should focus on your brother right now.” He clenched his fists, looking like he was trying hard not to break the container he was holding in one of his hands.</p>
<p>“My life is complicated enough as it is.”</p>
<p>Dream grumbled softly. “You have no idea.”</p>
<p>“I think I do,” George leaned back reluctantly. “I've known a woman, who could scream so loud she could shake a room. I don't know if you can do the same, but I know I'm related to something unnatural somehow. I can't explain it in words; it's just an assertive feeling.” He told Dream sincerely.</p>
<p>“How did you meet the woman?” Dream didn't sound surprised, but he sounded curious.</p>
<p>“I went looking for her.”</p>
<p>“George," Dream hastened to take his hand. “Stop doing this. If you get hurt, I...”</p>
<p>George waited for the sentences he seemed to be swallowing.</p>
<p>“Dream…” George connected his eyes directly with his. They were dark, very dark. They hadn’t seemed particular or special to George until now, they were very beautiful even though at certain points they give the impression of having sad shades.</p>
<p>“Don't look at me like <em>that</em>.” Dream turned away, his face as red as his T-shirt, if not more.</p>
<p>“Why don't you tell me what's going on?”</p>
<p>“Come on, we should go to sleep.”</p>
<p>George lifted the corners of his eyes. “Is that a proposal?” Dream denied quickly. He smiled as he stood up. “I’m just messing with you.”</p>
<p>“I know somewhere we could crash not far from here.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way.” George didn’t even know why he’d agreed to go with him; maybe he accepted the fact that he wouldn’t be to see Kieran that night.</p>
<p>They walked the way to the house Brant talked about in complete silence; Dream had kicked every pebble that had crossed his path while George, alone, had dedicated himself to appreciate Dream’s profile. They arrived at the house of small size but cozy view. George’s stomach churned, forcing him to vomit up a piece of his soul.</p>
<p>Now he found himself lying on a couch while Dream sat across from him.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p>“I'll survive," It was normal that he had vomited, it had been a long time since he drank anything but juices and soda. He’d be fine in a while.</p>
<p>“Why did you come to this town?”</p>
<p>George assumed he knew, but Dream might have wanted to hear it from George himself.</p>
<p>“Mom committed suicide a short time ago and Dad took refuge in alcohol,” Dream’s eyebrows rose and he looked like he didn’t know anything he was telling him. “Dad deprived us of all his money to support us; apparently, Mom knew what he would do since she made some papers to sign over all of grandma's inheritance to me. Dad signed them and in order for me to take care of my siblings and not go to a foster home we had to move to this town and accept all of grandma's inheritance. The rest is very simple to see, here I am.”</p>
<p>George’s gaze is focused on Dream, he looked distressed and sad.</p>
<p>“Hey, take off that pitiful face," George put aside the cloth Dream had put on his forehead and smiled at him very small. However, his head hurt like hell once he did it.</p>
<p>“It's not pity,” Dream averted his gaze. “It’s guilt.”</p>
<p>“Why?” George didn't understand what that was about.</p>
<p>“Because I treated you in a very offensive way the first day without even thinking about everything you had been through or the real reasons why you were here.” Dream held his head remorsefully. “And as if that wasn't enough, I almost killed your brother.”</p>
<p>“I told you it wasn’t your fault.” George concentrated on staring at the wooden ceiling.</p>
<p>“Of course it is, instead of making your stay easier, I was muddling with it.”</p>
<p>“You don't know anything about me; it's normal that you could thought badly of me or mistrusted me. You thought I was a threat to you and your family,” Dream wrinkled her brow for no reason, and then George decided to change the subject. “Tell me something about you.”</p>
<p>“About me?” Dream was stunned by the notorious turn of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Of course, you dummy. Who else?” George hugged a cushion and lied down on his side to look at him while he waited for him to start talking.</p>
<p>“Well, I have nothing to say.” Dream said, confused.</p>
<p>“Anything,” George said. “I told you about <em>me</em>, it would be nice to hear a little about you.”</p>
<p>“Well, do you like this house?” George didn't understand what that was about, but he nodded lightly. “It was my mother's.” he added with a melancholic tone.</p>
<p>“Was?”</p>
<p>“My mother is dead, she died as soon as I was born, I have never known the reason why she didn't resist the birth.” Dream was affected, very much so. “This little house in this remote village is the only thing I have left of her, as well as some photos and portraits, since my father never told me about her.”</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry," George whispered. He didn't know why he did it but he stood up, staggering to Dream’s side and hugged him. Dream’s body stiffened at his touch. After a few seconds, he emitted a sensation of being more comfortable.</p>
<p>Dream remained in absolute silence. George couldn't imagine how he must feel. George at least had memories with his mother. But Dream didn't even know his. He never heard her voice, nor her laughter, nor could she read him a story, nothing.</p>
<p>“Feeling a little better?” George asked while patting his back.</p>
<p>Dream laughed nasally before nodding.</p><hr/>
<p>Dream had never felt so comfortable in a guy’s arms. He felt his supernatural energy and his animal part stir madly inside him with just George’s touch.</p>
<p>“I've already told you something about me," Dream leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Tell me more about you, are you dating anyone?” he had spent a sleepless night thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re very subtle.” George mocked, making him blush again. Dream had never blushed before in his life; only when his grandmother pinched his cheeks against his will. But when he was with George, Dream could swear to God that his body temperature changed rapidly.</p>
<p>“Think of it as some sort of quiz game.”</p>
<p>“I love games," George settled into the next chair to look out the window. “I had a boyfriend before I came here. But the day I realized everything I had to go through to be with my brothers, he broke up with me, leaving me confused, sad, and angry. Worst of all, he broke up with me because I hadn't slept with him after six months of dating.”</p>
<p>Dream adjusted his fists and without being able to hide it, his five claws emerged. He hurried to put them inside his jacket, but his clenched jaw betrayed him.</p>
<p>“It's weird, maybe nowadays love is overvalued after all. Because who in these times really loves each other? Showing love and giving each other nice things every now and then. I'm not talking about material things but <em>details</em>; going to a nice place, watching a movie, cooking for the other person if you know how, being able to tell them your problems and what makes you happy. Those actions that don't let love die,” George’s words hurt, since he really seemed disappointed. “Maybe I should have slept with him.”</p>
<p>“No!” Dream made George startled by raising his voice. “You're worth more than that. You can't sleep with someone who didn't love you.”</p>
<p>“That's a nice thing to say," George smiled up at the dark sky. “Who would have thought I'd end up miles away from the city I considered home for so many years, with a guy who hated me at first but now even gives me love advice?” George leaned his head to one side and stared at Dream. “If only you didn't hide things from me, we'd be good friends.”</p>
<p>Dream didn't want to be just his friend.</p>
<p>“If I tell you, you'll pass out.”</p>
<p>George licked his own lips, passed saliva and shook his head. “What makes you believe that?” He asked. “Are you some kind of demented killer?”</p>
<p><em>No</em>, he thought, <em>I’m something much worse</em>.</p>
<p>“George, come on, let's not talk about me.” Dream tried to extricate himself from the conversation.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because there are many unpleasant things I would not like you to know about me.”</p>
<p>“That’s unfair," George said. “But if you don't want to talk about you, that's fine.”</p>
<p>George remained silent, making Dream impatient. He wanted to know more about George. He wanted to know his tastes, his thoughts, what made him smile and what made him deform that beautiful face when he was upset. Plus, he’d like to know what kind of creature George was.</p>
<p>Dream didn't want to leave him, even if his grandpa told him that George was not for him. That feeling he had in his chest, that warmth, that comfort, the feeling that George’s company pleased him and that George seemed to understand him without judging him, makes Dream feel good. And that next to him, Dream could be himself.</p>
<p>“Hey, you got quiet all of a sudden.”</p>
<p>Dream opened his eyes and looked at him. George had his chin resting on his fisted hand as he looked at Dream carefully.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts.”</p>
<p>“Are you happy?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>George turned his head back in denial. “I’m sorry I asked you that question, I just...” his denial was more for him than for Dream. “Forget it, I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Wait," before George could even think of moving, Dream caught his hand. “Why are you asking me that?” The expression on George’s face and the tone in which he said it, had managed to stir Dream’s heart in an unusual way.</p>
<p>“If I tell you, we probably won’t get along again. And, it may sound crazy and all, but you’re not so bad to hang out with.”</p>
<p>Dream raised an eyebrow and then frowned.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," George giggled before covering his face. And for a reason totally unrelated to him, that made Dream laugh. “Hey, don't make fun of me," George complained and pushed him gently. Dream could see his cheeks, he was blushing. “What I mean is that if I answer that question, you might stop talking to me.”</p>
<p>God, George didn't want Dream to stop talking to him. Although Dream didn't know if George would remember that conversation the next day, since he could smell the alcohol inside George’s body; Dream guessed he still has some left after throwing up.</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>Dream wanted George to trust him.</p>
<p>“It's just that you seem sad, like something is missing,” George stole his attention with his careful tone. “I've been thinking about it for a while now, you look lonely. I don't know, maybe it's just me or I'm too drunk and I'm telling you a lot of nonsense altogether.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Unexpectedly, a powerful howl reached Dream’s ears. George couldn’t hear it but Dream sure did.</p>
<p>It was an alert. Something was happening at the edge of town, something really bad for his grandfather to be summoning all the wolves, including them.</p>
<p>“I'll let you sleep here while I go buy something.” </p>
<p>George gave him a funny look. “At this hour?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Think of something, be creative!</em>
</p>
<p>“Uh…I'm out of toilet paper, I'll get some more.”</p>
<p>George’s look was one of total confusion. “I'll return to the hospital, then.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but stay there,” George nodded and smiled. “The key to this house is under the blue mat at the entrance in case you want to come back before me.” Without saying anything else, Dream got up and ran out of the room.</p>
<p>In a hurry, Dream started walking towards the forest. The call had been a warning call, a very serious one. The strange thing was that today was not a full moon, it was only three days away. It was strange, but with so many things changing, it was normal that <em>they</em> would want to enter the town; the sacred wall would fall in a short time without a guardian to maintain it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He saw Nick, Karl and Tommy running towards him, they all came walking on all fours.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Tommy asked him.</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Dream answered.</p>
<p>“It's bad, the guard called all the reinforcements nearby.”</p>
<p>It must have been something fucking serious for them to call them all, especially because the Jacobs children didn't have the necessary weapons for a fight. Yet and above all, because they didn't belong to the pack.</p>
<p>“Where’s Wilbur?” the call did not exclude anyone.</p>
<p>Nick raised his eyebrows. “Guess who's got him jumping up and down.” Dream wrinkled his nose as he didn't understand. “Your mate’s sister was running around the house, laughing and crashing into the walls, until Wilbur got mad and threw her headfirst into the tub of water.”</p>
<p>“Is she all right?”</p>
<p>“I thought so, but he's feeling guilty because she got a bruise on her forehead when she fell in, so he stayed with her. It's dangerous for her to be left alone. That kid could break a leg if she jumped around too much, a drunk's hyperactivity knows no bounds.”</p>
<p>“We're almost there,” George distinguished many snarling wolves, several were fighting while others stayed inside the barrier. He fixed his gaze to the left.</p>
<p>It was unheard of.  Lyon's pack was there, were things <em>that</em> bad? Since when did his grandfather work with them?</p>
<p>All the women and teenagers were behind the line of the wall, as it was usual for the men to defend the territory and go first to the fight; the women were the second defense, they were more agile and they could take out any enemy if they went in one by one.</p>
<p>“Children,” Ivana, his grandfather's wife spoke to his brothers. They continued walking on until they reached the border.</p>
<p>Ian and Rodrick were on board watching the fight between wild dogs, hunters and the wolves. Dream was surprised to see the wild dogs. Since when were they on the side of the hunters?</p>
<p>“What's going on?”</p>
<p>“Finally you arrive,” Ian and Rodrick were friends of Dream’s back in the day; he used to run away with them when Dream couldn't stand Ivana.</p>
<p>“The hunters are trying to break through the barrier.” Dream couldn’t see the barrier because it was obviously invisible but he did know how far it went thanks to the marks on the nearby trees.</p>
<p>“And the wild dogs have joined them to crush us.”</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, he noticed how more wild dogs arrived; there were too many of them. They wouldn't be able to take them all at the same time. Lyon and his brothers got out of the border and got ready to fight together with other members of their group. Dream saw his grandfather in his wolf form fighting furiously for this town. His two uncles were also fighting fiercely to defend them all.</p>
<p>“We have to go!” Ian jumped into the fray, engaging a hunter. Dream did the same.</p>
<p>Dream slammed his fist into an enemy and smashed his face, throwing him to the ground. Suddenly, light bombs and oak smoke exploded nearby, knocking out several wolves that went from side to side in the confusion. The enemies were outnumbering them.</p>
<p>A few hunters came towards them, Dream’s brothers ran to the battle. Even Ivana with the other women of the group threw themselves into the fray; a man came towards Dream, stabbed him with a dagger in the arm giving Dream the opportunity to grab him and, in a second, break his neck. Swiftly, he heard a familiar scream. Everything happened in slow motion before his eyes; he saw George, a man holding him by the neck. George’s eyes looked at Dream with horror, as if Dream had just done the most horrible thing in the world.</p>
<p>Dream had seen that man before. He was a nurse at the hospital, he was there the night George came to town. Dream remembered him; the man was hanging around George’s room. Dream should have suspected something but he was more busy thinking about who George was than anything else.</p>
<p>“George," Dream murmured.</p>
<p>An unbearable burning fell on Dream’s waist. He turned to see a metallic arrow stuck in his abdomen. He looked back at his mate; George was looking at him, terrified. George didn't understand anything; he was involved in a pitched battle that had nothing to do with him. Just when Dream tried to move, three arrows went through his right leg, adjusting him to the ground and preventing him from moving.</p>
<p>Dream should have told George a while ago, he should have told him the truth.</p>
<p>“Stop right there,” the bastard spoke to him. Dream was going to tear his body into a thousand pieces. Despite the pitched battle going on around Dream and that anyone could stab him at any moment. He didn’t give a fuck.</p>
<p>He only cared that George was okay.</p>
<p>“Bring down the wall, <em>witch</em>.” the fucker spoke in George’s ear and pressed a dress against his jugular. Dream could hear his mate’s heart racing, too fast.</p>
<p>“J-just let me go!” George stuttered.</p>
<p>“Do it!” The man yelled at him before plunging the object into his neck, causing a little blood to spurt out.</p>
<p>“I don't know what you're talking about,” George squeezed his eyes tightly shut. His face shows how scared he was, his poor heart beat so fast that it seemed it would break off his chest and fall at his feet.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, you freak,” The man shook George’s head forcefully. Dream wanted to do something, but he was afraid that if he moved, the man would hurt his. “Put the damn wall down.”</p>
<p>“George!” Dream called him. George looked at me suspiciously. “Do as he says. Raise your hands towards the barrier.”</p>
<p>George gazed at me without understanding. But slowly, he did as Dream said, slowly raising his hands as Dream slowly dragged one of his own to his right boot.</p>
<p>“Do the damn spell! What are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>George’s eyes closed and Dream could smell his fear. He didn’t want his mate to feel that way. Dream must have protected him, it was his duty.</p>
<p>“George. Do the spell, you know it.” Dream said to him, not sure if he could hear him.</p>
<p>George’s tear-filled eyes started at his. Dream tried to make him understand with just eye contact. He needed a little more time.</p>
<p>George blinked more confidently. And the he spoke to him in a low tone. “I can't handle him pointing at me.”</p>
<p>“You'll have to.”</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, a large hairy mass grabbed the man by one foot, making him scream in pain. George broke free although Dream saw that he cut some of George’s skin in the struggle. Dream, thinking of nothing but protecting George, threw his small knife towards the man fighting with the dog. Dream didn't measure his strength and teared part of the man’s neck, the blood splashing his mate.</p>
<p>Dream pulled out the arrows and moved as fast as he could. He tried to take George in his arms but his mate moved back. George stared at his own hands, observing the blood. Out of the corner of his eye, Dream regarded at a dog that looked familiar, it was looking at George.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no…” George repeated over and over. His heart so upset it made Dream’s ache just by hearing him.</p>
<p>“George," he named him, and in George’s eyes Dream could see that he had lost all the confidence he had gained just a short while ago.</p>
<p>“No!” George covered his ears and shook his head erratically.</p>
<p>“Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe.” Dream tried to get closer but the dog got between his legs and clung to one of them.</p>
<p>“I don't want to… the blood…the wailing,” George shook his hands close to his face, as if he were having trouble breathing.</p>
<p>“What's the matter?” Karl and Tommy came to his side, they saw his mate talking to himself.</p>
<p>“I don't know.”</p>
<p>Tommy tried to approach but out of nowhere a circle of fire ignited around George. He fell to his knees and clutched at his neck, as if in pain. His jugular gushed and his eyes let out tears. “Enough!”</p>
<p>The first word managed to shake Dream a little, but the second one sent him flying through the air. Dream fell against the grass and tried to stand up quickly but he felt disoriented and dazed.</p>
<p>All around George was burning. The wolves of the village had been stunned more than Dream; however, thanks to their pendants, the fire was not doing anything to them. Dream couldn't say the same for the hunters, their bodies burned in flames when hit by the sound and the same happened to the wild dogs, they were running while their bodies looked like torches.</p>
<p>Dream covered his own ears when he perceived how blood came out of them. Out of nowhere, the dog walked towards George, ignoring everything, as if he was not affected by anything. He sat down next to George, who kept screaming.</p>
<p>Dream didn't understand why, but it didn’t burn as it did before. The dog barkd again and using all his strength, Dream stood up. He entered the circle that warmed his pants and without being able to do more, he hugged his mate, sticking him to his body. George struggled with him at first but little by little the scream was silenced on his chest and the circle of fire that surrounded them disappeared, leaving only ashes.</p>
<p>George’s eyes closed and he remained inert, a prey to exhaustion. Dream scrutinized him nervously, he move the hair away from George’s face, blood came out of her mouth, his ears and the small cut he had on her neck. Anxiety ate Dream me and his hands trembled.</p>
<p>Shit. At least George was still breathing, could that night get any crazier?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this fic should just be called "how many bad days in a row is George going to have?" ksnffnds</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>